Circle Daybreak Preschool
by harrys-sexy-strut
Summary: All of your favorite Daybreakers in preschool! This is going to be very interesting... Review! :D -Eve
1. Chapter 1

**_As much as I wish for it, I do not own the Night World. Too bad that also means I don't own Ash. =( Sniff. OH cruel fate!_**

_Some random person: Dude! Ette! Lay of the Soap Operas!_

**Circle Daybreak Preschool**

James Rasmussen, four years old, was on his way to his first day of a torture even a lamia vampire couldn't stand. Preschool. James was young, but he was smart enough to know he didn't want to go.

Still, James sucked up his pride, clung to his mother's arms and walked soundlessly into the preschool.

Poppy North was kicking and screaming. Her copper curls flying everywhere as she begged her mother not to make her go. Her twin brother Phil kicked feebly but wasn't having a tantrum like Poppy.

Their mother strapped them down in their booster seats, shut the car door, got in, and sped of to the place Poppy so wanted to avoid. Preschool.

The Redfern siblings, Rowan, Ash, Kestrel, and Jade, were getting ready for preschool.

Rowan was excited. She wanted to get to know new people; her siblings were getting to be a little much.

Ash didn't really care. His siblings (ehem, Jade) were getting seriously annoying. Besides, maybe he'd meet someone who _wouldn't get old after three years_

_**(A/N: I know the Redfern siblings are all different ages, but this is FanFiction. And Quinn will be here too. What do you think about Timmy?) **_

Kestrel was giving her mother the death glare. Which she knew wasn't very threatening coming from a four year old lamia with pigtails. Yes, pigtails.

"But Mommy! I don't wanna look like Jade!" Kestrel whined, folding her pale arms across her chest as her mother ran the brush threw the pigtail once more.

Her mother just frowned and replied. "You do not look like Jade."

Jade was dancing excitedly in her pink frilly dress. It was her first day of preschool and their mother was still getting Kestrel ready. All the girls had matching pigtails! Even Kestrel. Whose struggling was most likely the cause of their mother's usual late-ness.

Jade continued to dance until Rowan knocked on door and lead her out of the room toward the van. Their mother strapped them in, and they were on their way to preschool. With Jade singing all the way.

Mary-Lynnette Carter pouted in the car all the way to preschool. Her younger brother, Mark, was as equally quiet.

"Come on, guys. Cheer up. It was only preschool!" Their mother said, glancing at her two children.

Mary-Lynnette didn't reply. She did but didn't want to go. She wanted to go and learn some new stuff. (They may even learn stuff about the stars!) But she didn't want to be separated from her sensitive brother either.

Mary-Lynnette sighed and her mother pulled up to the preschool.

Mark glanced at his sister. He could tell she kind of wanted to go, but he didn't want to at all.

This is going to be crazy year. Great.

Thea and Blaise Harman, cousins, sat in the bedroom they shared, waiting to go to preschool.

"Why do we have to go?" Blaise whined, playing with her dark hair.

"It won't be that bad!" Thea insisted, always the optimistic one. "We may have a class pet!"

Blaise would have rolled her eyes if she knew what that was or what to do.

Grandma Harman opened the door to their room and said, "Okay, girlies! You ready?"

"No." Blaise murmured.

_**So what do you think? The next chapter will be the characters in the next Night World volume, the third volume the third chapter, then it's just going to be PRESCHOOL!!! =D Yea!!! Please comment! And it is my first Night World FanFiction.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 2

I have to say, I am delighted with the feedback I have received so far. When I posted the first chapter, I had no idea people would take such a liking to it and actually _COMMENT!_ Because I know I don't when someone asks me to. Though I have vowed that I will post a comment if I find something I absolutely love! Thanks again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Gillian Lennox sat on the couch and watched her mother prepare to take her to preschool.

Gillian was small, with strange violet eyes, so she was scared to death of being teased or rejected by the other children.

"Ready, Jill?" Her mother asked, turning to her daughter with a warm smile.

Gillian didn't reply. She only stared as her mother came over to her and picked her up to drag her to preschool.

David Blackburn waited silently in the car as his mother struggled to weave the car through the thick traffic.

"We leave the house five minutes later than planned, and we get stuck in traffic." David heard his mother mutter bitterly to herself.

"Will t he other boys play catch with me?" David asked, pulling out of his thoughts.

"Of course. The other boys will be your friends in no time." His mother reassured them.

Before David could reply, his mother was pulling into the preschool parking lot.

Rashel Jordan was kicking furiously. "I. Don't Wanna. Go!" She yelled.

"Come on, Kitten! It won't be that bad!" That didn't mean it would be that good either.

Rashel's mother was prying her daughter's off of the preschool doorframe. Rashel had kicked and screamed all through the morning, not wanting to leave her mother.

Rashel took one last kick at her mother, trying to get her to release her hold on Rashel. I was no use.

"Rashel! You are going and you are going to like it!" It sounded like a threat.

Rashel's fingers finally gave way and she was being pulled into the to colorful building. Some of the other kids, on the other side of a thin glass wall, who had arrived earlier, fell silent as they watched Rashel's attempts to get away.

Rashel felt her cheeks burn and she reached up to take her mother's hand when she heard a faint high-pitched voice say, "Finally! Someone who fells like me!" (**Poppy**)

Rashel smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so terrible after all.

John Quinn stared at the brightly decorated building that was totally deceiving.

"Ready John?" His dad asked.

"No! That place is evil!" John replied.

"It's a preschool! You'll learn lots of new stuff and make some friends!" His father reasoned.

"Like what?" John inquired.

"Like… I don't know! It's been a long time since I've been in preschool."

_Maybe you'll learn what we're going to be learning about_, Quinn thought, smugly.

**(A/N: Ahh Quinn. Already a smart-ass.)**

"Lets go." His father opened the door to the building and ushered John in.

The first thing he saw was a bunch of kids separated from him by a thin piece of glass. Or maybe it was plexi-glass.

The second thing he saw was the expressions on some of the kids' faces. Clearly some of them did not wan to be there. Like the golden haired girl pulling furiously at her pigtails, ripping the hair ties out so her hair fell down a little past her shoulders. **(Kestrel)**

Or the dark haired boy clinging to the arm of what was obviously his sister, who was chatting with a chestnut haired girl. **(Mark, Mary-Lynnette, and Rowan)**

And the tiny blonde sitting, at a table muttering to a copper haired girl, who was listening with understanding emerald eyes.

This is going to be interesting, Quinn thought. And through the invisible barrier separating him from the others, he heard howls of laughter. **(From all the telepaths who read his mind. [*Cough, cough* Ash.])**

Hannah Snow got the weirdest sense of deja- vu when she walked trough the doors of the preschool, trying to keep her head high and ignoring the knot in her small stomach.

"That's my girl." Her mother patted her shoulder as Hannah walked up to the two transparent doors that lead her to the room with all the other kids. Hannah's mom opened the door for her and smiled encouragingly.

Hannah walked into the room and was greeted by a wave of quiet hello's and small smiles.

"Hi." A girl with straw blonde hair and warm brown eyes got up and went to Hannah. "I'm Thea! Who are you?"

Hannah smiled weakly at the girl. "I'm Hannah."

"Hi Hannah!" Thea held out her hand and Hannah took it. "I'll introduce you to who I know so far."

Thea rattled off a list of names and pointed to the person who bore them.

With so many people, there's bound to be someone who will like me, Hannah thought, and the knot in her stomach eased up a little as she was ushered over to a table consisting all girls.

(Because Thierry not being a Night Person totally freaks me out, lets just say he's a lamia. This is FanFiction after all.)

Thierry Descouedres walked into the preschool room and was instantly greeted by many Hey Thierry's.

As he walked over the table occupied by James, Ash, and another boys he didn't recognize, Thierry heard Blaise Harman whisper to a table of girls', "He's four and already a celebrity." The other girls giggled, even the one who already knew this.

"Girls." Ash muttered, following Thierry's line of sight. "Never will understand them."

"Never." James agreed, looking at the girl with copper hair.

"Mare's pretty easy to understand." A dark haired boy said quietly. "She's a tomboy."

"Yea, so is Kestrel." Ash nodded, earning a hair tie shot at the back of his ash blonde head.

_You totally earned that_. Kestrel thought to Ash.

_He totally did_. James agreed, looking at his cousin with a smug smile.

"Are we missing something?" A sandy haired boy asked.

"No. Mark, Eric, David, John, this is Thierry." James introduced the guys.

"Hello." Thierry said, pulling up a yellow chair.

"So when is preschool supposed to start?" Thierry asked.

"9:30." David replied.

Thierry glanced at the clock. 8:45.

This was going to be a long morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 3**

**Thank you all for your amazing comments! I thank you a million thanks! Haha! Here is the next chapter I know at least two of you have been waiting anxiously for!**

Jezebel Redfern was being shaken awake by her uncle.

"Why are you trying to get me up?" Jez whined, and her uncle would have never heard her without his vampire hearing.

"Jez, I'm taking you to preschool. Get up!"

Jez's usually blue and silver eyes went completely silver as she snapped them open. She slowly sat up, flaming hair falling in her face. "You are taking me _where_?" The four year old demanded, in a high-pitched voice she would soon out-grow.

Her uncle sighed. "Preschool. And Morgead's coming as well. Get _up_!" Her uncle carefully grabbed a firm hold on Jez's small body and pulled her from the covers. He set her down near the miniature dresser and handed her a pile of clothes.

Jez's hesitantly took the clothes and silently stalked to the bathroom. She was upset but comforted by the thought that Morgead was being dragged down with her.

When Jez came out of the bathroom, her uncle took her pale hand and led her out to his truck. "To Morgead's." He announced, cheerful because Jez was up and more corporative then he had expected.

Jezebel ran up the steps to the room where Morgead resided. "Morgead! _Morgead_! Wake up! Don't make me get a stake!" Jez pounded on the door. Her uncle rolled his eyes beside her, wondering how she got this violent.

The door was finally opened by a dark haired, sleepy lamia boy. "What do you want Jez? It's only ten minutes to nine!"

Jez explained the situation.

"Preschool! No way Jez! Absolutely not!" Morgead was almost yelling.

"Well I'm not going alone!"

"But you won't be alone! I'm sure you'll have plenty of your cousins there! Like James, Thea, Blaise, and Ash."

"Ash! Who wants to see Ash?" Jez scoffed and her uncle rolled his eyes once more.

"Just get ready Morgead. Please." Jez's uncle pleaded.

"Fine." Morgead grumbled, leaving the door to go get dressed.

When they were in the truck once more, Jezebel stared out the window wondering how her uncle could ever imprison her in such a horrible place when she could be running threw the forest and hunting the deer for fun, or even wading in a stream somewhere in the thick jungle of trees.

Her uncle picked up on her thoughts and tried not to laugh.

"We're here!"

"Oh, boy." Morgead muttered beside them.

They hopped out of the truck and Jez stared, appalled at the colorfulness of the building.

"Oh, Goddess." Morgead's expression was identical to her own.

"Come on! I will drag you two in by your hair if I have to!" Jez's uncle threatened lightly, but Jez clutched at her head nonetheless.

Once inside the building, Jez and Morgead were ushered into a room full of other children, Night Worlders and humans alike.

There were toys strewn everywhere and Jez bent to pick up a toy motorcycle, at her feet.

"This place is worse than the Underworld." Morgead said and Jez hit him with said (toy!) motorcycle.

Jez looked around and saw her cousin Blaise Harman sitting in a corner watching Thea and some other girls giggle and talk.

"Hey, Blaise." Jez said, sitting next to her.

"Get me out of here! Thea is getting more attention than _me_!" Blaise whined.

"Maybe that's because she's actually talking to people." Morgead said.

"And you aren't people?" Blaise asked. "But good idea!" Blaise jumped up and approached Thea and her group.

Jez watched with humor as Blaise tried to get into the group and started rolling her toy motorcycle back and forth, on the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be playing with dolls not motorcycles?" A voice asked.

Jez looked up to see Ash looking at the motorcycle with a mildly curious expression on his cute face.

Jez lifted the toy and chucked it at Ash's head. It would have hit him squarely in the face if he hadn't been a vampire.

He stalked away to a table of boys laughing at the scene mumbling, "It was just a question. Didn't have to throw it at me."

Morgead laughed. "I wish that had hit him."

"I wish we could get outta here."

Maggie Neely and her brother, Miles, were being dropped off at her preschool.

"This will be fun!" Maggie bounced up and down in her car seat on the way there, red curls bouncing.

She really believed that… Until she saw the group of kids.

There was quiet a variety of them and there was so many. And Maggie had the gut wrenching feeling that some of them were different.

Miles held her hand and walked with her into the room with all the others.

Miles gave her a small smile before going over to a table that consisted of all guys, leaving Maggie alone.

She decided to follow in her brothers footsteps, and went over to a circle of girls sitting on the multi-colored carpet.

"Hi. I'm Maggie. May I sit with you?" Maggie asked, looking down at the carpet.

"Sure! I'm Jade!" A small girl with pale, almost white, blond hair said excitedly.

Maggie sat down in between a dark haired girls with dark blue eyes and a girl with copper curls and green eyes. (Mare and Poppy)

"I command you to put me down this instant!" A boys voice declared from the doorway.

The room fell silent and everyone watched a dark haired boy with amber eyes and pale skin be set down in the open doorway.

"I demand you take me home!" The boy shouted.

"No. Now go have fun with you're cousins."

"I don't want to have fun! I want to go home!" The boy seemed to be complaining now.

"Good-bye, Delos. Have a good first day of preschool." The door was shutting.

"Can't I have a tutor at home? Please? Please!" The door shut and Delos whipped around. "Avert your eyes!" He demanded.

A couple of girls giggled quietly and quiet whispers broke threw the silence.

"Way to make a scene, Delos." An ash haired boy from across the room smiled at the dark haired boy.

"Oh, be quiet, Ash." Delos grumbled and took his seat at the table.

More giggle erupted from the girls lips and the dark haired girl beside Maggie said, "Well, he is a smart-aleck, isn't he?" Which only cause more giggles.

Raksha Keller was staring at herself in t he mirror propped against the wall in her room. This was the longest time she had ever been with a family. Six months, and now they were giving her into the hands of the preschool teacher.

Keller was extremely nervous about today, mainly because she had cat ears and a tail.

Yes, cat ears and tail. And she was so afraid of being exiled for it.

Keller was a shapeshifter. A panther, to be exact. And she didn't know how to control her Change yet.

Keller's black, velvety tail made it's way in between her legs and Keller moved some of her black hair into her gray, stormy eyes.

"You can do this, Keller. You can do this." She chanted to herself.

Keller ran downstairs and nearly ran into her foster mother, who smiled down at her warmly and stroked in between Keller's pointed ears.

"You ready?" Her foster mother asked. Keller merely nodded, not trusting her voice.

Her foster mother tried to soothe Keller with words but Keller wasn't listening, to absorbed with her own fears to pay much attention to anything else.

Keller nearly broke down, ready to grovel at her foster mothers feet not to make her go, when they pulled up to the colorful building, but Keller mentally smacked herself and reminded herself she needed to stay strong.

Keller's foster mother escorted her threw the main door, but there was another clear door that lead to the room that had been taken over by four year olds.

Where the heck was the supervision?

Keller's foster mother opened that door for Keller and she slowly stepped threw the thresh hold.

**(A/N: As much as I would love to, I'm _not_ going to stop here Keller's POV and skip to Galen's. But I _was_ really, _really_ tempted too!)**

Much to her pleasure, only a few heads looked up at Keller when she entered, all of them Night Children.** (A/N: Don't judge. Personally, I think it sounds awesome! XD)**

"Keller!" She heard her name and looked to see who had called it. Keller let out a sigh of relief. Thierry was waving her over to a table on all Night Children. The only problem, Ash and James were getting into an argument. Noo, not Ash and James.

Keller shook her head and took her spot next to Thierry, who understood she didn't want anyone to see her ears and tail except the people who knew about them.

"I told you! That piece goes there!" They were arguing over a _jigsaw puzzle?!_

"No! It's the wrong color!"

"Well these to colors aren't the same!"

"That's not even a piece from this puzzle!"

"How do you know?"

"Look at the picture!"

**(A/N: Just take a wild guess on whose whom. [Ash, James, Ash, James, Ash, James.] Hehehe)**

Kestrel tapped Ash on the shoulder. "We'll take our puzzle piece back now."

Ash handed her the pink puzzle pieces and the two boys continued to argue over the polar bear puzzle.

"Oh, my, Goddess." Delos rolled his golden eyes. "I would lock you up in the dungeon if we were at my house."

"Hear that James. Delos would lock you up in the dungeon. So stop being difficult and put the piece there!"

"Oh I'm being difficult? I'll show you difficult!" James lunged at Ash and the two vampires tumbled.

There was silence as everyone watched the two boys. Then a girls with dark brown hair and blue eyes looked at Delos and said skeptically, "You have a dungeon?"

"Sure do." Delos nodded.

The girl continued to look at him skeptically.

"Don't question Delos, Mary-Lynnette." Thea Harman said.

"I'm not questioning him. I just don't think he has a dungeon." She was obviously human.

"What are these two fighting about now?" Everyone turned to see Galen Drache looking at the two wrestling vampires.

"A jigsaw puzzle." Delos answered wearily.

"Of course." Galen rolled his eyes.

"Think we should stop them?" A tiny blonde with violet eyes, obviously a witch, asked biting her lip. **(Jill)**

"Nah." Kestrel had leaned back in her blue chair and grinned when James tackled Ash, who punched James's shoulder.

"They do this all the time." Rowan sighed.

"Unfortunately." Jade sighed. Ash kicked James and James replied with a smack. "Come on, James! You can hit harder that that!" Jade exclaimed.

Everyone froze when they heard a loud gasp from the door. There stood a delicate, teeny tiny pale blonde girl staring horrified at the lamia cousins.

The girl looked around the chaotic looking room, toys scattered everywhere puzzle pieces on the floor like snow the middle of a blizzard, and finally at Ash, who had James in a headlock, and James, who was punching Ash on the back and side, trying to get him to loosen his grip.

The blonde girls stood frozen for a minute before bolting out the door screaming, _"Mommyyy!!!"_

Ash released James and everyone silently went to work getting the room cleaned up before the adults came.

"I like your head band." A black haired girl with bright green eyes said to Keller. "I love cats."

Keller blushed and thanked her, being especially careful not to move her ears the rest of the day.

**_Five_ pages on word. Wow. Well. I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter, I know a lot of you were looking forward to Jez and Morgy, Delos, and Keller. No need to panic, there is more to come. What did you think I was only going to stop here? Theses are just prologues, kinda, maybe, sotra.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this. Jez and Morgead will destroy more stuff later. And I hope you all got a kick out of Iliana. And Ash and James. Ash was certainly the celebrity in this one. XD I guess it's not his fault he's friggin' awesome XD Hahahaha.**

**Well anyway, thanks so much and please, review!**


	4. The First Day

Circle Daybreak Preschool- The First Day

The teacher, Ms. Elizabeth, Iliana's mother, and Iliana burst through the now tidy classroom. James and Ash's small cuts and large bruises had already healed, so there was no proof of a fight between them.

"Oh, Iliana, it's okay. See? The room is nice an organized and there's no fight." Iliana's mother ran her fingers through her daughters pale hair.

"But-but." Iliana stammered, her violet eyes wide and she looked around the room to her mother, to Ash and James, to her mother again.

"Oh sweetie, you're just paranoid." Iliana's mother smiled. "I have to go, but I'll be here when preschool gets out. Okay?"

Iliana nodded slowly and released her mother's hand.

"Thanks so much, Elizabeth." Iliana's mother smiled. And with that she left.

"Okay, students!" Ms. Elizabeth said going up to the front of the classroom. "I'm your teacher, Ms. Elizabeth. And we'll be spending the next couple of years together!"

"Oh joy." Ash muttered and Rowan elbowed him.

"Now, I have a seating chart ready, so this first columns of seats will be James, Poppy, Mary-Lynnette, Ash, Mark, and Jade. The second column, or row, Kestrel, Rowan, Thea, Eric, Gillian, and David. The third row, Rashel, Quinn, Thierry, Hannah, Jezebel-," Jez hissed at the usage of her full name, -"and Morgead. And the last row, Delos, Maggie, Galen, Raksha, Iliana, and Blaise."

**(A/N: Yeah, I know that Blaise should be with Thea, but I wanted all the Soulmates to be together, and if Blaise had been with Thea that would have upset the pairings. Sorry!)**

The children noisily took their seats. Once they were seated, Ms. Elizabeth gave them all a warm smile and asked if anyone had learned their alphabet already.

Mary-Lynnette slowly raised her hand. "My mommy taught me and Mark."

"Would you like to recite the alphabet?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head, blushing and Rowan lifted her hands in the air.

"Rowan." Ms. Elizabeth smiled at the young lamia.

Rowan recited the alphabet and Ms. Elizabeth congratulated her and turned to write the letters on the dry erase board in an elegant font. The Night Children exhaled in relief when their eyes detected the barely visible black Delilah in Ms. Elizabeth's caramel ponytail.

Ms. Elizabeth turned back to the class. "Now, is there anyone who has _not_ memorized their alphabet?"

A few tentative hands went up.

"Okay, that's perfectly fine. Well let's get started."

Ms. Elizabeth taught the alphabet to the kids who hadn't learned it yet. While she was teaching, Ash got bored, alone with some other troublemakers…

Ash leaned forward and started to play with Mary-Lynnette's hair.

"What are you doing?" Mary-Lynnette hissed quietly when Ms. Elizabeth was preoccupied.

"Playing with your hair." Ash replied.

"Why?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Because it's fun, and dark, and wavy, and pretty."

All the vampire children, who had been eavesdropping, on their conversation, rolled their eyes, slapped their foreheads, or rolled their eyes behind closed lids.

Mary-Lynnette turned to give Ash the 'What the heck?' look.

"Mary-Lynnette, turn around." Ms. Elizabeth said, returning to the front of the room with a confiscated pencil. Of Morgead's.

"And Morgead, don't get out another pencil." Ms. Elizabeth sighed. Morgead muttered something inaudible and placed the pencil back in his desk.

Before some new it, it was naptime.

"Finally! I'm beat!"

"Ash, it's noon!"

_Kestrel, Imma vampire_, Ash replied mentally.

Ms. Elizabeth handed out blankets and upon receiving his, Delos exclaimed, "I cannot sleep with this! I only sleep with cashmere."

"Yeah, and I only sleep with panther fur." Keller said with dark sarcasm.

Delos gave her a nasty look that only royalty can give and curled up with the cotton blanket.

"Oh! Mine's fuzzy!" Jade giggled and rubbed the material on her cheek.

"Oh! Mine's a blanket!" Kestrel mocked her sister.

"Kestrel…" Rowan said, giving her a look.

Kestrel looked down, muttering angrily about how she let Ash off the hook for playing with Mare's hair.

_Well, we can't exactly control Ash. _Rowan smiled and Kestrel threw her head back and laughed.

"Wow, your sisters are weird." Quinn said to Ash.

"Tell me about it." Ash murmured.

One the other side of the room…

"Okay. So I'm thinking that whenever she's busy, we make a break for the door."

"But who's tall enough to open it?"

"I am. I'll do it."

"Or we could just say we have to go potty."

"But then she'd probably watch us go."

"Darn. You're right."

"I say we just make a break for it!"

"Yeah okay. We'll do that. When?"

"Whenever she's busy!"

"Ohh, right."

"Goddess, I hope this works."

"Me too."

**So what do you guys think of this one? Hm? Hm? I would like to thank one of my readers for giving me the idea for a "jail break." And on the first day too! How bad can these kids get? I'll let you guess who's planning on going XD **

**Thanks to all my amazing readers, without you I would never have the motivation to write another chapter, must less post it. I know it seems a little earlier for thanks, but I love you guys! =D Thanks again! Please comment! It makes my day! =D**

**RaNdOmNesS****! Okay, so when I was thinking about the name for the teacher, I wanted her to be a Ms. and I thought of James's Ms. Emma. But I couldn't really use her, and because ****Emma**** is a novel by Jane Austen and I'm ready a Jane Austen book for my book report (****Sense and Sensibility****) and because I decided to use another name from Jane Austen. The first name that popped into my head: Elizabeth. Like Elizabeth Bennet, from ****Pride and Prejudice****. And I started thinking about a show that I watch, General Hospital, and there's a character on there whose name is Elizabeth, and I decided to base their teacher off of her. I hope you like her!**


	5. The Attempt

"_Okay. So I'm thinking that whenever she's busy, we make a break for the door."_

_ "But who's tall enough to open it?"_

_ "I am. I'll do it." _

"_Or we could just say we have to go potty."_

"_But then she'd probably watch us go."_

"_Darn. You're right."_

"_I say we just make a break for it!"_

"_Yeah okay. We'll do that. When?"_

"_Whenever she's busy!"_

"_Ohh, right."_

"_Goddess, I hope this works."_

"_Me too."_

Jez scanned the room. Most of the kids were asleep, but a few of the Night Children were still up.

It doesn't matter, Jezebel decided. They could jail break with them if they wanted.

"I want to get out of her before nap time is over." Jez whispered to her partners in jailbreak.

"Okay." Rashel nodded. "Want me to see if someone can make a distraction for us?"

"That would be great." Jez nodded.

Rashel stealthily crawled out from under her blank and made her way over to Ash.

"How did I know?" Morgead muttered, shaking his head slightly.

They watched Ash nod slowly, and then he and Rashel left a sleeping Quinn to go over to the Redfern sisters.

"Oh, no." Jez suddenly got a bad feeling about this.

Rashel crawled back to Jez and Morgead. "Okay, when we give them a thumbs up, they're going to make a distraction."

"What are they going to do?" Jez hissed.

"I have no clue."

"Well, that's helpful." Morgead interjected.

Rashel shrugged. "You ready?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Morgead replied.

Rashel leaned into the Redfern siblings view, and hesitantly lifted her fist and gave them a thumbs up.

"Jade! Stop being to irritating!" Kestrel's voice rang out threw the silence.

"Now?" Rashel asked Jez.

Jez shook her head when Jade replied, "What am I doing that's so irritating?"

"Living!" Kestrel exclaimed what Ash had thought since Jade was born.

"Kestrel!" Ms. Elizabeth got up from her desk and went over to them.

"Now, now, now!" Jez scrambled to her feet and bolted as fast as she could for the door with Rashel and Morgead on her heels.

"Jezebel, Morgead, Rashel what are you _doing?" _Ms. Elizabeth asked, looking up from Jade and Kestrel who were actually now fighting, Rowan, who was trying to clam them down, and Ash, who was laughing his head off.

"Crap!" Jez screamed.

"Jezebel! I'm taking you right now to wash your mouth out with soap!" Ms. Elizabeth declared, marching over to Jez and taking her pale hand.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I'll watch my mouth from now on! Jut please! Not the soap!"

Ms. Elizabeth dragged Jez into the bathroom. Through the door, you could hear Jez scream, "No! I don't even like lavender!"

After a few minutes, Ms. Elizabeth and Jez came out of the bathroom attached to the large classroom and sat Jez down in a chair in the corner.

"You are not to go anywhere for five minutes! Do you understand me?"

Jez nodded, her red hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Good." Ms. Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked up to thee front of the classroom. "Back to your naps." She ordered.

The kids reluctantly laid back down.

Keller scooted over to Rashel. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! I wanted to get out of here too!"

And all this time, no one noticed Morgead slip out the two doors and run away from the preschool cackling triumphantly.

**Yea, yea, I know I haven't updated in a while! I'm not going to use my homework or schedule for and excuse, I'm going to use my laziness. So sorry! I can't help being a couch potato! I blame Global Warming and Spongebob!**

** So I hoped you like this one, even if it was short! Please comment! You know it means a lot to me!!!**


	6. He is SO Dead!

**He is SO Dead!**

** Hello readers! Welcome to the final chapter of the first day at Circle Daybreak Preschool! Hard to believe it took six freaking chapters just to get through the first day! Wow. And I'm not even that detailed a writer! Lol! Can you guess whose going to be dead in this chapter? XD Lol. Here you are! Chapter Six!**

It wasn't until Jez was out of time out that anyone realized Morgead was missing.

Ms. Elizabeth gave Jez permission to return to her desk after naptime and when Jez got up and wearily scanned the room, her eyes widened.

"Where is Morgead?" Jez asked, looking around once more.

Ms. Elizabeth looked up from her paper and stood, looking around the room as well.

The preschoolers exchanged glances and shrugs.

Ms. Elizabeth checked the bathroom, the halls, outside, but there wasn't a trace.

"Did anyone see him go?" Ms. Elizabeth asked her class.

A couple heads shook.

Ms. Elizabeth sighed. "I'll call his guardian."

After the call to Jez's uncle was made, Gillian raised her small hand.

"Are you going to call the police to say Morgead's missing?"

Ms. Elizabeth replied with a negative, though it was her duty, Morgead was a vampire and she knew this. So she wasn't _too _worried about him.

The class went back to working on the alphabet, and once again, Ash got bored.

He leaned forward to start playing with Mary-Lynnette's hair again, but she whispered, "Touch my hair again, and I cut all of yours off in your sleep." A threat which Kestrel had suggested Mare use.

Ash's eyes turned dark blue and widened and he leaned back in his chair.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mary-Lynnette saw Kestrel give her a thumbs up.

Quinn was getting bored as well. He looked around the room and nearly smacked his forehead when he notice the alphabet poster along the top of the board and Ms. Elizabeth assigned them to copy the alphabet on a piece off paper to help them remember the alphabet and teach them to write.

Ms. Elizabeth demonstrated how to properly hold a pencil and how to write with on.

Ms. Elizabeth handed out pieces of paper and announced if anyone was having trouble writing to raise their hand.

The majority of the class' hands went up.

Ms. Elizabeth sighed and was about to say something when Jez's uncle came through the door with Morgead.

"Morgead! You are so dead!" Jez twisted around in her seat and crouched on it. "He is SO dead!"

Thierry had just enough time to get up and zoom around Hannah's desk to grab Jez's arm before she sprang.

"How could you leave me here in time out? We're a team! And you left me! Idiot!"

"I thought you were just making a distraction!" Morgead exclaimed.

"How could _that_ have been a _distraction_?"

"This is going to get ugly." Delos rubbed his forehead.

"Got that right." Rashel, who was sitting next to him, muttered.

While Jez continued to scream, Poppy and James began to talk quietly, Ash, forgetting Mare's warning, began to play with her hair, and Jade and Mark watched the look on Mary-Lynnette's face, when she half turned to face Ash, with amusement. Rowan and Kestrel were silently talking to Thea and Blaise, Eric and David talked and often allowed Gillian to interject something. Rashel and Quinn chatted, while Hannah sat and watched Thierry restrain Jez from strangling Morgead. Delos was massaging his forehead still, and Maggie, Galen, Keller, and Iliana made small talk.

_This has been the longest day of my life_. Ms. Elizabeth thought, watching Morgead retreat to the corner where Jez had sat earlier.

**Hellooo again! Wow, this feels like a short chapter! Well not really, but still.**

** Please review! =D **

**Thanks for reading,**

**BookVampire**


	7. I'm Thirsty

Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 7- I'm Thirsty

** Hello there! I am terribly sorry for this today, but I was not able to write dew to the latter words. Swim. Team. Homework. Writers. Block. Damn you Writers Block! And plus, I was working on a couple of other stories, still debating on whether or not to put them up. **

** Anyhoo, due to my stubbornness and not letting Writers Block get the best of me, I came up with this, extremely random chapter. You guys like the random, right?**

** Tell me what you think!**

The following day wasn't as… Hectic as the first. After Morgead had been returned to the school, he had been appropriately punished. (No cookies, playtime, and 15 minutes detention after school) The rest of the day, Ms. Elizabeth was to tired already to teach much, so the class was given free time. Not a good idea. Who new Mary-Lynnette had the nerves to kick Ash for being a smart ass? And who new Jez had such a potty mouth? Oh wait… We all new that.

Pick-up had gone fine; no one would dare goof of in front of his or her parents. Well except for Quinn who repeatedly announced that the Preschool was a haunted place of evil witchcraft, which earned him a slap from Thea and Blaise, to his father.

The next day was quiet calm in comparison, and all was well… Until Delos raised his hand.

"I'm thirsty." He announced.

"There is a water fountain in the corner." Ms. Elizabeth pointed out.

"No. I'm _thirsty_." Delos pointed to perfect, bared white teeth.

Ms. Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. You are _so_ lucky I'm a witch, Ms. Elizabeth thought as she walked over to her mini- fridge by her desk.

She removed a feign juice box, filled with blood just for the lamia children. She gave Delos the box and many of the ignorant humans protested.

"That's not fair!"

"Why does _he_ get a juice box?"

"I want a juice box!"

Ms. Elizabeth silenced them. "Delos's parents have given me special permission to give Delos that drink whenever her is thirsty because I had momentarily forgotten that the fountain water makes Delos terribly sick, and unless I am given permission to, I cannot give you anything out of my fringe."

"But then how come you just can't put that in the classroom fridge?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Because," Delos said, sipping out of the straw, " I have a weak immune system, and this a special juice that will help strengthen it."

"And because the drink might not agree with some of you, I cannot put it in the classroom fridge, in case one of you grabs it by mistake." Ms. Elizabeth concluded and resumed her lesson on how to properly form an E.

Ash leaned forward and whispered in Mary-Lynnette's ear, "Your too smart for your own good," before writing a perfect E.

Mary-Lynnette sat there confused and when she looked at Thea, who had over-heard the comment. Thea merely shrugged and threw a crumpled piece of paper at Ash when Mary-Lynnette wasn't looking.

Ash merely shrugged innocently. It was then that Thea decided Ash was going to be a very interesting character when her grew up. Very, interesting, and a hell lot of trouble.

**Don't judge! I know this a terrible chapter! It's just what came to me through the wall that is stopping the flow of my creative juices! Maybe they were put in Delos's juice box! I really hope you can guess what was in there… **

** Anyway! I am really sorry for the delay and the majorly suckish chapter! I hope the next one will be better!**

A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT! I know one of you has suggested some very naughty boys burn the place down, I have decided to use that, but not use it until later chapters. And upon deciding this, I thought it would be majorly cool if I took requests for a conflict in one preschool day! So just review and send me your ideas! I'll try to get as many of your ideas as possible! Please! I would really love it, and plus it would help me get over this *$% BARRIER IN MY &%# MIND!

** Love you guys!**


	8. The Cooties!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 8- The Cooties!**

**Hey! Thank you to all the amazing readers who gave me ideas for this story! The first suggestion that really stuck out to me was given to me by ****I-Got-A-Screename663! So EXTRA SPECIAL thanks to you! So here you are! Chapter Eight!**

Because Ms. Elizabeth was tired of the fights breaking out between family (*Cough* Lamia *Cough*****) she decided they should have a field day for bonding.

The looks on Jez's, Morgead's, Delos's, Ash's and Kestrel's faces were priceless.

"It won't be that bad," Rowan tried to console her two pouting siblings.

"Are you kidding, Rowan? It will be terrible!" Morgead scoffed.

"It's first day all over again!" Jez put her head in her hands.

"Quiet! Now, lets go outside!" Ms. Elizabeth said, lining the class up and leading them outside.

"The first thing we will be doing is a three legged race!" Ms. Elizabeth announced, clapping her hands together in feign happiness.

There were a few fake cheers and many jeers.

Ms. Elizabeth sighed. "Now here are the pairings."

**(A/N: Because I'm too lazy to type out all the pairings, I'll just tell you that everyone is paired with their Soulmate. And Blaise and Iliana)**

"But I can't be paired with a boy!" Mary-Lynnette said.

"Why not?" Ms. Elizabeth asked, knitting her slim brows together.

"Because boys have _cooties_!" Mary-Lynnette stated.

"We do _not_!" Mark yelled, glaring at his sister.

"Oh, you do to!" Mary-Lynnette retorted stubbornly.

Ms. Elizabeth shook her head smiling. She bent down to Mary-Lynnette's height and explained softly, "Mary-Lynnette, boys do not have cooties."

"Then do girls have cooties?" Ash asked, with innocent, wide, blue eyes.

"We do not!" Jade stamped her foot.

"Whoa! Déjà vu!" Delos exclaimed.

"No, Ash. There is no such thing as cooties." Ms. Elizabeth said, almost through her teeth.

"That's not what Morgead said."

Ms. Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly and turned to look at Morgead who was whistling and nudging gravel in the behind the building with his foot.

**(She must **_**hate**_** him… XD JKJK! Or am I…?)**

Ms. Elizabeth turned back to the young Soulmates. "There is no such this as cooties." She said firmly and stood back up.

"Do you believe her?" Ash asked Mary-Lynnette."

She didn't hesitate. "No."

"Now I'll come around and tie your ankles together, and then when you're all ready, I'll give the signal and you start running." Ms. Elizabeth explained and began tying James and Poppy's ankles together.

When the preschoolers were all situated, Ms. Elizabeth raised a small square green flag. "Ready… Set… _Go_!"

Poppy and James had difficultly only because Poppy was so short, other that that, they made it okay.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette were terrible. They were constantly tripping and constantly arguing about which foot they were supposed to walk on.

"No you idiot! I said _left _foot!"

"Which foot is my _left_?"

Jade and Mark didn't go very fast due to Mark's asthma.

**(Seriously, he has asthma!)**

Rowan and Kestrel were made third place, and earned many mild curses from their brother.

Thea and Eric were okay. They only stumbled a little.

Gillian and David had the same problem as James and Poppy.

Quinn and Rashel made second, defeated by a mere second.

Thierry and Hannah were forth, not traveling too fast, but going faster then average.

Jez and Morgead smoked everyone but Rashel and Quinn. First place, baby!

Maggie and Delos also had the size issues. Not as extremely as the other too, but Maggie was teeny compared to a vampire prince.

Keller was annoyed with Galen for not being able to keep up with her speed, but he was technically a human until he assumed a Shape.

Blaise and Iliana stumbled almost as much as Ash and Mare, and Blaise decided this girl had never walked with out her mother's hand until preschool.

By the time the final couple had stumbled across the finish line, still yelling at each other, Ms. Elizabeth had a major headache.

"I told you! Left, right, left, right! _Not_ vice versa!"

"What does _vice versa _mean?"

"Not the other way!"

"Ohhh…"

Kestrel laid her head on Rowans shoulder and muttered, "We have the stupidest brother."

Mark, who had over heard, said, "I have the smartest sister."

"You do. My brain can't process these big words." Morgead rubbed his forehead when Mary-Lynnette called Ash a turd.

"That's quiet enough!" Ms. Elizabeth interrupted. "The winners are Jez and Morgead, Rashel and Quinn, and Rowan Kestrel!"

A few kids clapped.

**(This is such an enthusiastic class! XD)**

When Ms. Elizabeth began talking about the next activity, Ash and Mary-Lynnette restarted their argument.

"I blame your cooties!"

"Boys do not have cooties! Girls are the ones with cooties!"

"You don't know anything!"

"I know more then you!"

"Oh, no he didn't!" Iliana murmured.

"Oh, yes. He did." James looked deeply amused.

"How dare you! I know more _now_ then you _ever_ will, pee brain!"

**(3 Harry Potter! =D)**

"Prove it!" That was the biggest mistake of Ash's life.

She proved it too him alright.

The class sat stunned will Mary-Lynnette went on a ten-minute blabble about the solar system before she finally ended the mini speech with, "And you have cooties!"

Ash just sat in the grass, looking up at Mare with a totally lost expression. Slowly, he stood and said in a flat voice, "I think a part of my soul just died in agony."

Mary-Lynnette narrowed her eyes at him and kicked him in the shins as hard as she could.

Ash stumbled backwards, holding his shin and hopping on one foot. "Ow! That kinda _hurt!_"

"And you're kinda an idiot!" Mary-Lynnette retorted, storming, as only a four year old can, over to her newly made friends who were looking at her flabbergasted but her actions.

And so the war between Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter began… And ended five minutes later when Ms. Elizabeth got her voice back.

"Now you two apologize!" Ms. Elizabeth demanded, pulling them over to the side.

They were both silent for a while until Mary-Lynnette mumbled and apology.

"What was that, Mary-Lynnette? I couldn't hear you." Apparently inaudible apologizes were not acceptable to Ms. Elizabeth.

"I _said_," Mary-Lynnette sucked up her dignity, "That I was sorry for calling you name and kicking you in the shins."

"And I'm sorry for calling you names, too." Ash replied.

"There we go!" Ms. Elizabeth looked proud. Then her expression turned slightly smug. "Now hug."

"What?"

"No way!"

"He still has cooties!"

But in the end, they ended up hugging, and when Ms. Elizabeth turned to address the class again, the two kids glared at each other.

"This isn't over."

"I know."

"You know everything."

"I know."

FINALLY! Something LONG! Yea! I'm super happy with the way this turned out! YEAYEAYEA! =D ^^ W00TW00T!

** And so the war begins! Wow, this is SO childish! XD Gee I wonder why! Lol!**

** So, please, please, PLEASE review!**

** And thanks again to I-Got-A-Screenname663! =D**


	9. The Tampering

Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 9- The Tampering

**Hello! Welcome back to CDP! **

**The next idea was given to me by JCullen The Cat! So thank you very much! I hope you are happy with this chapter! =D**

Darn her curiosity! Aside from the situation with Ash, Mary-Lynnette couldn't stop thinking about Delos's "Special" drink. There didn't seem to be anything visibly wrong with him; in fact he seemed perfectly healthy. So what was in his drink?

"What are you thinking about?" Mark pulled her out of her reverie, handing her a crayon for her random doodle.

"What was in Delos's drink." Mary-Lynnette replied.

"I heard some kids planning to put something in his drink." Mark shrugged, returning to his free-time activity.

…

"Remind me again why we're doing this." Morgead said to Jez as they crouched behind Ms. Elizabeth's desk.

"Because," Jez hissed, " It's not fair for Pretty Prince to get to have blood in the middle of class, while the rest of us have to suffer until lunchtime."

"So what is it we're doing, exactly?" Morgead asked.

Jez crept toward the fridge and removed the several packs of blood boxes. "Putting apple juice in the boxes." Jez explained.

"Why?"

"Delos _hates_ apple juice."

Jez shoved some blood boxes at Morgead, who took them and quickly ran from behind the desk.

Jez followed on his heels and they stopped in front of Rashel, Quinn, and Ash.

"Got em'" Jez set the boxes down where they would be blocked from anyone's view.

"Lets move behind the desk over there." Rashel too a pack and Morgead groaned and scooped the packs up again.

When everything was situated, they began carefully pouring the apple juice in the juice boxes.

"You know, we could have just replaced the blood boxes with actual apple juice boxes." Ash said, when they were a quarter of the way through.

Everyone stopped to look at him.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Now he has a brilliant idea! And it's too late to actually use his idea!" Jez slapped her forehead.

"You really think that was a brilliant idea?" Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Jez moaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Well if it was so brilliant, then why didn't you think of it?"

Jez glared wordlessly at her cousin, and resisted the urge to pour the blood and apple juice combination in his perfect blonde hair.

They finished tampering with the boxes and put them back in the mini fridge with seconds to spare.

Ms. Elizabeth, who had been tutoring Gillian and Iliana all period, called the student's back to their desk.

About halfway through class, Delos raised his hand.

Ms. Elizabeth sighed and got out a juice box for Delos, not noticing the hole in the top.

Delos took the box and brought the straw to his lips.

Jez, Morgead, Quinn, Rashel, and Ash all covered their mouths with their hands and watched Delos's expression carefully.

Delos chocked on the beverage and spewed it out all over his desk. "Who put apple juice in my drink?" He yelled and the culprits burst out into howls of laughter.

Mary-Lynnette turned around and looked at Ash like he was insane, Rashel and Quinn were both laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces, and Jez and Morgead were both pounding their desks, laughter not even audible because they couldn't catch their breath.

Eventually the whole class was laughing and even a giggle or two erupted from Ms. Elizabeth's lips.

"It's not funny!" Delos shouted, red in face. "I command you; stop laughing!"

Which, of course, only made them laugh harder.

"Okay, okay! Calm down everyone!" Ms. Elizabeth raised her arm and attempted to quiet the laughter.

Five minutes later, the many fits of laughter were over, and many of them were taking whooping breaths trying to get their needed oxygen.

"Now who did this to Delos's special drink?" Ms. Elizabeth asked, wiping off his desk.

Those responsible immediately raised their hands.

_Idiot! You aren't supposed to admit it! _Kestrel sent to her brother.

"Why?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"Payback." Ash replied simply, putting his hand down.

"What? I put the pink in your hair for payback against you!" Delos yelled at his cousin. "And the dye was temporary!"

"I don't like even. I like to win." Ash explained, leaning back in his chair. "And I do. Always."

"Not this time, Redfern." Mary-Lynnette muttered darkly and narrowed her eyes at him.

Ash returned her glare and repeated in a whisper, "Always."

They continued on with the staring contest while the others explained their reasoning.

"Because it's not fair!"

"Because Jez told me too!"

"Because there's nothing better to do in this dump."

"Quinn!"

Ms. Elizabeth covered her eyes, deciding on a verdict.

"Detention. All of you." She sighed.

"Is that all?" Ash asked, leaning forward. "In that case, this was totally worth it!"

Mary-Lynnette and his sisters all slapped their foreheads.

Ms. Elizabeth then began to question her sanity for ever accepting this job.

**Hoped you like this chapter! I certainly had a blast with it! They are soo bad XD Lol**

**Thanks again to JCullen The Cat for your idea! =D**

**Please review! Thank you!**

**BookVampire**


	10. Are You Kidding Me?

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 10- Are You Kidding Me?**

**Holy crapola! TEN chapters! 10 chapters! Thank you all to my amazing readers! I never would have hoped to get this far into a story without your wonderful reviews! =D Love you guys!**

** Elesary gave this next suggestion to me****! So thanks you very much!**

** I would also like to thank rashel..quinn for bringing something to my attention. She was wondering how Rashel knew about the Night World, seeing as she helped the troublemakers put apple juice in Delos's blood. I hadn't thought about that, so Rashel is now a shape shifter. A panther, like Keller. Only they still do not know they are sisters. So thanks to rashel..quinn!**

** Evelynn, A.K.A. BookVampire, sat at her desk, re-reading Circle Daybreak Preschool. Then she realized something.**

** "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" She repeated, hitting her head against the desk.**

** "What's wrong?" Ash Redfern inquired amused by the thirteen year old potty mouth.**

** "I just realized two terrible things!" Evelynn put her head in her hands.**

** Ash's eyebrows flew upward; asking what she had figured out, predicting it would be book related. **

** "I don't own the Night World!" Evelynn cried.**

** Ash rolled his eyes. "Oh not this! Evelynn, L.J. Smith is the only person who is ever going to own the Night World."**

** "Mary-Lynnette!" Evelynn screamed between her sobs. "Ash just crushed all my hopes and dreams!"**

** "Ash Redfern!" You could hear Mare storming down the hallway.**

** "I hate you." Ash whispered before jumping out the window, attempting to avoid Mary-Lynnette.**

** "So what was that other thing you were upset about?" Quinn asked, watching Mary-Lynnette search for her vampire Soulmate until she was out of view.**

** "I've forgotten to put Phil in all these chapters! He's not even in the seating chart I made for the class!"**

** Quinn stared at Eve like she was crazy. "You made a seating chart. For your damn story?"**

** Evelynn's brown eyes flared. "My story is not damned! You're going to regret this John Quinn! Mark my words!"**

** "Did someone say my name?" Mark popped his head in the computer room.**

** "No!" Evelynn screamed.**

** "Okay then."**

** "Whatever Eve. Your story can't affect me out here, in the real world." Quinn said, exiting the room.**

** "We'll see about that." Evelynn muttered, swiveling around in her chair and opening up Microsoft Word.**

** "Ow! Ow! Mare that hurts!" Evelynn stopped typing to see Mary-Lynnette drag Ash in the room by his perfect blond hair.**

** "I'm sorry, Eve! There is a possibility you might own the Night World some day!"**

** "Apology accepted. As long as you do something for me." Evelynn narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly.**

** "What?" Ash asked, mildly curious.**

** "Pull the nastiest prank on Quinn you can."**

** Ash mimicked her smile. "Well I was saving that for Jade, but I'll see what I can do."**

**Okay, now that that's over with, Chapter ten!**

Friday! Friday, Friday, Friday! Finally! Their first week of preschool was over in 4 hours! The bad news, it was only the first week.

It had been the _longest_ week of the kid's life, and they were _so _glad it was _over_!

Ms. Elizabeth had just announced it was free hour, when a man walked in the classroom.

"Oh, hi, Lucky!" Ms. Elizabeth smiled widely at the lamia, who was her Soulmate.

Lucky, who was named so because he had been born during a vampire hunter attack and lived, smiled a Ms. Elizabeth and the preschoolers.

"Hey, Elizabeth. I just wanted to come and see how your first week of preschool was."

"Well aren't you sweet." Ms. Elizabeth blushed. "Now don't be shy, come on up and I'll introduce you to the kids."

Ms. Elizabeth gave each of the student's names, and Lucky noted with clear blue eyes the change in her face and tone when she introduced Jez and Morgead.

"Class this is a really good friend of mine, Lucky."

"Yeah, yeah, we know his name." Morgead muttered and Jez threw her pencil over her shoulder at him.

"Jezebel! Give me the pencil." Ms. Elizabeth strode over to Jez's desk and held her hand out for the pencil.

Jez reluctantly took the pencil back from Morgead and put in Ms. Elizabeth's waiting hand.

"Thank you." Ms. Elizabeth closed her hand over the pencil and set it on her desk.

"Now, you may have your free time." She announced.

The students jumped from their desk and got into their usual groups.

"Have you guys noticed that Ms. Elizabeth has really pretty hair?" Eric whispered when the boys were all in a group.

Most of them stared at him, disgusted.

"What?" Eric asked, red in the face.

"Well Mary-Lynnette's hair is super fun to play with and it annoys her." Ash stated.

"Well Rashel has nice dark hair." Quinn said.

"Oh please. Jez has the best hair. It's like a long puff of fire on her head." Morgead said.

"Wonderful analogy." Quinn said sarcastically.

"What? It's true."

"Whatever. Mary-Lynnette still has the best hair." Ash shrugged.

"You know, Ash. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked her." James said, watching his cousin's expression carefully.

"And if I didn't know any better," Ash replied smoothly, keeping his face expressionless, "I'd say you liked Poppy."

James went red in the face and looked down.

"No, I sill think Rashel has the best hair."

"Jez does!"

"No Mary-Lynnette!"

"Rashel!"

"Jez!"

"Mary-Lynnette!"

The boys were now on their feet, shouting at each other.

Mary-Lynnette, Rashel, and Jez all exchanged glances wondering what the guys were arguing about.

"Uhh… James?" Poppy asked. "What are they arguing about?"

"Who has the best hair." James replied, getting a kick out this whole thing.

Mary-Lynnette and Rashel touched their heads self consciously, while Jez got to her feet and yelled, "Are you kidding me?"

Ash released Morgead from a headlock, Quinn let go of Ash's waist (Pulling a vampire down was hard work!) and Morgead let go of Quinn's hair.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You guys are fighting over _hair_?" Jez asked. "Do you have any idea how _gay_ that is?"

"Jez…" Ms. Elizabeth began in a warning tone.

Jez ignored Ms. Elizabeth and stared at the guys with her hands on her hips. Mary-Lynnette and Rashel stood up and mimicked her posture.

Mary-Lynnette crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Can you guys go one day without being immature."

"No. It's the cooties." Ash replied sarcastically, getting ready for a fight with her.

Mary-Lynnette simply kicked him in the shins again and Ash sank to the carpet cursing himself for not expecting that.

"Talk about immature." Quinn said, and Mary-Lynnette turned her cool blue gaze on him. Quinn slowly and willingly sat down again next to Ash.

"Dude, she's scary." Quinn whispered to Ash.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you can beat her." Quinn said, like it actually mattered.

"Have faith, Quinn. I have three sisters. I know what I'm doing." Ash assured him.

"You can sit down too, Morgead." Jez offered sweetly.

Morgead glared at her and sat down too.

"What was even the point in that argument?" Rashel asked, looking from one boy to the next.

"I have no clue. Boys are stupid." Mary-Lynnette said.

"You are so going to cream Ash."

"I know."

"You seriously know everything." Iliana said eagerly.

The Night Children exchange glances, she knew a lot less that she thought.

"Mary-Lynnette still has the best hair."

"No! Rashel!"

"No, Jez!"

"No, not this again." Jez rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the boys as they got to their feet again and started fighting.

Ms. Elizabeth sighed and next to her, Lucky said, "Wow. You should have gone with the special ed kids."

"I know, Lucky. I know." Ms. Elizabeth got to her feet, wondering how she was going to break up this fight.


	11. Sugar and Silly String

**Chapter Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 11- Sugar and Silly String**

Before the kids knew it, it was Monday.

"But Mommy!" Could be heard through most of the households. Except for Delos's, where you heard, "I demand you do not take me to school! No! Put me down! Put me down, idiot! I can walk just fine!"

The Redfern siblings just sat at the counter watching their mother pack their lunches.

"Mommy," Jade said, batting her eyelashes, "Can you put some candy in our lunches?"

"Absolutely not." Their mother replied shortly.

Jade frowned. "Why not?"

"Jade, do you remember what happened last time we gave you candy?" Ash asked his sister.

"It wasn't my fault that guy was in my way and he fell into the punch!" Jade folded her arms across her chest.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we aren't going in pigtails." Kestrel said.

Rowan gave her a chided look and their mother stuffed the last of the sandwich in the paper bag.

"I hate vermin food." Ash whined, watching his mother.

"Ash, how many times must I tell you? Humans aren't vermin; humans are friends." His mother rolled his eyes.

"Humans are vermin, not friends." Ash twisted his mother's words.

All his sisters smacked the back of his head.

"What?"

"Is Mary-Lynnette vermin?" Rowan asked, knowing her brother had a soft spot for the human girl no matter how he disguised it.

Ash did fall unusually quiet and threw shields up around his thoughts.

"Ooo." Jade giggled and Ash glared at her.

Their mother rolled her eyes and shooed them along to go to school.

"Wait! I need to get something first!" Jade turned around as the rest of them entered the garage.

Jade snuck into the pantry and laughed at her parent's stupidity to put the candy in a reachable place.

Jade stuffed as much candy as possible in her butterfly backpack and had just finished zipping it up when her mother called her name.

"Coming!" Jade screamed, running toward the garage.

…

Later in the day, right before lunch, Lucky stopped by again, resolved to visit Elizabeth as much as possible to make sure she didn't have the inevitable mental breakdown during the first half of the year.

Ms. Elizabeth, obviously pleased with his unexpected visit, let the kids have an early lunch.

In the girls' lunch circle, Jade dumped her backpack in the center, spilling out all the candy.

"To our first week!" Jade said, happily grabbing a handful.

"Jade!" Rowan scolded her younger sister for nabbing all the candy.

"Jade!" Kestrel was just scolding her for not telling her.

"What's going on over here?" Thierry asked, peering at the candy in the circle.

That grabbed the other's attention, and the girls expanded their circle to let the guys in so they could also have access to the candy.

"Un-freaking believable!" Mary-Lynnette said when she realized who was sitting next to her.

Ash just rolled his eyes and inquired where Jade had gotten the candy.

"Why? Got a secret stash or something?" Mary-Lynnette snorted.

"No. Of course not." Ash replied much to quickly and innocently.

"Mhm," Was Mary-Lynnette's reply.

"It's under your bed isn't it?" Kestrel asked.

Ash rolled his eyes, "No."

"In your underwear drawer?"

"No."

"It's in his toy box." Rowan stared at the ceiling.

"Rowan!" Ash had never felt more betrayed in his four years.

"In you toy box?" Jade asked.

"Well you guys never go in there anyway!"

Meanwhile, Poppy began to bounce up and down in place, talking gibberish to the rest of them who weren't really listening.

Thea, of all people, began to show sign of being hyper, Gillian began shaking from the sugar, Hannah had started to annoyingly tap her feet and Keller's ears and tail were twitching and swishing.

And you would not believe what Jez was doing.

Jez was bouncing off the walls. With a can of silly string in each hand.

The others, who were hyper, also began to jump around, and didn't stop when they were being wound in silly string.

"Jezebel!" Ms. Elizabeth sounded shocked.

Her and Lucky rushed over to the students, each of them getting a little tipsy.

"Did you know that the Trifle Nebula…" Mary-Lynnette had a very weird was of being hyper. "Did you know that Andromeda…"

"Andra-what?" Ash asked, looking at Mare like she was insane when his pupils were dilated and he had silly string covering his head.

"An-drom-e-da." Mary-Lynnette pronounced it for him.

And on to another conversation!

Rowan had her head in her hands, watching Jade quiet literally bounce of the walls with Maggie and Gillian.

"C'mon, Rowan! It's not that bad! Is that bad? I forgot what's bad!" Kestrel gushed quickly, bouncing in place.

Thea and Eric were pretending to be vets, nursing a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup back to health.

David, Quinn, Thierry, Morgead, Delos, and Galen were all playing catch and release with a pack of M&Ms, Peanut M&Ms and… a cell phone?

"How the heck did they get my phone?" Ms. Elizabeth asked looking around the room looking like that breakdown was just around the corner driving a racecar.

"Ms. Elizabeth!" Iliana approached her teacher. "Do you want to dance? I dance with my mommy all the time!"

Ms. Elizabeth managed a smile at Iliana, "No thanks, sweetie. But I'm sure. Rashel would love to dance with you."

"Okay!" Iliana skipped away.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth." Lucky began to rub her shoulders. "Everything will be just fine."

Lucky came around to stand next to Elizabeth and bent to retrieve an empty silly string can from the floor.

Jez, taking advantage of his height aimed her full new can at him, and pressed.

Lucky stood back up, eyes closed, silly string hanging from his head and shoulders.

"Why do you even have silly string?" Morgead, the least hyper of all of them, even Thierry, asked.

"I was going to vandalize some dude's car later." Jez admitted before spraying him and dashing off to make a horrible silly string crown on Delos's head.

"Fine?" Ms. Elizabeth asked, trying to keep the smile off her lips and the "I told you so" off her tongue.

"Yeah. They seem like a really bright group of kids." Lucky wiped the silly string from his view. "Too bright."

"I know, Lucky. I know."

"Who do you think you are? Mary-Lynnette?" Ash asked as he passed by, not being able to hold his tongue when he was hyper.

**Yeah! Another long one! =D **

** Thanks to ****Snow Angel5466 for the sugar idea! **

** Please review!**


	12. Why Don't You Just Stake Me?

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 12- Why Don't You Just Stake Me?**

**Welcome back to another installment of Circle Daybreak Preschool! **

**Warning, this is going to be a VERY, VERY LONG chapter!**

**Thanks to, JCullen The Cat, Kiki, ****Elesary, and pierulestheworld for your wonderful ideas! =D Thanks so much!**

Part of being a preschool teacher was making sure the kids new their basic survival skills. So guess what they were having.

"A camp out slash picnic thing." Ms. Elizabeth repeated to the bewildered students and continued to pass out the permission slips on a clear Tuesday morning.

"When?" Thierry asked upon receiving his.

"Thursday night." Ms. Elizabeth replied, seriously dreading it.

"And what if we can't go?" Ash asked, plotting all the ways to convince his mother not to let him go.

"Then I'll call to see if I can change their mind." Ms. Elizabeth sighed.

Lucky chuckled in Ms. Elizabeth's chair, aware of how much she didn't want to do this.

_You're going to help me, whether you like it or not. _Ms. Elizabeth told him firmly.

Lucky's smile vanished and his eyes shifted to Jez, thinking of all the terrible things she could do.

_~Lucky Flashback~_

_Lucky had stayed late with Elizabeth to help her with papers and to make sure she was fine. _

_When everything was done, Lucky walked out to his car, and stared at it._

_"Lucky? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, locking the front door and coming up behind Lucky._

_"Jez." Lucky said solemnly while Elizabeth gasped._

_His car, a sleek, sliver convertible, was completely covered in silly string. It covered the seats and the tires, and the string was hanging from the rear-review mirrors._

_Ms. Elizabeth choked on her own laughter. "You can ride with me." She managed._

_"Thanks." Lucky said, tearing his eyes away from the car._

_"Anytime." Elizabeth joked, turning away and openly laughing._

_"Whose the poor sucker whose car is covered in silly string?" Ash asked, entering the classroom the next morning, which threw Elizabeth into a fit of laughter._

_~End of Lucky Flashback~_

Ms. Elizabeth smiled, reading Lucky's thoughts, and handed out the last of the permission slips.

The next day, all of them were returned, and all of the children could go.

"What have I done?" Ms. Elizabeth gasped, putting her head in her hands.

Lucky laughed. "I have no clue, Lizzy. What have you done?"

Elizabeth glared at him through her fingers.

Ms. Elizabeth then printed out a list of things the students would need, such as sunscreen, a sleeping bag, a pillow, flashlights, etc.

Lucky read the list over Elizabeth's shoulder and said, "I highly doubt they're going to need batteries. What would they use them for anyway?"

"Right." Ms. Elizabeth scratched it from the list.

"Um… What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Gillian asked.

"Sitting quietly, _not talking_." Ms. Elizabeth glancing pointedly at Ash and Mary-Lynnette, who were having an argument about the color black.

"Color!"

"Shade!"

"Color!"

"Shade!"

"I'm telling you! It's a color!"

"No! Idiot! It's a shade!"

"Ash! Mary-Lynnette! Stop talking!" Ms. Elizabeth snapped.

"They're not talking," Kestrel said, slightly smug, "They're arguing."

"What are they arguing about?" Lucky asked Kestrel, though he was looking at Ash and Mare.

"Whether black it a color or a shade." Kestrel answered, which restarted the argument.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lucky interrupted them. "Black is a shade."

Mary-Lynnette stuck her tongue out at Ash, who returned the gesture.

"When will you learn _not_ to argue with her?" Mark asked, thinking about all the times Mary-Lynnette had beat him in an argument.

"When I win one." Ash replied.

"You do know that will be, uh, _never_, right?" Mark raised his eyebrows.

"No, it won't be." Ash turned back around.

Mark sighed, wishing Ash the best of luck.

Thursday came and as the kids came, they piled their over-night bags in the corner.

Ash dropped both his and Jade's bag in the pile. "Gosh darnit, Jade! What did you put in there?" He demanded.

"My stuffed animals." Was Jade's cheery reply.

"Why?"

"Because, you know I can't sleep without them!"

"Why are _we_ cursed with the stupid siblings?" Kestrel groaned.

"I have no clue, Kestrel." Rowan sighed.

The school was calmer than you would think. Or at least as calm as these kids ever get.

Instead of eating lunch in the classroom, the class went outside to eat.

Iliana was just about to take a bite out of her sandwich when she noticed something.

Iliana dropped her sandwich and screamed. "It's a s_and_wich!"

"Yes. It is a sandwich." Keller, the closest to Iliana, nodded slowly at her.

"No! It's a _sand_wich! There's _sand_ in it!" Iliana continued to scream.

Everyone looked at the contents in t heir sandwiches and threw them down.

"Ew! Ew! Eww!"

"That's disgusting!"

Jez, Morgead, Quinn, and Rashel were all snickering.

"I hope none of you have drunk the juice yet." Rashel managed.

Mary-Lynnette, who had currently been taking a drink, spit it out and "accidentally" got most of it on Ash.

"Thank you so much." Ash said, wiping off his face with a paper towel.

"You're welcome." Mary-Lynnette said sweetly. "Now what's in the lemonade?" Mary-Lynnette peered into her cup, and screamed. She dropped the red plastic cup and spilled it, once again on Ash.

"Oh, come on! Why does gravity hate me?" Ash whined.

"Because everything hates you." Mary-Lynnette said sweetly.

Ash glared at her. "And why is that?"

"Because you irritate everything."

"Well at least I don't bore anything to death." Ash retorted, earning a kick in the shins.

"Ash, Mary-Lynnette, if you don't knock it off I'm going to put you both in time out." Ms. Elizabeth threatened.

"I'd put the kids who messed with the food in time-out." Ash muttered, rubbing his shin.

"That's a great idea. Jez, Morgead, go sit over there, where the gravel meets the grass, and Rashel and Quinn, go sit right in front of the wall and face it."

"How did she know it was us?" Jez hissed as she and Morgead sat down.

"Jez, she's not stupid!" Morgead reminded her.

"Right…" Jez looked down and began playing with the gravel.

After five minutes of time out, Ms. Elizabeth called all the students around a cooler and announced, with as much cheerfulness as possible, that they were having a water balloon fight.

"You're going down." Ash informed Mary-Lynnette.

She rolled her eyes and told him no one wins in a water balloon fight.

"Everyone get your balloons!" Ms. Elizabeth instructed. "Get ready! Water balloon fight!" She blew a whistle produced from her back pocket.

Water balloons soared threw the air, droplets spraying everywhere when they smashed into their targets.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette circled each other; water balloons in hand, ready to strike.

"Oh, my, God, they're pathetic." Kestrel, Rowan, Jade, and Mark watched the couple as they continued to circle.

Finally, Mary-Lynnette released the balloon as soon as Ash did.

Ash got Mary-Lynnette's shoulder and Mary-Lynnette got Ash's stomach.

They glared at each other before running toward the cooler to get more balloons.

Meanwhile, Jez and Morgead were kicking ahh- butt! Jez popped the balloon right over Blaise's head, causing the witch to freak out and drop her balloon, which she was saving for Thea.

Morgead, on the other hand, was throwing balloons left and right with deadly accuracy. He got the guys in the groin, and the girls where ever.

"Lizzy, this wasn't part of the schedule." Lucky said, watching the fight, half amused, half serious.

"Yes, but this way, the kids will practically pass out at the end of the day." Ms. Elizabeth smirked.

"Brilliant!" Lucky praised her idea for a slip second before a balloon got him right in the face.

"Sorry!" Iliana squealed, amazing the two adults by even throwing it.

"Oh, that's okay." Lucky deflated when he realized the delicate girl would never intentionally throw the balloon at him.

"You owe me." Iliana informed Morgead sweetly.

"I know. Thanks Iliana." And with that, Morgead released a balloon, getting Quinn where the sun don't shine.

Quinn doubled over, and Keller took the opportunity to peg his back.

"_No!_" The exclamation rang through the commotion. Everyone froze and turned toward the location where the sound came from.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Elizabeth asked frowning, looking at the group of boys surrounding the cooler.

"All the water balloons are gone!" David cried.

Ms. Elizabeth suppressed a smile. "We were bound to run out sooner or later."

"But we were having so much fun!" Galen frowned.

"Well I'm glad, but…" Ms. Elizabeth shrugged, unsure of how to finish.

"Should we start picking up the balloon remains?" Lucky asked.

"Nope." Ms. Elizabeth replied, popping the P. "They are environmentally friendly balloons, so they'll dissolve in a while."

"Cool." Lucky nodded, getting towels for the children to dry off with.

"Yeah, less work for us." Ash accepted a towel.

Everyone suppressed an eye roll.

"Morgead! How did you get so dirty?" Ms. Elizabeth asked suddenly, appalled at the preschooler caked in sand.

"Jezebel pushed me in the sandbox when I was soaking." Morgead explained through his teeth.

"Jez!" Ms. Elizabeth began to scold the young girl.

"What? He-,"

"I don't want to know what he did!" Ms. Elizabeth held up a pale hand, silencing Jez. "Time out." Ms. Elizabeth pointed to where Jez had been sitting fifteen minutes earlier.

Ms. Elizabeth turned to Lucky. "There's a hose around the left side of the building, would you take him to wash off?"

Lucky nodded and lead Morgead around to the hose to wash off.

"I wonder what he did." Rashel mused, looking back and forth between Jez and Morgead.

"You do _not_ want to know." James promised.

"So, what now?" Thea asked, running her fingers threw her wet blonde hair.

"Now, we learn some basic survival skills." Ms. Elizabeth answered when Lucky and Morgead had returned.

"What are _four year olds_ going to use _survival skills_ for?" Ash asked quietly.

"Well, they're always good skills to have. Better now than later." Rowan explained softly.

"Whatever." Ash sighed, zoning out of Ms. Elizabeth's lecture.

_If you're going to think about Mary-Lynnette, you might want to shield your thoughts. _A very smug Kestrel mentally told her brother.

Ash blushed and did as she advised.

The rest of the day flew by faster than Toothless. **(AN: I love How to Train Your Dragon! It was the cutest movie! My friend and I want a Night Fury now XD)**

"I can't believe we had actually sandwiches for dinner." Delos shook his head.

"Why not? Too peasant-like for you?" Jez snapped.

"No! It's just that you wouldn't really expect sandwiches after… _sand_wiches…" Delos referred to the lunch incident.

"Oh." Jez walked away snickering.

"Okay, kids! Gather around!" Ms. Elizabeth waved everyone in a circle in the grass. "It's time to get ready for bed."

That earned many groans and a "But it's only… Hey, what time is it?"

"It's bed time." Ms. Elizabeth said solemnly. "Now, I will be sleeping inside for anyone who wants to sleep outside, and Lucky will stay outside in case any of you would prefer to sleep out here."

"But wait! We can't go to bed with out roasting marshmallows!"

Ms. Elizabeth sighed. "We don't have marshmallows."

Jade held up a bag of nice, fluffy, white puffs of sugar.

"We don't have a fire pit." Ms. Elizabeth used that for her excuse.

Jade frowned and put the bag of edible hyperness back at her side.

Ms. Elizabeth told the student to go get in their PJ's brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

When everyone was done and once again formed in the circle Ms. Elizabeth handed out sleeping bags and such.

"Now anyone who want to come inside and Jez and Morgead, come with me!" Ms. Elizabeth led Jade, Thea, Eric, Gillian, David, Hannah, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Iliana and Blaise inside, when everyone had their belongings.

"Why do we have to go inside?" Morgead grumbled.

"Because she's afraid we'll ditch in the middle of the night." Jez sighed.

"Smart woman." Morgead praised. "But she doesn't trust Lucky?"

"Well he'll have enough on his plate with Ash and Mary-Lynnette out there."

"Yea. I hope she flattens him." Morgead had a very literal picture in his head of that happening.

Jez rolled her eyes. "Yea, but there's no way. For one thing," Jez lowered her voice and spread out her sleeping bag in a corner, "she's _vermin_. And second of all, Ash has sisters, and he so knows how to handle girls."

"But Mary-Lynnette does have a brother." Morgead pointed out.

"Yea, I guess she does. Well, whatever." Jez shrugged, climbing in her sleeping bag. "Good night."

Ms. Elizabeth called, "Good night." And the lights flipped off, except for a nightlight near the exit.

Morgead climbed into his own sleeping bag. "Good night, Jezebel."

"Don't call me that, idiot." Jez mumbled.

"Of course. It will never happen again Jezebel." Morgead smirked.

"I'm warning you." Jez yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good night, Jez."

"G' night."

"Quinn, I have a question." Rashel stated.

"Ask away." Quinn replied.

"Why do you keep telling your dad that preschool is evil?" Rashel then added, "And don't tell me because it is!"

"Because my dad is a very religious person, so I think that if I keep telling him that preschool is evil, he'll let me stay home." Quinn explained.

"Oh. And do you think it's working?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, instead of being absolutely annoying, why don't you be absolutely silent and _go to sleep_?" Keller suggested.

**(AN: Gotta love Keller! =D)**

Good nights were exchanged, and Keller's demands were fulfilled.

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes. "So I can star-watch." She lifted the binoculars out of her sleeping bag.

"Aren't you supposed to use a telescope for star-watching?" Ash raised his eyebrows.

"And how was I supposed to accomplish getting _that_ here?" Mary-Lynnette retorted.

Ash shrugged. They both fell silent, Mare looking at the sky, and Ash watching her.

"You looking at the Trifle Nebula thingy?" Ash asked.

"The what?" Mary-Lynnette asked, lowering the binoculars to look at him. "Oh, you mean the Trifid nebula!"

"But the other day you called it Trifle." Ash replied stubbornly.

"I was hyper!"

"So?"

Mary-Lynnette closed her eyes, thinking of a reply. "I'm to tired to argue with you now. It's the Trifid nebula, end of story."

"Whatever. So what _are_ you looking at?" What could he say? The boy was curious.

"I can't see much." Mare frowned. "The light is bleaching everything out."

"That's a shame."

"You sound so sincere." Mary-Lynnette snapped.

Ash shrugged and they both started when it suddenly became darker out.

"The lights went out." Ash explained.

But Mary-Lynnette wasn't listening. She had brought the binoculars up and was looking intently through them.

"Ohh look!" Momentarily forgetting their rivalry, Mare handed Ash the binoculars, giving his direction in where to look.

"It's that pretty?" Mary-Lynnette asked, intently watching his face.

"Mhm."

"Oh! An if you look…" Mary-Lynnette continued to show Ash the night sky.

When Ash finally handed Mary-Lynnette the binoculars, she looked through them and set the binoculars back in her sleeping bag. "And now the moons out."

"And now," Lucky approached the two kids, "It's time to go to bed."

"Fine." Ash said, settling in his sleeping bag.

"Good night." Mary-Lynnette replied, already half asleep.

"'Night." Kestrel and Rowan said simultaneously, laying on Mary-Lynnette's right side.

"Good night." Ash mumbled, his words almost inaudible for he was snoring the second after the words left his lips.

"Why is so bright?" Keller asked, rubbing her eyes the next morning.

"I think it's so bright because it wants to irritate us." Quinn sat up stretching.

Keller, Galen, Rashel, and Quinn had all slept in a cross shape with heads in the center. The only reason Galen was even out there was because he had a _slight_ crush on Keller. A teeny, _teeny_ crush; about the size of, let's say,_ Jupiter_.

It was dawn, and the sunrise was practically yelling at the kids, who had slept outside, to get up.

Lucky sat up and laughed. "I guess Elizabeth didn't take _that_ into consideration."

"Consider-what?" Ash asked, stretching like a cat then falling back asleep.

"Un-believable." Kestrel rolled her eyes, already up.

"You know, you don't seem like a morning person." Quinn observed.

"Oh, I'm not." Kestrel grinned at him, showing teeth.

Quinn raised his eyebrows at the lamia and shook his head, also getting up.

Mary-Lynnette sat up carefully; feeling her face to make sure Ash hadn't tried anything while she was asleep.

When she was positive Ash hadn't messed with her, Mary-Lynnette stood up and noticed the snake on her sleeping bag.

Mary-Lynnette, who was deathly terrified of snakes, screamed for all she was worth.

That woke Ash right up, and he burst out laughing when he realized what she was screaming at.

"Haha! It's a fake snake! Haha! Hey that rhymes!" Ash laughed, grabbing the snake.

"You- you! I hate you! That's not funny!" Mary-Lynnette cried, still freaked out.

Quinn was obviously on Ash's side. He was laughing almost as hard as Ash, who was on his back laughing.

"Ash Redfern! That really wasn't funny!" Rowan scolded, hugging Mary-Lynnette. "Was it Kestrel?"

But Kestrel wasn't the right person to ask. She was stifling laughter with her hand.

"Kestrel!"

"What? His laughter's contagious." Kestrel gestured toward her brother.

When Mary-Lynnette had calmed down, Quinn came over to Ash and said, "Well at least you got a point now!"

"A point?" Ash asked, confused.

"Aren't you keeping score? Of how many times you pull successfully something on each other?"

"No." Ash stared at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, well, whatever. But that was awesome!" Quinn praised.

"I know!"

"You don't know anything!" Mary-Lynnette called from over on the other side of the field.

"Oh yea? I know you're scared of snakes!" Ash called back, sending him and Quinn into fits of laughter.

"You know," Lucky said crouching down by the two boys. "It's easier to tell a girl you like her instead of pulling pranks on her."

"I do not like her!" Ash folded his arms across his chest.

Lucky just raised his eyebrows and Ash let his arms fall to his side. "Okay, maybe just a little. But only because messing with her doesn't get old!"

"Ooo." Quinn laughed a laugh that sounded awful close to a giggle.

Ash rolled his eyes and Lucky stood up chuckling thinking, _Kids_.

"It's too early to get up." Jez complained loudly, loud enough to wake the other kids up.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Blaise asked.

"Breakfast time!" Jade squealed. "Are we having my marshmallows?" Jade held up the bag.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "No, Jade. We're having cereal."

"Lucky Charms?" Jade asked, definitely a morning person.

"Sure." Ms. Elizabeth replied, going over to the back door and opening it. She called for Lucky to bring the other kids in.

The outside sleepers filed in, extremely hungry and tired.

The preschoolers all got in a line for cereal. One by one the children were given a Styrofoam bowl and plastic spoons and choices of cereal.

One by one the children sat down at their desks, eating quietly.

Mary-Lynnette could hear Ash shifting in his seat. She froze, carefully set her spoon in her bowl, and quickly turned around with her hand out.

Her hand smacked into Ash's, causing him to loose his grip on the rubber snake and sending it flying across the room.

"What was that for?" Ash demanded when the snake had impacted with the wall.

"What was that for?" Mary-Lynnette was wondering the same thing.

They began an argument and Ms. Elizabeth watched them with dread.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" Lucky asked quietly.

"They are fighting, and it's not even time for school."

"So Jezebel. How did you sleep?" Morgead asked, grinning.

Jez didn't dignify that with an answer, but merely looked at the ceiling and asked, "Why don't you just stake me?"

**Okayyy. I know this chapter is extremely late (not that there's really a due date for it…) but I need you to understand! This chapter is EIGHT PAGES on Word. Eight pages. I think it's the longest one ever.**

**Yea, I really doubt that there would actually be a sleepover in preschool for such an occasion as learning survival skills, but I needed an excuse for there to be a sleepover! So, the survival idea came to mind! **

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the lateness!**


	13. Happy Hallow Samhain!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool-Chapter 13- Happy Hallow- ****Samhain****!**

**Thanks to ****GallagherGirlMacey and Lilly for the ideas in this chapter! =D**

**Now before Chapter 13…**

**Evelynn sat in the computer room of Thierry's mansion, stroking Jade's kitten Tiggy behind the ears.**

**Quinn was sitting on the floor in front of her, glaring at her with his signature black ice glare.**

**"You sent Ash on me!" Quinn growled, pointing to his rainbow coloured sparkling hair.**

**"Yes. I quiet like your hair. You look like Magnus Bane." Evelynn noted sounding cool and collected though she was laughing her head off in her shielded mind.**

**"Like **_**who**_**?" Quinn snapped.**

**"The High Warlock of Brooklyn." Evelynn replied.**

**"Brooklyn doesn't have a High Warlock. There's no such thing!"**

**"Last time I checked, you were a vampire, not a witch." Evelynn commented.**

**"And last time I checked you were a harmless thirteen year old lamia!" Quinn retorted.**

**"Oh, Quinn." Evelynn shook her head, chuckling. "No lamia is harmless." She grinned a very Kestrel-ish grin, showing her perfect white teeth.**

**"And plus, that's what you get for making fun of my story."**

**"Hey, aren't you allergic to cats?" Quinn asked, noticing the kitten in Eve's arms.**

**"No, Quinn. Lamia aren't allergic to anything." Evelynn said threw her teeth.**

**"Oh, right. I keep forgetting you're lamia. Anyway, you still can't harm me in your story." **

**Evelynn rolled her eyes. When would he learn? "You are dismissed."**

**"You don't get to tell me when I can go!"**

**"Then why didn't you leave earlier?"**

**"… I'll leave now."**

**"Good." Evelynn turned to the computer. She typed until she heard the door open again. She turned and smiled.**

**"You did good, Ash."**

**"Thanks. And Quinn hasn't even taken a shower yet." He smiled evilly.**

**Evelynn raised her dark eyebrows and Ash quickly explained, "I found the recipe for the slim on Nickelodeon and filled his bathtub with it, but had Thea make me a spell where you can only see it once your standing in it. And it's surprisingly slippery…"**

**"Fantastic." Evelynn sighed contently.**

**"So who's taking the blame for this?"**

**Evelynn thought for a moment.**

**"Morgead." They both said in unison, nodding.**

**"Soo… What now?" Ash asked.**

**"Now, I torture preschool Quinn."**

**"And how are you going to accomplish that, little cousin?" Ash raised his eyebrows.**

**"With Timmy."**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**"Wait! I need to talk to Delos!" Evelynn screamed.**

**"Fine. What?" Delos asked, walking in the room.**

**"I found out how to properly pronounce your name!"**

**"And how do you?" Delos asked.**

**"Well, I'm sure a lot of people pronounce it Dell-ose or Dell-os, but its Dee-loss!" Evelynn laughed. "Dee-loss! Hahaha!"**

**Delos was blushing like mad. "Just get on with the chapter!"**

A couple months passed like normal. Ash and Mare continued to fight and eventually Ms. Elizabeth found out a way to try and get them to stop fighting.

She labeled a jar with Ash's name and one with Mary-Lynnette's name, and put 30 pieces of candy in each. "For every fight you get into or for very insult to each other, I take out a piece of candy, and at the end of the month you may take all the candy you have left home." Ms. Elizabeth explained.

"Hey Mom," Ash said a month later, "Ms. Elizabeth gave me a jar!"

Jez and Morgead continued to pull pranks, Iliana still had a hint of black paint in her fine hair, and Keller still went on hyper alert whenever either of them had a pair of scissors.

"What? I was just going to cut out this star." Jez shrugged, but Keller still held her tail close.

Nothing really noteworthy happened, until Halloween…

"Samhain!" Thea and Blaise sang that morning on the way to school both in a great mood.

Even Ms. Elizabeth was in a great mood. She only gave Morgead one detention instead of three for dumping pumpkin guts on Jade.

"Happy Halloween!" Thierry greeted everyone that Thursday morning.

"What?" Thea asked, looking like she was getting ready to be mad.

"Happy Hallow- Samhain! Happy Samhain!" Thierry corrected himself.

Some of the guys were trying to scare one another, but nothing was scarier then the announcement Ms. Elizabeth made.

"Okay kids, we have a new student enrolling today." Ms. Elizabeth said right as the door opened.

"And here he is! Everyone meet Timmy!"

The students all turned to see a small boy with black hair and wide blue eyes. Timmy.

"I don't like him." Quinn hissed quietly.

"I think he looks okay." Rashel said.

Quinn hissed again.

"Easy, Jealous." Thierry laughed.

"Timmy, you will be sitting right over there in the empty seat next to Delos." Ms. Elizabeth showed Timmy to his seat.

"No! I refuse to sit next to him!" Delos declared.

"And why is that?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

_Because I don't like the look of his thoughts. _Delos thought.

_Yeah! _And _I here you! _The telepaths replied.

Ms. Elizabeth gave Delos a look like _I-thought-so-now-behave_. "So, Timmy. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Timmy stood and cleared his throat. "I'm Timmy. I like racecars and ice cream and bugs. I don't like vermin."

The Night Children's eyes went wide and they all sat shocked. Even Ms. Elizabeth and Lucky seemed taken aback by the obviously human child.

"What do you mean by vermin?" Ms. Elizabeth was the first to recover, though she instantly regretted it considering the possibility Timmy wasn't human.

"Rats and cockroaches." Timmy shuddered.

The Night People relaxed and let go of the breath they'd all been holding.

"Timmy, cockroaches are bugs." Mary-Lynnette pointed out.

"Well I don't like those bugs." Timmy snapped.

Ash scowled at Timmy. "_No one_ is rude to Mary-Lynnette but _me_." He said menacingly.

Timmy looked very confused and then turned to look at Ms. Elizabeth, who was rolling her blue eyes.

During free time, Timmy sat with the girls, seeing as the boys didn't like him all that much.

"What's wrong Quinn?" Galen asked after noticing Quinn glaring at the back of Timmy's head.

Quinn turned and looked at the center of the guy's circle. "He's… He's… He's taking Rashel from me!" Quinn blurted out.

The boy's were silent for a moment before howls of obnoxious laughter.

"Quinn," Ash said putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "If she really does like you, she would be over there anyway. And if she doesn't like you, then she'd be showing more interest in Timmy, or in any one of us." He gestured to the rest of the guys, holding in their laughter.

"I… I guess you're right… She doesn't seem all that interested in Timmy… But he seems interested in her!"

"If she really likes you," Ash repeated, "Then him hitting on her won't matter."

Quinn's eyes widened. "He's hitting her?"

"No!" Ash and the boys said quickly in unison.

"It's a figure of speech, Quinn. What I was trying to say is if he's trying to get her to like him, or flirting with her, she won't notice because she doesn't like him." Ash said.

Quinn nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Hey Ash?" Morgead was snickering. "What if I told you Mary-Lynnette was flirting with Timmy?"

Ash's eye widened and his face paled a little. Then he shook is head and said, "That's not any of my business."

"You like her." The boys chorused.

"Well." Delos said smugly, "I guess it's a good thing she's not, so that must mean she likes you too."

"And how do you know Mary-Lynnette likes Ash? Not any one of us?" Thierry asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Hey, isn't that Jez's line?" Eric asked.

"Whatever, but Mare barely notices you guys. She knows you exist, but she only really pays attention to Ash." Mark said.

"And you don't really pay attention to what's behind you." James said.

Behind Mark, Mary-Lynnette stood with a cup of water.

"You know that's not true baby brother." Mary-Lynnette said sweetly. "And do you know what else is true?"

"What?" Mark asked, looking very guilty.

"You're very wet." Mary-Lynnette tipped her cup a little.

"I'm sorry, Mare! I won't ever say anything that's not true ever again! I promise!" Mark pledged.

Mary-Lynnette held her cup upright. "Good."

"Hey James, Ash, Eric, David, Quinn, Thierry, Morgead, Delos, and Galen." Mary-Lynnette nodded to each of them, just to prove to her brother she did pay attention to them.

Mary-Lynnette was about to leave, but before she turned she said to Ash, "It's really not true." And with that, she returned to the girl's circle.

"It's totally true." Mark whispered.

"Totally." James agreed.

Ash blushed but controlled his expression. "Well I believe her."

"No matter how much it hurts." Delos said dramatically.

Ash snarled at his cousin.

"You _do_ like her!" James said, stunned slightly.

"Do not!" Ash said.

"Yea, and I don't like Jez." Morgead said sarcastically and laughed, then realized what he said and the color rose in his cheeks.

"You mean like I don't like Poppy?" James said, sarcastically.

"What?" Poppy asked, looking at James with wide, tearing, green eyes.

"No, Poppy! I was kidding! I _really do_ like you!" James said earnestly, going over to Poppy.

"Why would you kid about something like that?" Poppy demanded.

"Because we were talking about how Ash and Mary-Lynnette like each other-,"

"Do not!" The two exclaimed simultaneously.

"- And Morgead said "Like how I don't like Jez" when Ash said he didn't like Mary-Lynnette, and so I said "Like how I don't like Poppy" when I really do like you!"

Before Poppy could reply Ms. Elizabeth interjected, "Aren't you all a little young to be worrying about this type of thing and having crushes and whatnot?"

"I'll be five in three months!" Ash sounded offended.

"And you'll be mature… Never." Timmy said.

"Ohhh." The class said, completely shocked that anyone beside Mary-Lynnette would dare to mess with Ash. He was one scary soon-to-be-five-year-old.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Ash asked, but he wouldn't dare do anything with Lucky and Ms. Elizabeth right there.

"Yea, I think I did, or are you hard of hearing?"

Timmy continued with the insults to everyone one of the guys, planning them perfectly so the girls would never know.

When it was Morgead's turn to take the Tinsults, as they had begun to call them, Morgead resolved no matter how bad they were, he would not punch Timmy in the face… So instead he punched the wall.

"What in the-?" Ms. Elizabeth asked, running over to the two boys with Lucky.

The both stared at the gaping hole in the wall for a moment.

"You punch a hole... in the wall…?" Lucky asked Morgead, sounding breathless.

The other kids had begun to gather around to see what had the adults so flabbergasted.

"Morgead Blackthorn!" Ms. Elizabeth said.

"What? It was either that or his face!" Morgead gestured to Timmy, who looked simply horrified.

"Morgead!" This time both Elizabeth and Lucky said it.

"Well he was being mean to me!" If he had said it in a whiny tone, it would have been so cliché.

"Morgead!" Thea and Blaise both stormed forward. "You are _ruining_ this Samhain!" Thea yelled.

"Yeah, well guess what? I'm not a-,"

"Morgead!" All the Night People screamed.

"I thought people would be screaming my name when I was older. I guess the early bird gets the worm!" Morgead said.

Before anyone could react, Blaise stepped forward, slapped Morgead across the cheek and made a very dramatic exit.

The children then began to go back to their desks and Ms. Elizabeth briefly closed her eyes.

"Lucky, could you go to the hardware store to get something for the wall? Timmy you have a time-out for being mean to Morgead, and Morgead you now have a weeks worth of detention." Ms. Elizabeth said.

"But Ms. Elizabeth may I point out that Timmy was being mean to all of the guys, not just me." Morgead said.

"In that case, Timmy apologize to all the boys and you now have detention." Ms. Elizabeth changed the punishment.

Morgead and Timmy then took their seats, and Ash leaned forward and said to Mary-Lynnette, "I really don't like you."

"I really don't like you too." Mary-Lynnette replied as Jez slipped Morgead a piece of paper.

_You are so dead. Don't like you too._

_Happy Samhain,_

_Jez R._

"So you really like me?" Poppy asked for reassurance and James nodded, smiling.

…

"But seriously Mary-Lynnette, I don't like you."

**I am so, **_**so**_**, SO sorry about this, I've been kind of brain dead since the last chapter, which is perfectly understandable because the last chapter was super long! So I just wanted to apologize for the lateness! I assure you I already have an idea for the next chapter! So hopefully, it will not be this late!**

**And I wanted to give a shout out to my beta reader Vampire-Domo! Woot! =D**

**And in other news, I was wondering how you all liked the little opener story in the beginning of this, and another, chapter? I'm sure it was a little annoying because you wanted to **_**read the chapter**_**, or you just completely skipped over it, but it's a fun way of telling you all stuff! Dee-loss! Haha! Lol! Anyhoo, tell me what you think of it!**

**Sorry again for the lateness!**

**BookVampire**


	14. Happy Birthday!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 14- Happy Birthday!**

**Thanks to Elesary and Mara and LolaStarz2010 for the ideas for this chapter!**

**Suggestions are still welcomed! =D**

**And warning! Language!**

"Okay class, today we are going to be learning about fire safety." Ms. Elizabeth announced one sunny Friday, the week after Hallow- Samhain.

Morgead raised his hand and Ms. Elizabeth inquired what his question was.

"The question's not for you, it's for Lucky." Morgead said.

"Okay, what's your question?" Lucky's brow furrowed as he leaned back in Elizabeth's chair.

"Don't you have a job, or a life, or something?"

"Morgead!" Ms. Elizabeth exclaimed, not sure how to react to such a question.

"What? I'm just curious." Morgead shrugged.

"It's okay. I work for the Las Vegas police department at night to make sure people keep in line." Meaning he made sure the Night People were staying inconspicuous and not feeding too heavily.

**(AN: And I thought it would make sense for them to live in Las Vegas because that's where Circle Daybreak is anyway.)**

"Oh." Morgead nodded.

"Was that your only question?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." Morgead nodded again.

"Okay then. So fire safety…" Ms. Elizabeth began to explain the rules of fire safety and about the procedures if there ever was a fire.

"Now, we are going to test our new information and have a fire drill." Ms. Elizabeth said slowly, looking at each individual student.

Iliana raised her hand. "How do we know when to get up and stuff?"

"An alarm will go off to warn you about the fire."

"An alarm? Is it going to be loud? Is there actually going to be a fire?" Iliana's purple eyes went wide.

"No, there is not going to be a real fire and I have no clue how loud the alarm is." Ms. Elizabeth explained, her patience wearing thin.

"Ready Elizabeth?" Lucky called from the electrical box that held the fire alarm's switch.

"Ready, kids?" Ms. Elizabeth asked, wanting them to be ready first.

The class nodded and Lucky pulled the switch.

As you can guess, my wonderful readers, it didn't turn out according to plan.

Iliana began screaming; and Jez hit her with a wad of paper, Jade also began screaming, Delos made an unheard demand that the alarm be turned off, a few kids took the liberty of running out of the room to the playground, and others began to run in circles around the room.

"Would you all shut up?" Quinn yelled.

"Wow that alarm is loud." Mary-Lynnette called with her index fingers in her ears.

"What?" Ash called back.

"What?"

"_What?_"

"What?"

Morgead and Jez began pushing papers of desks, flipping over the vacant desks and chairs.

All the while Ms. Elizabeth was screaming at the kids, trying to get them to line up and go outside in an orderly fashion.

Lucky finally turned the alarm off and the kids panic switches turned off too.

Jez and Morgead pulled up the desk they had been in the process of knocking down, Iliana and Jade stopped screaming, the kids that had been running a muck collapsed and Mary-Lynnette and Ash stopped saying "What?"

"That was a complete failure." Ms. Elizabeth said, her voice raspy from yelling.

The kids that had been outside returned and among them, Eric asked, "What happened in here?"

"We had a little… problem." Ms. Elizabeth said. "Now, let's get the classroom cleaned up." She clapped her hands.

"Yeah." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Now." Ms. Elizabeth added sternly, looking directly at Quinn.

"On it." He muttered and got on his knees to retrieve some fallen papers.

In about ten minutes, the classroom was one again relatively clean and a visitor walked into the room.

"Mrs. Jordan! So nice to see you!" Ms. Elizabeth said cheerfully, hoping the children would behave better with a parent in the room.

"Hey, Elizabeth." Mrs. Jordan smiled.

"So what brings you here today?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"Well todays my Kitten's birthday." Rashel's mother smiled at her daughter.

"I knew that! I totally knew that!" Quinn claimed.

"So you came to wish her a happy birthday?" Ms. Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes. And I brought some cake- if that's okay." Mrs. Jordan held up the white box that held the cake.

**(Ha! I just finished the Forbidden Game by LJ! Get it? The white box…)**

"Yes, of course it's okay!" Ms. Elizabeth assured her.

"Today's Keller's birthday too." Galen spoke up, earning a glare from Keller, though her eyes said she was a little grateful.

"Well in that case…" Mrs. Jordan set the box down and pulled out a tube of red decorating frosting and added _And Keller_ to the _Happy Birthday Rashel _on the chocolate cake.

Keller turned as red as the frosting and mumbled a thank you.

"You're timing is perfect, we were just about to have lunch." Ms. Elizabeth informed Rashel's mom.

"Yum cake!" Ash said jumping to his feet and many of the guys mimicked his actions.

"Sit down!" Ms. Elizabeth snapped. "You will have lunch,_ then _cake."

"Fine." Ash muttered and did as he was told.

"Now you may get your lunches." Ms. Elizabeth said.

The preschoolers devoured their lunches and got in line for cake.

"Before we cut the cake, we're going to sing happy birthday to Rashel and Keller." Ms. Elizabeth said.

So they sang and Jez and Morgead replaced the final "Happy Birthday to You" with "Can we Have Cake Now?"

It turned out that there was enough cake for everyone to have two pieces, considering the face that no piece was thicker then Elizabeth's thumb. But when Jez and Morgead got their second pieces, they didn't eat it.

"Food fight!"

Cake flew in every direction and Ms. Elizabeth watched in horror as the frosting stained the carpet and a got number of peoples hair.

"You. Put. Cake. In. My. Hair." Mary-Lynnette said slowly and shoved her plate in Ash's face.

"Now you got it in my hair!"

"Well you put it in my hair first!"

"Ahh!" Iliana screamed and everyone froze and turned. Iliana's silky blonde hair was completely covered in brown and red frosting and she looked ready to burst into tears.

"Oh, no." Thea muttered as Iliana _did_ burst into tears.

"Come on Iliana, let's try to get this frosting out of your hair." Ms. Elizabeth took Iliana's hand and took her to the bathroom. "And whoever did this is in big trouble."

Timmy looked away guiltily.

"Anyway… I'm having a birthday party at the fair this weekend and you're all invited!" Rashel announced.

"When?" Gillian asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. I'll ask my mom."

"I almost forgot!" Quinn said suddenly and went to his backpack and got something out. He came back and handed Rashel a hand made birthday card. "Happy birthday."

"Aww, thank you, Quinn." Rashel's cheeks were tinted pink and she kissed Quinn on the cheek.

Quinn rubbed his cheek, looking _extremely_ pleased with himself and said, "You're welcome."

Timmy was squeezing his juice box so hard it popped, spilling juice all over his desk, but he hardly seemed to notice; he was giving Quinn the I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-Because-You-Got-The-Girl-I-Like glare.

Quinn however, wasn't paying Timmy any attention; he was glancing at Ash, who was giving Quinn two thumbs up.

Ms. Elizabeth came back with a teary eyed Iliana, whose hair was better, but there was still traces of chocolate in her hair.

"So, who put the frosting in Iliana's hair?"

Timmy got an idea. "Quinn did it!"

"What? No, I did not!" Quinn yelled.

"He really didn't, I was with him the whole time." Rashel said, glaring at Timmy.

"Then who did?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"Timmy." Ash said, "I saw him."

Ms. Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and Timmy hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Iliana, it was a mean thing to do." Timmy said.

"You bet it was!" Iliana said and walked away.

"Detention." Ms. Elizabeth sighed.

"Fun." Quinn gave Timmy a smile that would become his signature-charming smile.

The rest day dragged on slowly but finally it ended.

…

That Monday every kid that came, came shaken.

"What happened? You all look like you've seen a ghost." Ms. Elizabeth frowned, not liking the look of most of the kids.

"Something happened to Timmy at Rashel's party." Galen managed.

"What happened?" Elizabeth's blue eyes shifted to Timmy's empty seat.

"He was killed." Even Ash sounded shaken and when Elizabeth looked at him he put two fingers on his neck to silently tell her it had been a vampire attack.

Ms. Elizabeth's eyes widened and many of the girls started to cry.

But no one knew the truth. Hunter Redfern had changed Timmy into a vampire.

"I always hated vermin." New Vampire Timmy said, looking at the preschool on Hunter's left.

Mary-Lynnette looked out of the window of the preschool and spotted what she thought was Timmy, so she blinked and when she looked again, he was gone, but she still had an eerie feeling.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Mary-Lynnette was surprised and touched; it almost sounded like he cared about her. _Almost_.

"I can't believe Timmy's dead!" Rashel cried bolting for the bathroom.

"Personally, I'm glad he's dead. He was an ass." Morgead drawled.

**What a great closing sentence huh? But that's when my brain stopped delivering words to my fingers, so sorry!**

**And I now believe I have *looks around nervously* Lazy Author Syndrome!**

**Ash: Hell yeah you do!**

**Eve: Ash! Don't start with me!**

**Ash: Whatever.**

**Eve: That's a girl word.**

**Ash: No, every word is a unisex word.**

**Eve: Period.**

**Ash: Now there's a girl word. And there's my cue.**

**Eve: Whatever.**

**Delos: How is "period" a girl word?**

**Eve: Oh, Delos. Ask Maggie.**

**Delos: O.o Okayyy. Maggie!**

**Maggie: Yes?**

**Delos: How is period a girl word?**

**Maggie: Oh, Delos. There's a lot we need to talk about.**

**Anyway! I'm sorry for being lazy! And I'm not making any promises about the next chapter! But reviews help! A lot!**

**And seriously, suggestions are still welcome!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	15. ShowAndIDontFellLikeIt

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 15- Show & I Don't Fell Like it!**

** Thanks to Fearlee, JCullen The Cat, and ****Princezzp1226**** for the ideas in this chapter! =D**

**Delos (Dee-loss XD) re-entered Evelynn's computer room, looking eternally scared.**

** "I figured out how period is a girl word." He said.**

** Evelynn just raised her eyebrows at him and Ash said, "Well it's about time!"**

** "About time Delos got the Talk?" Morgead asked from the doorway.**

** "Yeah."**

** "No wonder he looks so pale." Thea observed, joining the group.**

** "What's going on in here?" Thierry asked, knowing Eve didn't like many- or any- people in her- his computer room while she was working.**

** "We were just talking about how Delos finally got the talk." Ash told him.**

** Thierry just shook his head muttering "Oh, Delos" before walking away.**

** "Are you going to tell everyone?" Delos hissed.**

** "Yep, pretty much." Ash nodded and Delos lunged at him.**

** Evelynn grabbed a mega-phone sitting on one of the bookshelves and yelled, "Hey!" At the wrestling vampires.**

** "Take it outside!" She commanded.**

** Without thinking, Ash jumped up and took the mega phone from her hands and ran out of the room yelling "Delos just got the Talk for the first time" Through the mega-phone.**

** Thea and Morgead then walked away leaving Evelynn alone at last.**

** "What the heck is he **_**doing**_**?" Mary-Lynnette asked, watching Delos chase Ash around the house.**

** "Telling everyone that Delos just got the Talk." Evelynn replied.**

Mary-Lynnette opened her mouth, most liking to comment on her Soulmates behavior, but Eve interrupted. "Hey, at least he's hot."

"Okay student's, this Friday we will be having a show and tell." Ms. Elizabeth announced.

"A show and what?" Poppy asked.

"A show and tell is where you bring something in- something appropriate in," Ms. Elizabeth gave Morgead a sharp glance, "And tell the class about it."

"Oh, sounds fun." Poppy perked up.

That Friday people brought in quite the variety of stuff.

"James, you first." Ms. Elizabeth said from her desk.

"Hey, where's Lucky?" James asked.

"He had to work late at a crime scene last night, so he won't be in today." Ms. Elizabeth said quickly then motioned for James to present what he had brought.

"I brought in my Mom's iPod. And iPod is a music player and I like music, so that's why I brought it in." James said and held up the red Nano.

"Does your mother know you brought her iPod in?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"No." James replied.

"Thank you, James. Poppy your next." Ms. Elizabeth sighed.

"I brought my favorite CD in! It's Hannah Montana!" Everyone turned to look at Hannah Snow, who ducked her head.

"I hate Hannah Montana!" Mary-Lynnette hissed.

"No way! Me too!" Ash said.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head and said, "I never would have guessed."

"Really? Then you're even dumber then you look."

"It's called sarcasm idiot! And that makes you dumber then you look!"

"Do you think that ever gets old for them?" Maggie wondered a loud.

"Obviously not." Delos said.

"Wait!" Poppy interrupted the argument. "You guys don't like Hannah Montana?"

"No!" They said simultaneously.

Poppy looked offended. "I'm done up here." She said and sat back down.

"Mary-Lynnette, you're up." Ms. Elizabeth said, with her head in her hands.

Mary-Lynnette brought in a picture book about the stars, Ash brought in his favorite movie –Ghostbusters! - Mark brought in his GI Joe action figure, and Jade brought in silver glitter.

"Glitter?" Morgead said. "That's lame."

Jade's lower lip stuck out and she slowly walked back to her desk.

"Detention and Kestrel you're up."

Kestrel brought in a headless Barbie doll, Rowan brought in a teddy bear, Thea brought in some dried rose petals and let everyone smell them, Eric brought in a picture of his dog, Gillian brought in a stuffed unicorn, and David brought a baseball.

"So, Rashel, what did you bring in?" Ms. Elizabeth asked, as Rashel made her way to the front of the room.

"I brought in these fake cat ears." Rashel said and put them on her head.

"Cool. Quinn you're up."

Quinn brought in a basketball, Thierry brought in a toy model of a car, Hannah decided to bring in one of the mothers fossils, and Jez brought in a toy motorcycle.

"Morgead, you're up." Ms. Elizabeth said.

Morgead went up to the front of the classroom, but didn't do anything.

"Show and tell the class what you brought." Ms. Elizabeth said, guessing he was acting like this to bug her.

"Show," Morgead said, lifting up a toy motorcycle like Jez's, "And I don't feel like it!"

Ms. Elizabeth closed her eyes and said, "Fine, Sit down."

Delos brought in a real pearl, Maggie brought in a soccer ball, **(Or a football for the people who call soccer football) **Galen brought in a book of poems, Keller brought in a "fake" cattail, Iliana brought in a stuffed pink elephant, and Blaise brought a book of "spells."

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Ms. Elizabeth asked, when everyone had presented.

When no one said anything, Ms. Elizabeth sighed and said, "Lunch time."

"Hey Morgead." Jade said sweetly.

Morgead turned and Jade threw her silver glitter in his face.

"Is my glitter lame now?" Jade continued in that sweet and innocent tone.

Morgead didn't reply, he just took the tube of glitter and poured the rest on Jade.

Jade giggled and got out another tube of glitter, this time the glitter was purple.

"Oh, Goddess! I hate the color purple!" Morgead said and began running.

Jade came after him, trying to trough glitter on his back, but she got everyone else instead.

"You got _glitter_ in my _hair_!"

"Wow, Ash. I've never seen a guy so concerned about his hair. That means that you're either gay or really conceited." Kestrel observed.

"I think he's both." Mary-Lynnette said, attempting to shake the glitter out of her wavy hair.

"Hey!" Ash said, also attempting to get the glitter out of his hair.

"The green glitter really matches your eyes." Quinn told Rashel, blushing a little.

"Thanks." Rashel replied, also blushing.

"You guys are acting like a married couple." Jez said, scowling.

Rashel and Quinn blushed red and Iliana squealed, "Rashel and Quinn are getting married?"

That caught everyone's attention.

"Quinn, how could you not tell me that?" Ash asked.

"I didn't even know!" Quinn retorted.

"What?" Blaise exclaimed. "Quinn you kind of _have _to know these things!"

"Well I apologize!"

"So, when's the wedding?" Maggie asked.

"Uh… I don't know… Now?" Quinn asked Rashel, who was still red in the face.

"Uh… Sure." Rashel giggled quietly.

"Who's going to marry you?" Thea asked.

"I will!" Ash volunteered.

"Okay." Quinn shrugged.

Ash grabbed Mary-Lynnette's book on astronomy and went over to Quinn and Rashel. "Well you have to stand up!" Ash said.

Quinn and Rashel stood up and the rest of the class sat in front of them. Except for Mary-Lynnette, who went to Ash's side to make sure he didn't try and screw anything up.

"Do you _John_ Quinn-" Ash snickered and Mary-Lynnette stomped on his foot, "Ow! Take Rashel Jordan to be your wife and stuff?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded.

"And do you Rashel Jordan promise the same thing?"

"Yes." Rashel smiled.

"Okay then. By the powers vested in me by the planet… Venus, you are now married and blah blah blah. You may kiss the bride." Ash snapped the book shut and Mary-Lynnette handed the happy couple plastic rings.

Quinn carefully kissed Rashel's cheek and everyone aw-ed.

"Well, today certainly has been an interesting day hasn't it?" Morgead asked.

"What's going on over here?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing; Quinn and Rashel just got married by Ash!" Iliana squealed happily.

Ms. Elizabeth just shook her head and went back to her desk.

**OMG! I think this has been the fastest update ever! Hope you liked it! =D**

** In other news: I'm working on a new story and I hope to get that up soon, so please keep your eyes open for it! :D Thanks!**

** Please review! It will help the next chapter be up faster! =D**

** BookVampire**


	16. Guess What Jade Said!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 16- The Lazy Author has Written!**

**Thanks to , ****Separate Entity, Lundybundy15, and Elesary for the ideas in this chapter! =D **

Ms. Elizabeth stared at the faces of her students. Mostly all of them had gotten over Timmy's death but some still looked slightly shaken, which is why Ms. Elizabeth was dreading telling the student the following news.

"Okay kids, tomorrow we are getting a new student." Ms. Elizabeth said slowly.

"Hmm… I hope this one doesn't turn out like the last," Morgead said.

"Who is it?" Thea asked, ignoring Morgead's comment.

"His name is Jeremy Lovett." Ms. Elizabeth answered.

"Oh, I know him. He lives in my neighborhood." Mary-Lynnette said.

"Is he the kid who's always mowing the lawn?" Mark asked.

"Anyway," Ms. Elizabeth interrupted, "He'll be here tomorrow, and you _will all_ be nice to him." She glanced at Morgead, who was suddenly very occupied with his thumbs.

"He won't be mean to the anyone like… Timmy was." Mary-Lynnette said, choking slightly on Timmy's name.

Most of the guys looked at Ash, expecting him to be snarling with narrowed emerald green eyes.

"How can you be sure?" Ash asked; giving the guys the exact response they were looking for.

"Because I know him." Mare snapped.

"Do you?" Ash asked partially to annoy her.

"Are you jealous, Ash?" Mary-Lynnette asked, with wide blue eyes.

"No!" Ash replied too quickly.

"Now that I have made that announcement, it's time to get back to addition." Ms. Elizabeth said firmly, cutting off Mary-Lynnette's reply for the second time that morning.

"Yeah." Delos said sarcastically.

Ms. Elizabeth gave Delos a sharp glance before proceeding with the lesson.

"Lunch time!" Ms. Elizabeth nearly yelled at the drifting students.

"Huh? Wha?" Morgead's head shot up and drool dripped from his chin.

"Elegant." Jez commented sarcastically.

"Shut it, Jezebel." Morgead angrily wiped his chin.

"Still there." Jez said smugly.

"Hey! Princy!" Morgead called to Delos.

Delos did not look happy. "What?" He growled.

"Can I use one of those fancy wash clothes you have?" Morgead asked.

Delos raised his eyebrows. "Did you drool again in your sleep?"

"No!" Morgead said too quickly.

"Then no." Delos turned. "And you're awfully disrespectful." He added.

"Why would he need to be respectful? You're four." Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Has anyone ever told you you're way too curious for your own good?" Delos asked.

"Ash tells me that all the time." Mary-Lynnette nodded.

"You should listen." Delos said and went back to Maggie.

Mary-Lynnette frowned and then looked at Morgead. "You have dried drool on your chin."

"Dangit!" Morgead began rubbing again.

"So what are you guys think about getting a new kid?" Eric asked, sitting next to David in the guys' circle.

"Fresh meat!" Quinn said and earned himself a slap from James.

"We'll see." Ash said, picking at his sandwich methodically. **(Like a cliché businessman with his cat, only he's picking at a sandwich XD)**

"Well no duh we'll see." David said.

Ash set his sandwich down and looked at David. "I was trying to set up a mood there."

"Annoying?" Mary-Lynnette guessed, looking over his shoulder.

Ash turned back to look at her with his mouth in a hard line. "No one asked you're opinion."

"No one asked you to set a mood." Mary-Lynnette retorted.

"No one asked either of you to be born." Delos interjected and Mary-Lynnette went back to the girls' circle.

"So… Keller…" Galen tried to find words as he stood next to his crush. Galen really liked her, but he didn't know how to tell her. Maybe he'd try to be cliché romantic. Like his dad whenever he upset his wife. "Do you like poetry?" Galen had always liked poetry.

"No. Not really." Keller frowned liked she was remembering something.

"Oh." Galen frowned. _Think! Think!_ Galen chanted in his head. Was he just not _ready_ to talk to her? "Well… Then…"

"Do you like poetry?" Keller asked, looking at him with those stormy gray eyes, reminding him of Gray Eyed Athena, the Greek goddess he often heard about in his bedtime stories.

"Yeah. I do." Galen nodded. "Not that it's not cool, that you don't like poetry. I mean it's just an opinion- right?" Galen said quickly. He expected sweat to start dripping down the side of his face.

"Yeah, but I guess poetry is alright." She pursed her lips and Galen thought he was going to pass out.

"Yeah…" Galen desperately tried to think of another thing to talk about. "So… What do _you_ like?"

Keller frowned, her dark brows pulling together, and Galen couldn't help but think about how kitten-adorable she looked.

Before Keller could answer there was a loud crash as one of the short shelves tipped over.

Everyone stared at it and then looked at the couple closest to it.

"I swear it just tipped over!" Quinn said, with his hands held at shoulder height.

Ms. Elizabeth said a colorful word.

"Liz!" Lucky said from the entrance, having heard her curse.

"Sorry. It slipped!"

"What does that mean?" Jade asked.

"What does what mean?" Kestrel snapped.

Jade repeated the word and Lucky and Elizabeth gasped. Ms. Elizabeth went and bent in front of Jade.

"Jade that is a really bad word I should have never said, and it's best if you never say that word ever again." Ms. Elizabeth explained.

"Okay!" Jade agreed, happily.

**Later already?**

"Hey, Mom! Guess what Jade said today!"

"Jade said _what_?"

**Really? The next day? Dang you're lazy!**

Everyone tried to get to school early to try and get there before the new kid. Jeremy Lovett.

"Dang, he's cute." Thea whispered to the rest of the girls.

"I know right." Mary-Lynnette giggled.

"He's okay." Blaise said, bored already.

"Yeah. I've seen cuter. But he is really okay." Jez agreed, surprising herself by even joining this conversation.

"Who do you think is cuter?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

Jez blushed and didn't answer.

"What do the rest of you think?" Thea asked, looking at the rest of the girls.

"Were… Were… Ahhh!" Keller screamed and ran outside and disappeared from sight.

"Uh… Okay… Hey Mary-Lynnette." Jeremy waved, noticing his friend.

"Hi." Mary-Lynnette waved back and Ash glared at Jeremy.

Galen, who had run after Keller, couldn't find her anywhere. He rested against a tree next to the monkey bars and caught his breath.

"Where is she?" He asked aloud. He heard a strange noise from the tree and looked up to see Keller, her cat ears twitching at the faintest sound and her claws extended.

"Keller! What are you doing in a tree?" Galen asked, climbing up the tree.

"He's a werewolf!" Keller hissed.

"And?" Galen never had like prejudices.

"And?" Keller repeated. "And that means he's a _dog_! Galen! I'm a _cat_!"

"Oh." Galen breathed. Then he got an impulse to laugh. "Keller, he won't hurt you. Mary-Lynnette's knows him, so he can't be all bad."

"'All bad.'" Keller quoted.

Galen rolled his eyes and promised, "If he hurts you, I swear as the Prince of the First House of Shapeshifter's, that I will personally kill him."

Keller slowly came down from the tree and Galen came after her.

"You sure you're ready to go in?" Galen asked.

Keller nodded and together they came back into the preschool.

Unlike Timmy, Jeremy hung out with the guys… And had the occasional conversation with Mary-Lynnette.

Every time Jeremy did so much as look at Mare, Ash's blood pressure rose a little more.

Morgead and Quinn had a bet to see how long he'd last.

Finally, Jeremy turned around to talk to Mary-Lynnette again, and with a cry, Ash lunged.

"She's _mine_! I saw her first!" Ash yelled.

"No! I saw her first! She's mine!" Jeremy yelled back, fighting Ash back.

Mary-Lynnette just stared at the two boys. Fighting over _her_.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lucky and Elizabeth came over to the fighting boys.

"What's going on?" Lucky asked, peeling Jeremy off Ash.

"He attacked me!" Jeremy pointed.

"He was flirting with Mary-Lynnette!" Ash pointed.

"And that upset you why? I thought you didn't like her." Lucky asked.

Ash flustered. "I... Well… I don't want her being deceived by the untrustworthy." Ash glared at Jeremy.

"'_Untrustworthy_'?" Jeremy spat and glared. "If anyone's untrustworthy it's _you_!"

This time Jeremy lunged at Ash and the boys skirmished again.

"Wait!" Mary-Lynnette threw herself between the boys. "Why would either of you be untrustworthy?"

The boys glared over her shoulder and to cover up the silence Ms. Elizabeth said, "I think I'll unlock the bathroom so the boys can wash up and everyone can take a bathroom break."

Ms. Elizabeth unlocked the bathroom. The construction workers had made a terrible screw up when they were building the school and instead of having a boys and girls bathroom, they had one large boys and girl's bathroom.

Good thing they're four!

Ms. Elizabeth, too tired to even give a math lesson, called "Is everyone done?" And before even waiting for an answer she flipped off the light and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Who turned off the lights?" Mary-Lynnette asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"I don't know." Ash replied.

**(The author apologizes if she starts typing lyrics instead of words because she's tired and listening to catching music… So sorry if that happens…)**

Mary-Lynnette flushed the toilet and opened the stall. "I can't see!"

"Neither can I!" Ash lied; his eyes had already adjusted, due to the white light coming in from under the door.

"Is anyone else in here?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"No." Ash asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Where are you?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Right here." Ash moved toward her, trying to walk as if he couldn't see.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't see!" That thought seemed to make her hysterical.

"I know." Ash tried to sound calm, but her hysteria was rubbing off on him.

He finally reached her and she clung to him like a life preserver.

"Hey, it's okay." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay? We're locked in the bathroom!" Mary-Lynnette pointed out.

Then something sunk in. "Wait, someone should have noticed we're missing." Now Ash started to go hysterical.

His hysteria cleared her head. "It's nap time. They won't realize for a while."

"But... We can't wait in here for an hour!" Ash stated.

"We might have too." Mary-Lynnette said quietly.

"No, I can just open the door! The door can only lock from the outside."

"Okay, try." Mary-Lynnette nodded.

"I can't reach the handle!" Ash exclaimed.

Suddenly the lights dimmed further and Mary-Lynnette clung to Ash again.

"Ms. Elizabeth turned off the lights." Mary-Lynnette realized.

"I can't see!" Ash complained.

"Neither can I!" Mary-Lynnette said.

"Come on people! Realize we're gone!" Ash said, staring at the spot where the faint light was coming from.

"Maybe we could bang on the door!" Mary-Lynnette said suddenly.

So they tried, but the door was thick.

"Let's just try to sleep. Might as well." Mary-Lynnette said, sitting down and curling in a ball on the dirty tile.

Iliana sat up and stood and carefully and made her way to Ms. Elizabeth's desk.

"I have to potty." Iliana whispered.

Ms. Elizabeth nodded and opened the bathroom and stared at the two bodies on the floor.

Mary-Lynnette had he head on Ash's shoulder and he had his arm around her torso.

"Aww." Iliana squealed.

"Lucky." Ms. Elizabeth motioned for Lucky to come over.

"You grab Ash, I'll take Mary-Lynnette." Ms. Elizabeth said and detangled Mare from Ash.

"You go ahead an go potty Iliana." Ms. Elizabeth flipped on the lights and took Mary-Lynnette to an extra mat.

"They're going to be confused when they wake up." Iliana said cheerfully and went to the bathroom.

**And the next day! In my head… Dang it stupid catchy song!**

**(Ash Redfern to the person who can guess what I'm listening to! JK I love Ash too much to give him up like that! XD)**

"Hey, guess what the totally random fact of the day is today." Delos said, coming up to Maggie and Mary-Lynnette.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette asked, wondering when they got totally random facts of the day.

"My dad gave me a fountain pen yesterday." Delos took the pen out of his pocket and showed the girls.

"Shouldn't you put the cap on?" Maggie asked, pointing.

"I have no clue where it is though." Delos frowned.

"Aren't you worried about staining your clothes?"

"They're all dark colors anyway." Delos said.

The next moment the fountain pen erupted and Ash sprang in front of Mary-Lynnette. The ink covered Maggie's hair, part of Ash's and part of Mare's.

Delos stared for a moment. "I'll throw the pen away and get some wipes." He said and walked off.

Delos returned and gave a wad to Ash and Mare and turned to Maggie.

"I'm really sorry." Delos said, moving the wipe across her delicate cheekbone.

"It's okay. I didn't even know they did that." Maggie said.

Delos looked into her deep brown eyes and got a shock. She really didn't blame him. He could see it in her chocolate, warm, dark eyes…

It was then that Delos Redfern, vampire prince, became Maggie Neely's Designated Royal Protectenator. Royal, because he was a prince and protect_enator_ because everything sounded cooler with 'enator' at the end… enator. Snicker.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" Mary-Lynnette asked as she wiped her hair again.

Ash looked her in the eye. "Because. Without you there to keep me from going insane, my hair wouldn't matter."

"Wait, hold up. I keep you sane and give meaning to your hair?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Well you provide a distraction from all things annoying…" Ash trailed off staring at Jade. "And I guess the last part didn't come out right. So let me try again. Without you, my hair is doesn't matter."

Before Mare could reply, Morgead went, "Puke."

**Sup FanFiction!**

**I don't have much to say about this chapter… So I'll give you other random stuff to read!**

Thanks Elesary for the awesome lines said by Ash and Delos at the end! XD

**I apologize for not using some of the other Soulmates... I tend to stick with my favorites (Ash and Mare) and the troublemakers (Jez and Morgead) because it's easier for me to write with them. So I'll try to use some of the other Soulmates more!**

**My dentist's name is M. John Quinn… I nearly screamed when I found that out…**

**And I have a few new stories up!**

**Rippled Water: It's a Percy Jackson fan fiction I'm writing with my best friend about two twin sisters of Poseidon. I threw in a little Night World, but not much. Reviews are highly welcomed!**

**Betrayal for the Better: I'm not updating until I have +10 reviews and I have 9 so far. Just 1, ONE-review people! Not that hard! "Hey! I love you're story please continue!" There's a review! You can copy and paste it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	17. Author's Note!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Author's Note!**

**I apologize; this is _not_ a chapter, but an author's note, as the top of the page says.**

**I'm going to be in Texas for one week starting in 3 days, and I'm not going to have my computer! Unfortunately my computer is not a laptop and I won't be able to update! **

**I already updated Circle Daybreak Preschool, I apologize if the chapter doesn't show up, but it says it's up on the My Stories thing. So sorry if it's not up!**

**And also, I'm sorry to say that there will be _no more then 30 chapters for Circle Daybreak Preschool. _I'm sorry, but I want people to read this story even after it's finished! And to see 30 chapters on the thing is really unappealing. And, personally, I only resort to reading new stories with over 15 chapters when I'm_ really_ bored. So I will not go over 30. And I have all the rest of the days planned out.**

**Thanksgiving Special, Winter Special (For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas) another Show and Tell, Valentine's Day, April Fools, and the last day! Plus other chapters in between if I fell like it.**

**Which brings me to another topic. _Do you want me to continue Circle Daybreak Preschool _with A.) Circle Daybreak Elemtrary school [i. Grade 4, ii. Grade, 5 iii. Grade] or with B.) Circle Daybreak High School or C.) Just end it with the preschool?**

**Yes, I know there are some Night World high school stories already, but I thought it'd be fun to write my own.**

**So leave a review with your vote! Please!**

**And I'm currently working on the next chapter for Betrayal for the Better and that **_**will**_** be up before I go.**

**Lastly, I'm trying to get my friend to write Lilith's POV for Rippled Water, but until then it won't be updated.**

**I'll try to get those up ASAP and I might even update CDP again before I go!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	18. Thanksgiving Special

Circle Daybreak Preschool-Chapter 17- Thanksgiving Special

**I'm hooome! =D**

**The idea for this chapter was given to me by bookgirl107! So thank you! **

"**Damn!" Quinn said, sticking his head in Evelynn's computer room, covered in slime. "I thought you were going to be gone longer!**

"**Yeah, sorry." Evelynn said sarcastically. "And nice." She gestured to the slime then continued to read Return, the awesome story buy her awesome beta reader, Rozu.**

"**Thanks." Quinn snarled. "Now I'm going to go find Ash and rip his head off." Quinn disappeared around the corner.**

**Ash crawled out from under Eve's desk. "Thanks. Now I'm going to go hid from Quinn some more." Ash went in the opposite direction from Quinn.**

"**Chicken!" Evelynn called after him and then noticed something on her desk. **

"**Snake!" Evelynn screamed, running out of her computer room.**

**Ash slid back into the room and picked up the rubber snake, laughing to himself. "Pay back for tattling on me to Mare when I said she wasn't going to own the Night World." Ash put the snake in his pocket and Quinn appeared in the doorway.**

"**You!" Quinn shouted running.**

"**Shit!" Ash cursed and jumped out the window… Again.**

**Okay, here's the chapter! **

"Okay kids. Today we'll be learning about a very special holiday today." Ms. Elizabeth told her sleepy students on Monday. All week, this Thanksgiving Week, they were learning all about the pilgrims and Indians.

Lucky had had the _wonderful_ (-insert biting sarcasm here-) idea that the kids could dress up like the pilgrims and Indians and re-enact the first Thanksgiving.

"I should stake you for even coming up with such a ridiculous idea." Ms. Elizabeth had told Lucky darkly with a teddy bear in her hand.

"What?" Thierry asked before the guys could say something stupid.

"Thanksgiving." Ms. Elizabeth answered.

"Yeah, because I have so much to be thankful for. Three sisters, all insane in their own special way." Ash said, earning glares from his sisters and a rain check on a punch from Kestrel.

Ms. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued on with the lesson of Christopher Columbus and all that boring stuff.

"That would be so cool if we could dress up and re-enact the first Thanksgiving!" Hannah said excitedly; she liked playing dress up.

Lucky chuckled and Ms. Elizabeth addressed the class, "Who else would like to do that?"

Most of the girls hands went up and Jez, Keller, and Rashel screamed "No!" and "Don't do it!"

A couple of the guys hands went up and the rest of the guys stared at them.

"What? It sounds fun." Eric said, his hand still in the air.

"Yeah, we get to have fun all day and not learn anything!" Mark agreed.

"Hm… Not learning anything… Like we do now!" Ash pondered it and finally put his hand up.

"Really Ash? You of all people…" James shook his head.

"C'mon Jamie! It will be so much fun!" Poppy smiled widely and James put his hand in the air to please Poppy.

"Yeah!" Poppy squealed.

"Really James? You of all people." Ash quoted sourly.

"Someone's in a foul mood." Mary-Lynnette muttered, her own hand down.

"No one says 'foul' anymore." Ash told her.

"Really? I heard it's quiet common in England." Mary-Lynnette replied, reading her picture book.

"Says who?"

"Says Harry Potter!"

"That tattooed wizard dude who goes to Pigfarts or something like that?" Ash asked.

**(AN: I LOVE A VERY POTTER MUSICAL! It's the most hilarious thing you will EVER see EVER! It's on YouTube! :D)**

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes, "Hogwarts, and yes."

"Oh. It sounds stupid."

"You're stupid."

"OMG this is going to be so much fun!" Iliana squealed.

"OMG?" Morgead asked, getting ready to rip Iliana's throat out for _not shutting up_!

"It stands for "Oh, my Goddess" go out in the world some time would yeah?" Blaise explained.

Morgead snarled and grinned when Iliana flinched.

"Wait, 'Goddess'?" Iliana asked Blaise, tilting her head.

**(Oh lalala! we love designer! Why are all Lady Gaga songs so damn chatty? Fashion!… SOS she's in disguise, SOS she's in disguise, Shakira FTW!)**

Jeremy smirked a little, knowing he could _really_ growl and Ash wanted to punch him _sooo_ bad.

"Calm." Mary-Lynnette whispered, not even needing to look at him to know Ash was pissed.

"Only when I get to break his nose." Ash muttered darkly.

Mary-Lynnette gave him the You-Will-Do-No-Such-Thing look.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." Rashel said with her head on her desk.

"Ms. Elizabeth hasn't said we're really going too." Quinn tried to console his "wife" "wedded" to him by Ash (Of all people in the class, ASH!) and a planet.

"Yeah, you're right, but most of the hands are up!" Rashel lifted her head only to let it fall on the desk again.

"Don't you think this will be fun Thierry?" Hannah asked animatedly, leaning forward in her seat to get a better look at Thierry.

"Sure." Thierry said, looking intently at his paper, know if they went through with it, it would be a huge _disaster_.

"You're hand isn't up." Hannah noted in a dangerous tone.

"Well, I _do_ think it will be fun… For a while." Thierry turned around to look at Hannah fully. "Jez, Morgead, Quinn, Rashel, and Ash are all free because Ms. Elizabeth and Lucky will be too busy with costumes and preparing everything."

Hannah's gray eyes went wide and her hand lowered. "Oh, goodness. They'd burn the place down!"

"Exactly." Thierry nodded.

"You're really smart." Hannah praised and then looked down, blushing.

"Ohh, looks like Hannah and Thierry's wedding is next!" Jez laughed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Thierry and Hannah blushed and Ash looked at them as if expecting him to marry them now.

"Hey, Mare, can I borrow you're star book?" Ash asked.

"Okay, two things. First; when did you start calling me Mare? And second; absolutely not!" Mary-Lynnette replied, getting her book out of her desk and holding it to her chest.

"Or is Ash and Mary-Lynnette's next?" Morgead laughed just to annoy the two.

"_What_?" Jeremy snarled.

Mary-Lynnette blushed red and Ash grinned at Jeremy, wanting to piss him off as much as Jeremy peeved Ash.

"I think Hannah and Thierry's sounds good." Rowan said, giving her brother a warning look.

"Aw, Rowan! Things were just about to get _gooood_!" Morgead grinned, knowing that Jeremy and Ash were _really_ going to kill each other fighting over Mare. And then she'd end up with someone else and leave the guys to kick themselves in their graves.

On that _lovely_ (eye-roll) note, Ms. Elizabeth, who had been talking with Lucky about the idea, announced that yes, there would be a Thanksgiving reenactment.

Some kids cheered, and others jeered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to be sick that day." Delos informed Maggie.

"Oh, come on!" Maggie giggled, "It will be fun!"

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt." Muttered her Royal Protectenator.

"Oh, Delos, no one is going to get hurt." Maggie smiled.

"Maggie." Delos turned around and looked her in the eye. "Do you know this class?"

Maggie laughed and waved a hand at him dismissively. "You're just expecting the worst."

"I tend to do that when my family is involved with things."

"C'mon Delos! How bad can they be?" Maggie asked.

Delos looked her in the eye again. "Ash pushed me in my bathtub which he filled with apple juice, dyed my favorite blazer yellow, and wrote on my face while I was sleeping. Morgead, though he's technically not my family, slapped me awake at three in the morning for a straight two weeks, put pink stripes in the yellow blazer, dyed all my socks neon green, and wrote stupid stuff on my walls. Jez, and I played catch and she always threw the ball, well… you can guess, she ripped the head off my favorite stuffed animal from Italy, and she burned my second favorite blazer."

Maggie stared at Delos, looking shocked but not surprised.

"Oh, and Quinn never comes over and James never does anything bad." Delos added in an afterthought.

"Wow." Maggie said.

"Yeah." Delos nodded.

"Hey," Galen said, joining the conversation, "At least Ash didn't put chlorine in you're hair and make it green for days, and Morgead didn't smash your bedroom window, and Jez didn't try to burn your books, and James didn't try to make you listen to every genre of music."

"Wow, I'd hate to have your family." Maggie said.

"Yeah…" Galen trailed off and turned back to Keller, attempting to now tell her he really likes her.

"So… Keller…"

**Really Galen? This again?**

That Thursday was when the re-enactment was scheduled and each kid was required to bring something.

That Thursday the student's filled into the classroom to find a lady no one knew in Ms. Elizabeth's chair.

"Hello students! My name is Mrs. Carly and I will be you're substitute today!" The woman said cheerfully.

"Substitute?" Morgead asked is disbelief.

"Yes, you're teacher wasn't feeling well today." Mrs. Carly explained.

"Oh, that new car in the parking lot is yours." Ash said calmly.

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Carly said, her blonde brow furrowing.

"It's on fire." Ash lied smoothly.

"What?" Mrs. Carly ran out of the room.

"Quick! Someone lock the door!" Ash commanded, but Morgead was already on it.

"We are bad." Ash leaned back in his chair after hearing the satisfying click.

"We are." Morgead gave Ash a high five on his way back to his desk.

"You guys are going to get in so much trouble!" Gillian said.

"We are not." Ash said confidently.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Mrs. Carly walked back into the building. Her car was not on fire and she was going to give that little punk detention.

Carly went to open the door, but it was locked. She felt her pockets and realized her keys were on the desk in the classroom.

"Hey, Leigh, I'm locked out of the classroom, can I have a spare." Mrs. Carly asked the receptionist, whose desk was positioned right in between the first two classrooms.

"Sorry, Carly, you have the spare. How'd you get locked out?" Leigh replied.

"Some kid told me my car was on fire." Mrs. Carly said bitterly.

"Yeah, Elizabeth said something like that would happen. She said those kids are a real handful." Leigh said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to see it one of the kids is tall enough to unlock the door." Carly said and began walking.

"Okay, good luck." Leigh called after her.

Mrs. Carly knocked on the door to the classroom, looking through the glass at the kids. "Can one of you unlock the door?" She called.

Looks of confusion crossed some of the children's expressions.

"The door!" Carly called, tugging on the handle.

A dark haired green-eyed girl got up and crossed the room. She stood on her tiptoes but she wasn't tall enough.

The girl shrugged and went back to her seat. Others tried but no one was tall enough.

Suddenly, Mrs. Carly had an idea. She disappeared outside again and came around the back. She opened the door leading to the playground.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner!" She said.

Mrs. Carly introduced herself formally to the class after putting the room key in her pocket.

Before lunch the students all took their desks outside and Mrs. Carly and a few volunteer parents put table clothes on the makeshift table while the student's got ready.

Pilgrims: Poppy, Ash, Jade, Rowan, Thea, Eric, Gillian, Quinn,** (xD Hahahaha!)** Thierry, Hannah, Delos, Maggie, Galen, and Iliana.

Indians: James, Jeremy, Mary-Lynnette, Mark, Kestrel, David, Rashel, Jez, Morgead, Keller, and Blaise.

The kids all in their costumes gathered around the table which had a really Thanksgiving meal on it! Turkey, potatoes, cranberry sauce, stuffing, pumpkin pie, and all that good stuff.

"Oh, you two look so adorable!" Mrs. Carter said, hugging her two children close.

"Mom!" Mark whined and Mary-Lynnette giggled.

"Wow, Quinn, that costume really fits you." Rashel observed.

"Yeah, it does." Thierry agreed.

"Freaky." James said.

The students all sat down at the table and Morgead picked up the mashed potatoes.

"I can't help it!" Morgead exclaimed and flung a handful of potato in Jez's hair.

Jez took the cranberry sauce and shoved it in Morgead's face.

David jumped on the table and yelled, "Food fight!"  
Ash took advantage of the "fight" part and jumped at Jeremy.

Ms. Elizabeth suddenly came out back, looking paler then usual with dark bags under her eyes and a scarf around her throat. She looked at the fight and groaned, regretting coming to school at all, even if she did leave her phone in her desk.

**Later that same day…**

"Hey, Morgead, where'd you get the phone?" Jez asked, gesturing to the cell in Morgead's bag.

Morgead just snickered and shook his dark head.

**Hey! I'm home! :]**

** Sorry, I got a little lazy writing the end xP but it is 2:30… So sorry!**

** Thanks to Rozu for the beta read and seriously, _read her stories_!They rock!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	19. Where is my Phone?

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 18- Where is my Phone?**

** The idea for this chapter was given to me by JCullen The Cat! Thank you!**

** Remember in the Author's Note how I said I would add some extra chapters if I felt like it? Well this is one of the chapters! You're welcome ;)**

_"Hey, Morgead, where'd you get the phone?" Jez asked, gesturing to the cell in Morgead's bag._

_Morgead just snickered and shook his dark head._

The next day Ms. Elizabeth came into the work, though she didn't look much better then she had when she had rummaged the entire classroom looking for her cell phone a day earlier.

"Where _is_ my phone?" Ms. Elizabeth asked herself, looking through her desk drawers again.

"Oh, Lucky! There you are! Can you do me a favor and call my cell phone?" Ms. Elizabeth asked when Lucky walked in during lunch.

"Still haven't found your phone?" Lucky's lips quirked up in a smirk, amused at how lost his Soulmate seemed without her texting device.

"No." Ms. Elizabeth frowned and started fiddling with her fork.

Lucky pulled out his phone and dialed Elizabeth number. "It's ringing." Lucky said.

"Everyone be quiet!" Elizabeth commanded, listening quietly for the ring.

"_Tik Tok, on the clock_

_ But the party don't stop no_

_ Whoa, oh, oh, oh_" _That _was _seriously_ a _preschool teachers ringbone_? Ke$ha? The so-called 'Taylor Swift on _drugs_?'

**Ash: You're really a piece of work, Evelynn.**

** Eve: *Laughs evilly* I know.**

Ms. Elizabeth's cheeks tinted a little as she followed the sound of her _lovely_ ring tone.

"_MORGEAD_!" Ms. Elizabeth screamed, reaching into his backpack.

"Oh, how'd _that_ get in there?" Morgead asked, laughing a bit nervously.

Ms. Elizabeth turned toward the troublemaker, looking ready to rip his head off.

"You. Took. My. Phone!" Lucky ran and grabbed Ms. Elizabeth by the waist to keep her from chasing Morgead around the classroom.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, calm down!" Lucky tried to soothe her.

"Yeah Lizzy, calm down." Morgead agreed, edging behind Jez.

Ms. Elizabeth continued to struggle against Lucky's inhuman strength.

"I'm going to rip you into shreds Morgead Blackthorn!" Ms. Elizabeth screamed.

"Shh… Shh…" Lucky whispered in her ear and put a hand on her shoulder. Ms. Elizabeth fell asleep and her head fell sideways against Lucky's chest.

"What happened to her?" Iliana asked with wide eyes.

"He did the Vulcan thing." David said, squeezing his hand to demonstrate.

"What?" Hannah asked, looking at David like he was going to start laughing manically.

"If you squeeze a persons shoulder in the right place they pass out." David explained.

"I thought that only happened in movies." Ash mused.

"What movie did that happen in?" Kestrel asked.

"Spaceballs." Ash laughed.

"I thought Dad said you couldn't watch that movie." Rowan pointed out.

"He did." Ash grinned.

** (Ahh, I love that movie, but it ain't for kids xD**)

"Ash…" Rowan trailed off, shaking her head.

"I'm telling Dad!" Jade exclaimed!

"Why?" Ash demanded.

"Because! You told Mom about me saying that word I wasn't supposed to!"

"You ate candy out of the stash in my toy box!" Ash accused.

"What? No I didn't!" Jade folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Yes you did! I was missing a Snickers! And _no one_ touches the Snickers!"

"Uh... Ash…" Rowan interrupted, looking down. "That was me." She admitted.

"_Rowan_!" All her siblings said, though Kestrel said it more like a question.

"I am so proud of you!" Kestrel hugged Rowan.

"Hey! I hate to break this up but you can discuss this on your own time! Right now we need to figure out what to do with our passed out teacher!" Thierry shouted over the conversations that had started.

"Thierry's right." Galen said.

"Oh, please, you're both acting like there's no other adult in the room." Jez scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to the receptionist and get you guys another substitute and then I'll take Elizabeth home." Lucky said, walking out of the room.

"There's no adult in the room." Gillian pointed out.

There was silence for a moment then, "_Partay_!"

**(AN: Yes, I **_**did**_** purposely spell it like that!)**

Then the class said, "_No_, Morgead!"

"Personally, I think it's a great idea!" Ash said.

"Yeah, Rashel and Quinn never did have that reception after the wedding." Blaise said sarcastically, using air quote when she said "wedding".

"Rashel and Quinn got _married_?" Jeremy asked, a little bewildered.

"Yeah, they did. Where have you _been_?" Ash asked.

Jeremy glared at Ash while Morgead said, "I think Jeremy and Mary-Lynnette should get married."

Mary-Lynnette turned a bright shade of pink and Ash turned slowly to face Morgead. "What did you say?"

Morgead waved Ash forward. "Bring it on Blondie!"

Ash lunged and he and Morgead fought.

"What's going on in here?" Lucky asked, pulling the two boys off of each other, each still trying to land a punch.

"Morgead suggested Jeremy and Mary-Lynnette get married." Delos explained.

"Ah." Was all Lucky said.

"Hey, Lucky, I called a substitute, she should be here in about five minutes. I can watch the kids until she gets here." Leigh the receptionist said.

"Okay. Great. Thanks. " Lucky said before picking his Soulmate off of the carpet. "Be good." He added sternly to the kids before taking Elizabeth out of the door.

"Okay kids, get in your seats." Leigh told them as she made her way to Elizabeth's desk.

"Okay, Leigh I'm here." Mrs. Carly said five minutes later. She was digging through her purse for something and when she looked up her face filled with dread. "Oh, no. Not these kids."

"Good luck." Leigh wished on the way back to her desk.

"I still can't believe Lucky forgot Ms. Elizabeth phone!" Morgead whispered to Jez, playing with the phone in his hands, now on silent.

"I know right!" Jez laughed quietly.

**Hey! I don't really have anything to say except I don't own the song Tik Tok by Ke$ha or Spaceballs. Seriously, NOT A KIDS MOVIE! But it's hilarious! Especially if you've seen Star Wars xDDD Hahaha!**

** Oh, and I have decided to do the ****Circle Daybreak Elementary School**** AND The ****Circle Daybreak High School****! I WAS going to do the SIXTH grade! But ****I lurve mustangs**** is currently writing ****Night world Middle School****, where all the kids are in SIXTH grade! So rightfully, the sixth grade is hers so I'm going to do ****FIFTH**** grade instead!**

**Thanks to Rozu for the beta-read! **

**Please review! :D**

**BookVampire**


	20. Shut up!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 19- Shut up!**

**Thanks to bookgirl107 for the idea!**

**And in case there was any confusion, I will be doing both the Circle Daybreak Elementary School and the Circle Daybreak High School in two separate stories! Okay? Two more stories! Got it? Good.**

* * *

When the school day was over, Mrs. Carly released the students to their rightful guardians.

"Hey dude," Morgead approached a random guy as he, Jez, and Jez's uncle walked home, "You want a phone?" Morgead showed him Ms. Elizabeth's phone.

"No, he doesn't." Jez's uncle grabbed the back of Morgead shirt and dragged him away.

"Darn." Morgead muttered disappointed. He had been hoping to get some money outta that guy!

A week later, Ms. Elizabeth returned to the classroom with a new cellphone and some very interesting information….

"Wait- what does 'pregnant' mean?" Jade asked.

"It means I'm going to have a baby!" Ms. Elizabeth said happily.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." Morgead commented and Ms. Elizabeth gave him the death glare.

"This means I get to go on maternity leave!" Ms. Elizabeth said.

"What does that mean?" Jade asked.

"It means that when I start feeling bad, I get to have time off until the baby is born!" Ms. Elizabeth explained.

"Aww! But I like you as our teacher!" Iliana whined.

"It's okay, Iliana. When I do start feeling bad, I'll only be gone for five months!" And by then school will be out, Ms. Elizabeth added silently.

"That's too long!" Iliana cried.

"It will go by faster then you know." Ms. Elizabeth promised.

"No it won't!" Iliana cried again.

"Would you shut up?" Morgead demanded.

"Ms. Elizabeth! Morgead's being mean!"

"What a surprise," Ms. Elizabeth muttered. "Morgead!" She said much louder and Morgead scowled at his desk.

"Wow, the girls are whiny today." Morgead scowled at lunch.

"We are not!" Jade's high-pitched voice rang in Morgead's ear.

"Gah!" Morgead jumped a bit and Ash started to push Jade's face away.

"Hey!" Jade said and bit her brother's fingers.

"Ow!" Ash clenched his fist and examined the bitten fingers.

"I'll get you later." Ash promised Jade while she was giving Mary-Lynnette a high five.

"You're such a wimp." Eric laughed.

Ash glared at him and grabbed Kestrel's lunch box from behind him and chucked it at Eric.

"Hey! What's in this thing?" Eric was knocked back and he lifted Kestrel's lunch box from his face.

"Candy bars?" Thierry asked, looking at the contents of Kestrel's lunch box.

"No." Ash hissed. "_My_ candy bars."

All the guys stared at him before breaking into howls of laughter.

"_Kestrel_!"

Kestrel laughed and stood, taking Mary-Lynnette with her.

If looks could kill, Kestrel would have dropped dead. Ash glared at his sister and Kestrel laughed.

"Come and get me brother!" She taunted from behind Mary-Lynnette.

"Uh... Ash? You might want to get your candy before you do anything else." Mary-Lynnette suggested, putting her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at the sight of the guys.

Most of the guys had lunged at Kestrel's lunch box and come back with a candy bar or two.

Ash's eyes narrowed and turned back to Kestrel. "I don't care, as long as I get her," He pointed to Kestrel.

"You won't hurt me." Kestrel said smugly.

"And why not?"

"Because you won't risk hurting Mary-Lynnette." Kestrel stuck her tongue out.

"Uh, I think I'll sit down now." Mary-Lynnette said uncomfortably, knowing that Ash would get Kestrel back anyway.

"Wait! No, Mare!" Kestrel said as her shield sat next to Hannah.

Ash took advantage of Kestrel's momentary vulnerability and ran at her.

Kestrel fought back hard and everyone turned back to face the center of their respective circles when Ms. Elizabeth came by to see what Ash and Kestrel were fighting about.

"Candy? Really?" Ms. Elizabeth sighed, pulling Ash and Kestrel apart.

"It was my secret stash!"

Later at recess Eric came over to the group of boys. "Look what I found!" He said excitedly.

"What?" Morgead asked, not even that interested.

"A lizard!" Eric opened his palm to show the little lizard he had found on the wall.

There were screams from the girls who had overheard.

"Really!" Thea asked, coming over to look. "Aw! He's so cute!"

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd like reptiles." Eric said.

"I love all animals." Thea said, looking intently at the lizard.

Some other kids came out to check out the lizard.

Ms. Elizabeth, who had learned to come check out what the kids were doing when they had all gathered in a big group, came over to them. "Eric! Go put that thing back where you found it and go wash your hands!" Elizabeth screamed.

**(Sigh, I'm really going to miss her.)**

Eric sighed and did as the teacher said.

When Eric exited the bathroom Thea was waiting outside with a stuffed puppy.

"Wanna play vet?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"Sure!" Eric smiled and they walked outside and set the stuffed dog, Dash, on one of the colorful plastic tables.

"His fur is nice and shiny." Eric observed.

"But look at his ear!" Thea said, lifting the dog's ear where Iliana and Blaise had ripped it while fighting over it.

"He needs surgery!" Eric said urgently.

"We don't have the materials!" Thea replied.

"Well we still need to fix him!"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I'll go get the tape!"

"Hurry! We're loosing him, Doctor!"

Eric ran into the classroom and Thea pressed rhythmically on the stuffed animal's chest.

Eric came back with tape and Thea said, "Doctor, he's almost gone!"

"Not for long!" Eric carefully wrapped the tape around Dash's ear.

"There!" He said looking pleased with his work.

"Now he's all better!" Thea smiled proudly.

"You did most of it." Eric blushed modestly.

Thea and Eric smiled at each other and Quinn said, "Aren't they supposed to start making out now?"

"Shut up!" Eric snapped and Morgead, David, Ash, James, and Delos all sniggered and continued munching on Ash's candy bars.

"I think they are." Ash smirked.

"Mmm… That'd be something to see!" Morgead laughed.

"Dude! We're four!" Jez said from the opposite side of the table as the guys.

"I'll be five in-"

"We know Ash!"

"I was just saying." Ash pouted a bit.

"He's so cute when he pouts!" Mary-Lynnette teased and all the girls giggled.

"Shut up," Ash mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Oh, and those pink cheeks!" Mary-Lynnette fake swooned.

Ash blushed redder and Jez, deciding to be nice, said, "But he's not as red as Morgead when I found his collection of Barbies under his bed."

Morgead blushed red. "Those are my sister's!"

"You don't have a sister!"

Morgead's face looked as red as an apple. "Shut up!"

**

* * *

**

And I'm going to stop here because I'm having a hilarious conversation with one of my besties about Jace Wayland from The Mortal Instruments! XD Hahaha! BTW, that's where Magnus bane is from.

**Quinn: I hate Magnus Bane!**

**Evelynn: *Slaps Quinn* MAGNUS IS EPIC!**

**Quinn: Okay! Sorry!**

**Anyway, sorry for the lateness and the laziness!**

**Thanks to Rozu for the Beta Read!**

**Please Review! :D**

**BookVampire**


	21. Wow Winter Special!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 20- Wow Winter Special**

**Yes, I know this is **_**long**_** over due, but I haven't been really inspired to write for this story lately. Especially because I only have 10 chapters to finish off the story, so that's pressuring me because I **_**really**_** want to give you guys an **_**awesome **_**Grand Finale! It would really help if you all **_**reviewed**_**…**

**And also, as you can tell, this chapter is the Winter Special, and where I live, it's still 100+ degrees out! So I'm not really in the "Holiday Spirit" if you know what I'm talking about. Also I really don't want to offend any of you because I know not everyone celebrates Christmas and I really am truly sorry if this offends you in any way! And I hope you aren't disappointed with the chapter!**

* * *

Thierry came into the classroom the day before Winter Break started and said, "Happy Holiday's everyone!"

"Wow, I expected to turn around and see you in a Santa Claus suit." Morgead said sarcastically.

Thierry gave Morgead a look that was between chided and very annoyed.

"Happy holidays!" Hannah giggled and gave Thierry a small hug.

Thierry blushed slightly and hugged Hannah back.

"Happy holiday's indeed." Ash grinned, raising his eyebrows as suggestively as a four- wait! He's five now, so sorry Ash. As a five year old could.

Mary-Lynnette kicked him and Ash doubled over to attend to his almost constantly bruised leg.

"You'd think that you'd be immune to that by now," James mused, sitting on the top of his desk. "And you'd also think he'd be smart enough not to try and burn the school down!"

_~Flashback!~_

_"Happy birthday dude," Quinn told Ash that morning._

_"Thanks." Ahs replied. "Do you know what would be so cool?"_

_"Trying to burn the school down?" Morgead interjected._

_"Yes!" Ash exclaimed._

_"Sweet! Let's do it!" Quinn said._

_Later…_

_"I can't believe you boys would try something as insane as trying to burn the school down with two sticks of wood and a pile of toilet paper! I'm mean seriously! Why would you do that? Don't answer that! It's a good thing Lucky was there to stop you! I should have you expelled! I could have you arrested! But I won't. I think you boys should get a last chance. And I mean it. Last chance." Ms. Elizabeth ranted, pacing in front of the boys._

_After the lecture, the boys exited the classroom, feeling bad._

_Ash accidentally bumped into Mary-Lynnette and her head tilted up while his tilted down._

_His lips pecked her for a split second before the both jumped back and ran away, and suddenly Ash's birthday was a whole lot better._

_~End Flashback~_

Mary-Lynnette blushed intently as she remembered that, only her and Ash knew about the kiss.

Ash glared at him and James held up the hands he had been leaning on for support and fell off the desk.

"Smooth Jamie." Poppy said calmly, not taking her green eyes off of the reindeer picture she was coloring.

"_Jamie_?" Quinn asked, looking at James with wide, slightly disturbed eyes.

"That's his nickname." Poppy explained, reaching for the red crayon.

Quinn continued to stare before laughing hysterically.

"John." Rashel started in a warning tone.

"Yes dear?" Quinn stopped laughing immediately.

"Wow, four and whipped." Ash laughed.

"Ash." Mary-Lynnette said in the same tone as Rashel and Ash looked down.

"Whipped?" Delos asked, confused, "What does that mean?"

"I have no clue." Ash replied.

"Nice." Galen said in the most sarcastic tone anyone had every heard him use.

"No, what's nice is that sweater." Ash retorted with a glare.

Galen looked down grumpily, trying to cover the snowman on his chest with his arms.

"Wow, did you just use _sarcasm_?" Keller asked Galen, trying to change the subject.

Galen blushed modestly and Keller continued, "I thought tat was like Iliana using venom."

"Venom?" Iliana repeated with wide purple eyes.

"Yeah, like this you bubble head." Keller's tone dripped venom.

"Or like this you blonde headed ditz." Morgead continued.

"No! You stupid wastes of space! You use it like this you uneducated pieces of trash!" Delos said in a tone that was venomous, regal, and flamboyant.

"Impressive." Thierry commented.

"Thank you." Delos waved his hand as if to bow, but he's a prince; he doesn't bow to _anyone_.

Ms. Elizabeth entered the classroom holding a box of crafts under each arm. "Hey kids! Sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Jez leaned back in her chair. "You didn't miss much."

Ms. Elizabeth's face paled. "What'd I miss?"

"Keller, Morgy, and Delos taught Iliana to use venom in her tone." Jez explained and Morgead scowled at the back of her head.

"Really?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"They sure did." Quinn said, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"And they taught her well." Ash smiled like the Mad Hatter.

So _that's _why their best friends!

"How well?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

"Really well!" Iliana smiled animatedly.

"Now she only needs to get enough brains to come up with a come back." Morgead said, loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Hey!" Iliana said while most of the kids laughed. "I have plenty of brains you... Big meanie butt!"

Now the entire class laughed and Iliana looked down, embarrassed and upset.

"No, Iliana I'm not laughing at you!" Hannah put a hand on Iliana's arm. "I'm laughing at Morgead."

"Why are you laughing at Morgead? Iliana called him a _butt_!" Jez laughed.

"Ohhh that's what you were all laughing at." Iliana seemed to perk right up.

"Yeah, that and your thinking face!" Jez continued.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Ms. Elizabeth said.

Today Ms. Elizabeth lectured them about all the different ways the winter holidays were celebrated.

"If you ask me, some fat guy coming down your chimney to steal your cookies and to leave you presents sounds kinda creepy." Morgead said at lunch.

"Yeah, but you get free stuff!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey Hannah." Thierry smiled and offered Hannah a piece of his snicker doodle.

"Hey Thierry. Thanks." Hannah smiled.

"So what's your favorite holiday?" Thierry asked.

"Christmas." Hannah smiled. "What's yours?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas." Thierry said. "But my parents still get me stuff for Christmas."

"You're Jewish? Non-practicing."

"What?" Thierry asked.

"Nothing." Hannah shook her blonde head.

"Thierry and Hannah are standing right under the mistletoe." Thea giggled loudly.

"What?" Thierry looked up at the mistletoe.

"You know what that means." Poppy grinned.

"Told you it _was_ a happy holiday." Ash winked.

Thierry and Hannah were both blushing madly as Thierry leaned down and gently kissed Hannah's cheek, right on her birthmark.

"You can do better then that!" Morgead hollered.

"Dude! Stop screaming in my ear!" Jez screamed and tackled him.

Thierry then very carefully and lightly kissed Hannah's lips for a second before leaning back, his entire face red.

"Woo!" The entire class cheered.

Hannah was pulled back into the girls' circle and Thierry meandered back over to the guys.

"She tastes like strawberries." Thierry said, slightly punch drunk and grinning like an idiot.

"OMG! It's snowing!" Jade squealed.

"Snowing? In Las Vegas?" Mark went over to the window behind Jade.

"Well it snows in Arizona!"

**(AN: Honestly I have no clue if it snows in Las Vegas… But lets just say it does!)**

"How do you know that?" Mark asked, scrutinizing at the back of Jade's starlight head.

"I don't! All I know is I _really_ want to make a snow angel!" Jade said and opened the door to the playground.

All the students ran outside and started playing in the snow.

"Snow ball fight!" All the guys said in unison and threw a snowball at their female crush.

The girls laughed and threw snowballs right back.

Poppy was having trouble forming a perfect snowball, so James came over and showed her how to do it.

"Thanks," Poppy giggled and threw the snowball right in James face.

James grinned playfully at her and started chasing Poppy around the playground equipment.

"Dude! You're sister has killer aim!" Mark told Ash after getting pelted with another one of Jade's snowballs.

Ash laughed, "Which one."

"Okay, now just let go." David instructed Gillian.

Gillian did as he said and the snowball went flying and landed right on Morgead.

"I did it! I did it!" Gillian squealed excitedly.

David laughed, amused by the tiny girl that he couldn't help compare to a snow angel.

"Thank you for teaching me to throw a snowball." Gillian smiled warmly at David.

"You're welcome." David smiled back.

"Back to back!" Rashel instructed.

Quinn did as was told and he and Rashel rotated in a circle, snowballs in hand.

"This feels kinda nice." Quinn said and Rashel turned on her heel and smashed a snowball in Quinn's black hair.

"You know, no matter what they do, I really like these kids." Ms. Elizabeth admitted, leaning in the door jam, and rubbing her stomach absently.

"Well I'm glad." Lucky said and rubbed Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Happy holidays." Ms. Elizabeth said softly into the falling snow.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so what do you think?

**Not as long as I wanted, but it's nearly two in the morning. See how dedicated I am? xD JKJK**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	22. Extra! New Years!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Extras! – New Years!**

**Hellooo everyone! :D**

**Okay, I am ashamed to say, I lied! I know some of you were wondering if there would be a New Years Special and I replied "No, because they aren't in school for New Year." But then I started thinking and I decided to put in an extra! It's not a chapter, but and extra, an excerpt, an outtake, call it whatever you want!**

**So here you go! :D**

* * *

In case some of you haven't already guessed, Thierry is a peoples' person... At least when he has his Soulmate.

"Happy New Year!" Thierry greeted Hannah warmly four hours before the New Year.

"Hey! Wow, you have a really big house." Hannah said, awed.

"Yeah, thanks." Thierry smiled at Hannah's expression.

"Hey!" Thea smiled walking through the front doors.

"Looks like and awesome New Years party!" Blaise grinned, right behind her cousin.

"_Ash Redfern I'm going to kill you_!" The preschoolers turned just in time to see Ash run past them, followed by a dripping Mary-Lynnette.

"I take it he pushed her in the pool," Thierry said thoughtfully.

"Awesome indeed." Hannah agreed as Ash ran past them again, Mary-Lynnette closer on his heel than before.

"Why is Mary-Lynnette wet and angrily chasing Ash around?" Galen asked entering the mansion, followed closely by his parents who immediately went to seek out Thierry's parents.

"I pushed her in the pool," Ash said happily, returning and going behind Galen.

"I'm going to kill you." Mary-Lynnette said, keeping her eyes completely focused on Ash.

They circled each other around Galen before Ash darted out of the room again.

"Come back here you stupid coward!" Mary-Lynnette called after him.

"They're quiet the pair." Thierry commented.

"Who are?" James appeared from the room Mare had just chased Ash into, covered in strawberry cake.

"James… What _happened_?" Thea asked.

"Ash knocked him into the cake when he was running for his life." Poppy giggled.

"Oh." Thea and the others tried for a moment to be calm, but they ended up on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"What happened here?" Jez asked, coming in the door with Morgead and her uncle.

"Nice look James. But I don't think it's really you." Morgead smirked.

"Dude, that was the gayest thing you've ever said." Jez told Morgead before looking at James. "Smooth Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?" Iliana asked cheerfully from behind Jez and Morgead, with a very annoyed Keller.

"… I'm leaving now." Jez said unemotionally and exited the room with Morgead.

Iliana looked after them, a crease in her forehead. "She never even answered my question."

"Coming Grandma!" Blaise said suddenly, bolting out of the room.

"Ohmygosh! James what happened?" Iliana asked when she noticed him.

"It looks like he got caked." Keller said threw her teeth, massaging her temples.

"Who would do that?" Iliana asked as if James got thrown in front of a bus.

"Gee, I have no clue. Ash, Quinn, Morgead, Kestrel, Delos." Keller looked ready to rip Iliana's head off.

"I thought you said you had no clue." Iliana commented, confused. "Oh, well." And with that, she literally skipped out of the room.

Keller held her arms out and pretended to squeeze Iliana with her hands shaped into claws.

"Calm down Keller." Galen said soothingly, placing a hand on Keller's shoulder.

"Don't make me bit your hand off." Keller warned darkly.

Galen immediately removed his hand and took a step back from Keller.

"Well come on, I'll give you guys a tour." Thierry said.

"I already know where everything is." Keller stalked off.

"Me too." Galen followed her.

"Me three." Thea ran in the direction Blaise had taken.

"I guess that just leaves you and me." Thierry smiled at Hannah.

"I'd like a tour!" Iliana reappeared.

"Don't you think it's so hilarious how Ash and Mare are always trying to kill each other?" Rashel asked Quinn when he reappeared with cake.

"Yep." Quinn said, sitting next to Rashel and together they watched Mary-Lynnette continue to chase Ash around the pool.

"I've never had strawberry cake before." Rashel commented, examining the cake on the plastic fork before taking a bite.

"Neither have I…." Quinn said before shoving a piece into his mouth, only spiting it out a second later when Ash lost his footing on the edge of the pool and fell in. Of course Mary-Lynnette had been following him so closely she jumped into the pool and nearly landed right on Ash.

"Think they'll drown?" Quinn asked when all the cake was out of his mouth and Ash and Mare had started fighting in the pool.

Rashel smacked Quinn and said, "Not funny!"

"Ohhh, looks like Quinn and Rashel are going to get a divorce." Blaise spoke up suddenly at the next table over.

"Shut it, Blaise." Quinn growled and threw a piece of cake he had just spit out at Blaise.

Blaise screamed and ran away yelling, "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Her poor hair." Rashel laughed despite herself.

"D-dude that waters f-freezing." Ash said, coming over to the couple, wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah, why do you think Mary-Lynnette was so mad when you pushed her in? Now bug off." Quinn waved a hand at Ash.

"Fine." Ash stalked away.

"Now where were we?" Quinn turned back to Rashel.

"Uh… I don't remember."

"Who do you think we should prank, Morgy?" Jez asked, peeking out of one of Thierry's bushes by the pool.

"I don't know Jezebel. Delos?" Morgead replied.

"Nah. His parents are here."

"Iliana?"

"Tempting…"

"We should push her in the pool."

"Ha, like she'd go any where near the pool."

"Why wouldn't she?" Morgead asked.

"And risk ruining her hair?" Jez snorted.

"So we pick her up and drag he to the pool."

"Too risky. She'd probably be screaming and someone would stop us."

"Jez, no one likes her!"

"That doesn't mean one of the goody-two-shoes wouldn't stop us!"

"Who do you think would stop us?"

"Hannah, Rowan, and Thea."

"Hmm… Well what if we get Thierry to keep Hannah busy, Eric to talk to Thea, and Jade and Kestrel to fight to keep Rowan occupied." Morgead suggested.

"Sounds like a plan! Move out!" Jez said loud enough for Gillian to cast a frightened look at the bush where they were hiding.

"So do you _really_ have a dungeon?" Maggie asked Delos, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Yes, I really do." Delos replied, looking skeptically into the cup.

"Sweet. Why don't you put Jez, Morgead, and Ash in there when they come over?"

"Mom and Dad won't let me." Delos said grumpily, finally taking a sip of the chocolate.

Maggie laughed at the look on Delos's face and just shook her head when he gave her a questioning glance.

"You're just… Really... cute." Maggie finally said, blushing a lit- lot.

Delos blushed too and said, "Uh… Thanks. So, um, are… you."

Maggie blushed happily and took another sip of chocolate.

"Thanks." Mary-Lynnette said, shivering as she accepted the hot chocolate Ash handed her.

"You're welcome." Ash replied and sat next to her in the grass. "I'm… sorry, for pushing you in the pool. I would have never done that if I had known how cold it was." Ash said a bit awkwardly.

"It's the middle of winter idiot."

"Well Thierry's pool has a heater!"

Mary-Lynnette laughed quietly and shook her damp head.

"What?" Ash asked moodily.

"Why do we always argue?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"We don't. We always fight."

"Argue!"

"Fight!"

"Argue!"

"See? We're fighting now!"

Mary-Lynnette sighed. "But why do we always ar- fight?"

Ash thought for a moment before saying, "Well… I don't know about you… But I… kinda… like you…"

Mary-Lynnette was silent for a moment, her eyes on the green grass. "Uh… I think I uh… might like you too…" She peeked at him threw her lashes.

Ash slowly leaned forward and so did Mary-Lynnette. They were just about to kiss when they heard a scream and a giant slash. They both looked to see Iliana's blonde head bobbing the frigid water and Jez and Morgead exchanging a high five just before Delos and Quinn ran up behind them and pushed the Soulmates in as well.

"So we never tell anyone about any of this and go back to hating each other?" Mary-Lynnette asked Ash.

"Deal." Ash held out his hand and they shook on it before both standing and running in opposite directions.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One!" everyone counted down and cheered loudly.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

**Hehehe. Get the strawberry cake? XD you know… Thierry and Hannah… "She tastes like strawberries." Yeah… I'm weird.**

**Sorry for my laziness! Really, I am…**

**Okay, So what do you think? Do me a favor and review! :D Please!**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	23. This Again?

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 21- This Again?**

**Don't sue me! Please!**

**SO, SO, SO SORRY!**

**Lazy Ass Syndrome, school, Facebook, iCarly… I have a LOT of distractions!**

**I know, I **_**know **_**that is no excuse, but **_**every**_** time I'm like "I need to write!" something comes up! Like right now as soon as I started typing my mom was like "You need to go do this!" and I'm like "GAH!"**

**But I have vowed not to leave the computer until I finish this chapter! Unless I have to use the restroom or go get more water.**

**So here you go!**

* * *

The first day back at school after winter break. There was much rejoicing. Yeah right.

"Welcome back kids!" Ms. Elizabeth said cheerfully Monday morning.

Morgead was staring at his teacher like she had turned purple and sprouted ladybug wings.

"What's wrong Morgead?" David asked. "You look sick."

"She actually looks happy to see us." Morgead whispered.

David looked confused. "So?"

"So? That's like Poppy being glad the cancelled Hannah Montana!" Morgead replied.

"They cancelled Hannah Montana?" David grinned. "Woot! I _hated_ that show!"

"Please, it's not over yet." Morgead said darkly.

"Dangit." David frowned.

"I know. Anyway I think Ms. Elizabeth has been abducted by aliens!" Morgead said dramatically.

Jez rolled her eyes. She finally couldn't stand it. She turned around, decking Morgead in the face and hissing, "She has not been abducted by aliens! She just has no life out of this school-,"

"You wanna bet on that Jez?" Ash grinned from across the room.

Jez rolled her eyes once more before continuing, "-and she wanted her life back. Plus she does love _some_ of us." Jez sent a pointed look at Thea, Rowan, Hannah, Mary-Lynnette, and Gillian who were all quietly doing their work like they were supposed to. "And you know Morgead, sometimes you're worse than Ash!"

"_Hey_!" That came from both Ash and Morgead.

"Kids, turn around and be quiet." Ms. Elizabeth snapped.

Many students's looked up, startled and continued on the addition worksheets.

That's better, Morgead thought and put his name on the top of the paper.

At the end of the day, Ms. Elizabeth reminded the student's to bring in something for another Show and Tell.

"This again?" Morgead grumbled as he got his Hot Wheels backpack.

"Oh yeah! I got a new doll for Christmas that is so cute!" Poppy said excitedly.

"Really? I got a bunch of new tubes of glitter!" Jade smiled widely.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Really?" He said dryly. "I got an even more annoy-," Suddenly Mary-Lynnette's foot came out of nowhere and Ash doubled over.

* * *

Tuesday morning, most of the students were getting ready for the day when they heard a thud and a sharp "Ow!"

Heads turned to see Maggie rubbing her forehead where it had bumped into the second glass door.

Behind Maggie, Rashel appeared, in a hurry as well and slammed into Maggie, sending Maggie into the door again.

"You fail." Morgead said to Delos as Quinn ran into Rashel who- once again- bumped into Maggie.

Delos slammed his head on the top of his desk and mumbled, "Fail at what?"

Maggie squirmed out between the door and Rashel. Without Maggie there to support her, Rashel tumbled to the floor with Quinn on top of her.

"Hey Rashel." Quinn grinned goofily, while the guys in the classroom fell into hysterics.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Rashel growled and Quinn quickly jumped off her and held out his hand to help her up.

Maggie ran into the classroom and Rashel stormed after her followed by Quinn.

"Maggie, are you okay?" Ms. Elizabeth frowned in concern.

"Yeah." Maggie replied, rubbing her forehead.

"It doesn't look like you slammed into the glass _too_ hard." Delos observed, feeling guilty for no apparent reason.

Ms. Elizabeth gave Maggie another concerned look before calling James up for Show and Tell.

"I brought my iPod I got for Christmas!" James held up a Nano the exact color of his eyes. "And I got permission to bring it in this time!"

Ms. Elizabeth laughed lightly and motioned for Poppy to come up.

"I brought in my new Barbie doll!" Poppy grinned and held up a pretty blonde doll with a puffy pink dress with silver and gold sparkles.

"Cute. Mary-Lynnette you're up." Ms. Elizabeth waved Mary-Lynnette up to the front.

"I got this really cool star chart!" Mary-Lynnette held up a round star chart. "There are two layers and you move the top one- that's that one with the time- to the match up with the bottom one that has the date when your star watching and it'll show you all the stars that can be seen that day!"

**(I actually have that, it's sooo cool! :D)**

"That's awesome. Ash, you're turn." Ms. Elizabeth smiled.

"I got Ghostbusters Two!" Ash held up the DVD case.

"Funny movie. Mark."

"I got these Teck Deck things! They're mini skateboards! Because I can't ride a real skateboard."

"Cool… Jade." Ms. Elizabeth appeared… weary of what Jade might bring in.

"MARSHMELLOWS!" Jade grinned and held up the bag.

"Sweet!" Morgead exclaimed until he focused on the bag. "Jade? Why are you're marshmallows covered in _glitter_?"

It was true. The white cylinders of sugar were covered with pink and purple glitter.

"Because glitter is awesome!" Jade replied cheerfully.

"Jade, could I see those for a moment?" Ms. Elizabeth asked, holding her hand out for the bag.

"Sure!" Jade gave Elizabeth the bag and she opened one of her desk drawers and tossed the bag in and slammed the drawer shut with her foot.

"Kestrel, you're up."

Kestrel brought in the head of the headless Barbie doll she had brought in last time. While Kestrel was presenting, Poppy held her doll _very_ tightly. Rowan had brought in the Twilight Woods lotion from Bath and Body Works **(God, I love that place! :D)** . Thea had brought in the Warm Vanilla Sugar lotion from Bath and Body Works as well. Eric brought in a signed wooden baseball bat- the vampires stayed clear of Eric the rest of the day. Gillian brought in a little figurine of a blonde male angel. **(Seriously, if you don't get that you need to re-read!)**

"Aw that's so cute. Make sure it doesn't break!" Ms. Elizabeth gave the miniature back to Gillian and told David it was his turn.

David brought in his baseball card collection. Rashel brought in her favorite long black scarf. Quinn brought in an all-new black and red basketball. Thierry brought in another toy model of a vintage BMW. Hannah brought in an impression of a seashell her mother let her bring in. Jez brought in a giant eraser that read "Mistake" and when she was done presenting, promptly taped it to Morgead's desk. Morgead himself brought in a remote control car that he crazily drove around the classroom and under the desks.

"OW! Why must my shins suffer so?" Ash wailed, rubbing his eternally bruised shin.

Delos brought in a sapphire, Maggie brought in a soccer ball (Soccer=football. Why are we American's so weird? O.o lol! XD). Galen brought in another book of poems. Keller had her "fake" cattail again. Iliana had an all-new sparkly hair bow, which earned many enthusiastic yells from Jade. Jeremy brought a lucky rabbit's foot. Lastly, Blaise had created her own necklace, an elaborate black delilah with hint's of blue and red around the edges. No one could take his or her eyes of the enchanting accessory.

Blaise smirked in satisfaction, _so it worked on both genders. Good thing to remember._

"That was a very beautiful necklace Blaise." Ms. Elizabeth said. "Now you may have your recess."

"You know, no one brought in a stuffed animal." James said.

Delos gave James a questioning look. "Did you want someone to bring in a stuffed animal?"

"No, it's just… strange." James glanced at Iliana and Jade.

"Tell me about it." Delos mumbled, rolling his eyes and lightly pressing his cold water bottle to a grumpy Maggie's forehead.

"Hey Eric!" Thea smiled at him.

"Hi Thea." Eric returned the smile.

"You wanna play vet again?" Thea held up a kitten stuffed animal.

"Sure." Eric smiled and they went to the same plastic table as last time.

"This again?" Morgead asked as they all gathered around the table to watching the two aspiring vets.

"Yes, this again. Now be quiet." Ash said.

Mary-Lynnette kicked Ash again. "You be nice."

"No." Ash grumbled stubbornly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Really? This again?" Morgead interrupted.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette fell silent.

"That again?" Morgead snapped his head to see a smirking Quinn leaning back on his elbows.

"I'm going to get you, John." Morgead growled. _No one_ mocks Morgead Blackthorn.

"You're going to get my dust." Quinn replied with a smug smile.

"You're going to get my marshmallows!" Jade said suddenly, holding up the glittered hyperness.

Quinn and Morgead shut up, not knowing how to respond.

"We lost him doctor!"

"No! I thought! I thought we could've saved him!"

Lucky, having just arrived at the preschool- started out at the kids on the field while Elizabeth shuffled through some loose papers. "I still think you should have gone with the special ED kids." He said, his brow knitting together as Kestrel started chasing a very scared Jeremy around the playground.

"I know, Lucky. I think that too sometimes." Elizabeth glanced out the window to make sure Jeremy wasn't screaming because Kestrel had harmed him.

"What do you think he did?" Lucky asked.

"AND IF YOU EVER _THINK_ ABOUT THROWING A SNOWBALL AT _ME_ AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A _DOG_!" Kestrel promised.

"Ah." Lucky nodded. "Poor sap."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "At least he doesn't have it as bad as Morgead and Ash."

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT JEZ!"

**

* * *

**

Heyyy!

**Sorry to all of you Maggie fans! I just thought it would be ironic considering the fact that she has a Royal Protectenator xD**

**And I have no clue how Ash turned into such a perverted five-year-old, and I do not want to know. Lol xD Hahaha**

****Sigh* I feel accomplished now that I actually WROTE! Sorry again!**

**I do not own Bath and Body Works, or anything associated with B&BW. Nor do I own BMW. Or anything else.**

**Thanks to YayNessa (Formerly Rozu) for the beta read! :D**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**BookVampire**


	24. There's a Day for This!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 22- There's a Day for This?**

**Hey people! Miss me? ;) Lol! **

**Idea for this chapter provided by bookgirl07!**

**So I posted a new story, a song fiction series for Ash and Mary-Lynnette! [: Formerly called ****AshxMare Song Fiction Series****, but I changed it to ****Songs About You,**** because that sounds better! ;) Check it out! :D Please!**

**Also I know I haven't posted anything in a while and the explanation for why I was gone for so long is in the bottom along with some other news Oh and imagine me saying that in an overly cheerful voice that people use when they are, like, **_**totally pissed!**_

**So here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Valentine's Day?" Ash asked sounding horrified.

"Yes," Ms. Elizabeth said, her patience wearing thin.

"Valentine's Day?" Ash repeated.

"Yes." Ms. Elizabeth growled.

"Valentine's Day?"

"ASH REDFERN WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Mary-Lynnette, Kestrel, Keller, Jez, Quinn, and Morgead yelled in unison.

"… Creepy." Ash said and Mary-Lynnette gave him the 'Seriously shut up' look and Ash put his hand over his mouth.

"But seriously! That sound's weird! Why can't I have a day?" Ash continued, rolling his eyes.

Mary-Lynnette's head hit the desk, as did many others.

"You can't have a day, because you're _stupid_!" Jez snapped. "_I, _on the other hand…"

"Are stupid too, now would you all shut up?" Keller snapped, still having a headache from carpooling with Iliana this morning.

"So, when is this Valentine's Day?" Ash asked, completely ignoring Keller's demands.

"Tomorrow. And you all are supposed to bring in cards that tell people they are special. You can get them at the store." Ms. Elizabeth said dryly, rubbing her temples.

"Ew! That sounds disgusting!" Morgead scowled.

Ms. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and wished dearly for the day to end.

"So what is Valentine's Day for?" Ash asked.

"Valentine's Day is a day to celebrate love and all of that good stuff." Ms. Elizabeth explained vaguely.

"There's a day for that?"

Finally the day did end, and Keller was forced to another agonizing ride with Iliana and no baby aspirin.

The next day, a surprising amount of kids brought in cards.

"Love the cards Ash!" Quinn laughed.

"What? I didn't get cards." Ash frowned in confusion.

"Oh really?" Morgead snickered showing Ash the card with kittens on it and Ash's name signed in big, feminine print at the bottom.

"JADE!"

"Shocker." Rashel said wryly. "Mary-Lynnette's cards have stars on them."

"And Morgead's have motorcycles on them." Kestrel continued.

"Morgead brought in cards?" Poppy said loudly, shocked.

"It wasn't me! Jade did it!" Morgead laughed from across the room and a hysterical Quinn and Delos had to hold Ash back from beating Morgead up.

Rashel rolled her eyes and continued sorting through the pile of Valentines cards. "Oh, God!" Rashel threw the card down and put a hand over her mouth as if she was going to barf.

"Rashel? What's wrong?" Hannah asked, concerned.

"I saw Iliana's card!" Rashel replied, still pretending she was going to barf.

"What does it look like?" Thea asked.

Rashel closed her eyes and blindly reached for the card. She could tell which one it was from the fur on the card.

"Oh, Goddess." Even Thea sounded horrified.

Iliana's cards were covered in multi-colored hearts and dots with random hearts of fake pink fur with "I love you!" In gigantic, loopy, horrible cursive.

"Wow…" Hannah said while Kestrel and Poppy both pretended to barf.

"What's up you girly girls?" Iliana asked cheerfully, appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't Kestrel!" Rowan's uncharacteristically sharp voice rang threw the silence as Kestrel pulled her fist back.

Kestrel looked away, pouting as much as Kestrel Redfern ever pouts. Which is actually less than Ash… Oh wait! The Great Ash Redfern never pouts! Yeah right! Hahaha!

_What's this_? Keller asked herself as she sorted through the surprising amount of cards. She picked up a folded card that was too large to be one of those crappy store brand cards.

"_Dear Keller_," the card read, "_I wrote this poem for you one night when I couldn't sleep. Not that I think about you when I go to bed… I hope you like it. Love Galen_."

"Aww." Keller said softly, and then reread the part about thinking about her before he went to bed and wished she could take back the "Aw".

Keller then moved on to the poem, which said,

"_Eyes as cool and wise as Athena's,_

_Hair as black as the midnight she roams,_

_Graceful as the panther that is her soul,_

_So alert, so focused, so beautiful,_

_Oh what I wouldn't do,_

_For Raksha Keller_."

Keller felt warm tears sting the back of her eyes. The only thing that kept them from flowing with the fact he used her first name. She hated that. But the rest of the poem was the most amazing thing she'd ever read in her short reading life.

Keller searched for Galen in the sea of preschoolers and found him talking to Thierry near the time out corner.

Galen felt eyes on him, and looked at Keller, hoping it was she. It was. And she was smiling.

He had made Keller smile. He felt like doing a happy dance.

She nodded to him, still smiling and looked back down at the card.

Galen allowed himself a fist pump and turned a quarter of his former attention back to a slightly confused Thierry and the rest of the attention to Keller's silhouette in the corner of his eye.

Mary-Lynnette played with the pile of cards in her small hands as she talked with Rowan, Gillian, Jez, Hannah, and Maggie. An envelope fell from the stack of Valentine's cards and Mary-Lynnette opened it, nodding to something Rowan said that she hadn't caught.

The card was from Ash she just knew it was. Mary-Lynnette unfolded the paper and realized with a start that it was a star chart. In white crayon, Ash had traced her name in the stars.

Mary-Lynnette grinned like an idiot. _He had traced her name in the stars_. Mary-Lynnette giggled, feeling ridiculously touched that he would even do that. Sure her name was the only thing it said, but it was still sweet!

"What's that? What are you giggling about?" Jez asked, appearing not interested at all.

"Nothing." Mary-Lynnette said quickly, carefully refolding the paper and sticking it in her desk.

"Sure, sure. But tell me does it have anything to do with the reason Ash is blushing like an idiot and staring at you every three seconds?" Jez asked with a pointed glance directly at Ash.

"Maybe." Mary-Lynnette giggled again and the other girls leaned forward enthusiastically. Waiting.

Mary-Lynnette grinned. "I'm not tellinggg." She sang.

"Pleaseeee!" The girls begged.

Mary-Lynnette just shook her head.

Quinn was pleasantly surprised to have received something obviously homemade from Rashel. Rashel didn't seem like the kind of person to do this kind of this.

It was a simple card, but Quinn couldn't help smiling.

"_Quinn, I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just get it out. I'm glad we're "married". Sure it's super embarrassing, but it's kind of sweet at the same time. I think it started out as some sort of joke, but I really like you John, and hope you don't think it is a joke._

_I know it would've been better to tell you this face to face, but if you didn't feel the same, I wouldn't be able to stand that._

_You don't have to reply. I just wanted to let you know._

_Rashel._"

Quinn felt bewildered. If he hadn't liked Rashel, he never would have "married" her! He did like Rashel! Heck, he didn't even remember his best friend's birthday but he'd remembered hers!

Quinn backed out of the circle of guys talking about random topics, all of them avoiding todays date. Once he was out had practically ran over to Rashel's desk. She was quietly reading her card again and looked up when he reached her desk.

"Oh, hey." Rashel blushed.

"Hey." Quinn replied. "Rashel, no offense, but you're kind of an idiot if you think I don't like you."

Rashel blushed red, partly from embarrassment and partly from anger.

"Listen, Rashel," He held out his hand for her to take, and she did, "I really do like you. I wouldn't have "married" if I didn't. And c'mon! I didn't even remember Ash's birthday!" He laughed.

Rashel smiled happily, her green eyes shining, and gave his hand a squeeze.

Gillian opened the card slowly. It was from David. Okay, so she had a crush on David and was so nervous about opening this card it was stupid! David would never say anything mean! But what if he said he didn't like her like she liked him? Or didn't like her at all?

Gillian peaked under the flap of the card and narrowed her violet eyes. She opened the card all the way to find the drawing of an angel. It was hand drawn, but he couldn't have drawn this! Could he?

Gillian slowly stood and approached the crowd of boys Quinn had just exited. She hesitantly tapped on David's shoulder and he turned and looked down at her.

"Hey, uh... I was just wondering… Did you draw this?" She asked, pointing to the angel.

David's cheeks flushed and he nodded.

Gillian felt a smile tug at her lips. "Well it's beautiful. Thank you!" She quickly hugged him and scampered back to her seat.

Poppy returned to her desk after gossiping at Mary-Lynnette's desk. Okay, it wasn't really "gossiping" but she had finally made Mary-Lynnette spill about the card. Popp had "aw'-ed so loudly Ash looked like he would like to crawl under a rock and die. After Jez had pointed this out, Poppy had said, "Or maybe crawl under the stars with Mary-Lynnette!" And Mary-Lynnette had turned the same red as Ash.

Anyhoo, Poppy returned to her desk to find a red poppy sitting on the top of her desk. There was a note tied to the top of the steam that said "To: Poppy, From: James."

Poppy squealed loudly and ran at James and threw her arms around him, laughing happily.

James took at step back to steady himself from falling over. He wrapped his arms around Poppy and laughed too, but he was laughing more at her reaction.

Poppy let him go and ran over to Mary-Lynnette's desk, poppy flower held tightly in her fist.

"Why didn't you do anything like that for me?" Jade asked loudly and slapped Mark across the face. "Just kidding! I love you!" Jade then hugged Mark tightly.

Mark looked hurt, shocked, confused, scared, and bewildered all at the same time.

Ash fell back laughing and said, "I told you she was crazy!"

Mark didn't reply, just looked around helplessly.

"Hey I have an idea!" Maggie nearly screamed, trying to get a very pissed Mary-Lynnette's mind off of killing Jade. "Let's play Jail Break!"

"Great idea! Except it's not recess!" Quinn said.

"It is now." Lucky noted after looking at the clock as he came in the door with a brown box.

"Race you outside!" Morgead yelled, already out the door.

"No fair!" Jez yelled, right on his heels.

"Wait! What's Jail Break?" Delos called after a surprisingly fast Maggie.

"Okay, Jail Break is like capture the flag without having to capture a flag. There are two teams. One team are the police, the other are the criminals. The police have to capture the criminals and put them in a "jail" and the only way they get out is if a free criminal touches the "jail" and says the name of the person they want free." Maggie explained.

Delos nodded slowly. "And the game ends when recess is over?"

"Yes!" Maggie smiled happily.

"Girls criminals!" Jez screamed and the girls cheered.

"Yeah, because Ash, Quinn, Morgead, and Delos would totally ever be a cops." Mary-Lynnette said sarcastically and Ash started tickling her.

"This can be the jail." Thea said, laying a hula-hoop at one end of the field.

Everyone agreed and the kids took their place at either end of the field. Iliana screamed shortly, signaling them to start and they all started running.

Poppy scream-giggled as James ran after her in circles. Ash had corners Mary-Lynnette in the corner of the field and was slowly creeping in on her. When he got close enough, Mary-Lynnette kicked his shins and Ash rubbed his bruised shin but his face still held a smile. Mark was guarding a giggling Jade in the hula-hoop jail.

Kestrel and Rowan ran from Jeremy, one always distracting him and the other knocking him down and running again. Hey, Rowan might be gentle, but she was still a Redfern! Eric caught Thea's arm before she could fall into the sand after tripping on a rock.

"Thank you." Thea blushed.

"No problem." Eric smiled and starting tugging Thea toward the jail.

"What are you doing?" Thea asked.

"Taking you to jail." Eric grinned, squeezing Thea's arm gently.

"Oh crap!" Thea frowned then slapped her hand with her free hand.

Eric let go of Thea's arm to hold his sides as he laughed at how much Thea's cousins had influenced her.

Thea grinned, her plan working, and took off behind a bush were Eric couldn't find her.

"Protect me Rashel!" Gillian nearly tackled Rashel as she ran from David

"Holy- moly!" Rashel, keeping her language intact, toppled a bit but took a firm grip of Gillian's hand and they ran from a laughing Quinn and a breathless David.

"Why am I protecting you?" Rashel asked, more sharply then she had intended, but she was _not_ going to lose!

"Because you're awesome?" Gillian offered.

Rashel glanced back at her and Gillian tried again. "Because you're so smart, and strong, and good at fighting?"

Rashel shrugged and Quinn started gaining on her.

Rashel did the first thing she could think of. "Get him Kes!"

Kestrel turned at the perfect time and knocked Quinn flat with her fist.

David tripped over Quinn and Kestrel and Rashel laughed victoriously.

Gillian thanked Rashel and watched as Rashel disappeared into the bushes. Gillian stopped at the swing set to catch her breath.

On his way to tag Jez, Morgead tapped Gillian's shoulders and yelled, "To jail with you little tiny person!"

Gillian sighed and joined Jade in the hula-hoop.

Hannah and Mary-Lynnette laughed, gripping each other's arms as Thierry advanced on them, seeing as they could swear Ash was crying as he lay on the nearly flat mini slide holding his shin where Mary-Lynnette had kicked him repeatedly.

Morgead and Jez chased each other, each running at top speed, trying to take each other down one way or another…

Delos half-heartedly chased Maggie around the field. He wasn't really motivated for this game especially because he didn't really understand it…

Keller was in her panther form in a thick tree where no one would see her.

"Boo." A soft voice said behind her.

Keller jumped and growled quietly at Galen. He held up his hands in surrender and Keller watched them warily.

"I won't put you in jail. Promise." Galen smiled and put his hands down.

Keller relaxed and her and Galen watched the game in amusement.

Iliana and Blaise just sat back at the top of the monkey bars seeing as no one was really interested in chasing them and they really didn't want to be chased.

Ms. Elizabeth called the students in from recess and they slowly came in, drinking huge gulps of water and… other liquids…

The brown box Lucky had brought in before recess turned out to be a box of chocolate cupcakes with red, white, and pink frosting and little Sweetheart candies on the tops.

Everyone ate theirs except for Jez and Morgead who licked the frosting off and shoved it in each other's faces.

"Well this certainly has been an… interesting Valentine's Day." Ms. Elizabeth chuckled lightly, licking the frosting off her own cupcake.

"What makes you say that?" Lucky asked, tilting his head toward her.

Ms. Elizabeth shook her head. "Well for one thing-"

"Ash Redfern you should not have your own day!"

"Yeah we know that." Morgead flipped his untrimmed hair in an imitation of Ash when his hair got too long. "But I should."

"No, Morgead." Ms. Elizabeth said firmly. "If you had a day the world would end up a pile of ruins."

Everyone who wasn't already laughing laughed at that and Mary-Lynnette said, "Well actually the world would-"

"Mary-Lynnette." Mark said gently. "No one cares."

"I care." Ash said quietly, watching Mary-Lynnette's frown.

"Aww! You're sweet!" Mary-Lynnette smiled.

"Hear that Ash?" Quinn grinned ruffling Ash's blonde hair. "You're sweet!" Quinn said like and idiot, laughing like one too.

Mary-Lynnette then added sweetly. "Oh, and Quinn, you're a douche."

**

* * *

**

My, my! Mary-Lynn where'd that come from?

**I need to start adding Elizabeth and Lucky more!**

**Okay so you want you know why I haven't updated in forever? Here's you're explanation!**

**Okay so three weeks or so ago my dad got a call from his siblings that their mother- my grandmother- wasn't very well at all and she was hospitalized. SO my dad flew out to an undisclosed location and left me COMPLETELY out of my writing mood! Because you certainly aren't going to be writing a comedy/parody when a family member is in the hospital!**

**A week or so later, my mom came into my room in the morning and told me my grandmother had passed away. So that very morning we set out after my father.**

**We stayed in the undisclosed location for a full week and because I keep my stories on an actually computer and not a laptop I didn't have any of the chapters I had started! And I probably wouldn't have written even if I did have them!**

**Only five days after we returned I got grounded from the computer for a full week. My sentence was just lifted and I worked my ass off to get this to you as soon as it did! Especially with all the make up homework THAT I STILL HAVE And the tests I have on MONDAY! So you're welcome!**

**Also, I know that most of you love this story, but please don't tell me "FINALLY YOU UPDATED!" Because I feel terrible enough for not updating as regularly as I should and that really does NOT make me feel any better! I know that you are just excited, but still. If you're going to say that, please add something else! And also please don't tell me what to do. I know I need to update, thanks for the reminder, but I have my own life and things to do and shit to deal with so please don't tell me what to do.**

**Well now that that's cleared up…**

**Thanks to YayNessa for the Beta read!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**BookVampire.**


	25. April Fools Fool!

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 23- April Fools Fool!**

**Ahh it feels so nice to be back at the computer on this lovely Thanksgiving morning.**

**I KNOW what you are thinking!: WHAT? Actually writing after all this time on THANKSGIVING of all days? WTF is wrong with you Evelynn? And WHY did you keep us waiting so long?**

**Well as you know, my fathers mother died just a couple months ago, then not even a month we got back my mothers mom went into the hospital. She was there for about a week in serious condition but she's out now although she's not much better. It's just been SO crazy and insane I haven't even thought about writing! Plus my family has been in town.**

**Oh. My. God. Do NOT even get me started. Let's just say they are all a bunch of whiny, self-centered jerks who never to anything wrong (Eye roll) and nothing is ever their fault even if they might have been involved -.- I KNOW I sound terrible, but honestly they ARE THAT TERRIBLE!**

**And then they brought THEIR family who are not even related to us! And Joey is my cousin's cousin and he keeps staring at me O.o and he's like 11 and it's SO weird and he WILL NOT leave me ALONE! And I HATE it when people read over my shoulder when I write and when people go in my room.**

**HE. WENT. IN. MY. ROOM! UNINVITED! .**

**I'm an only child if you couldn't already tell…**

**ANYHOO!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you! My wonderful reviewers/supporters! I am thankful for all of you!**

**And special thanks and thankfulness for my awesome/amazing/epic/talented beta reader YayNessa! :DD Thanks so much for everything Nessa!**

**Anything you recognize, I do not own. Including this disclaimer! Thanks Vanessa123!**

**I won't keep you any longer! **

**Here it is! **Drum roll** The LONG overdue!**

**Circle… Daybreak… PRESCHOOL!**

* * *

Jez did _not_ want to go to school today. Well she didn't every day, but today was different.

"NO! You can't make me!" She screamed, kicking her pale legs out at her uncle.

"Jezebel Redfern you get up right now!" Her uncle growled, pulling on her leg to get her out of bed.

Jez's eyes flashed and she put up more of a struggle.

"Jez!"

"NO!"

Her uncle let go of her leg and started persuasively, "Maybe if you knew what today was you be more motivated to go…"

"What's today?" Jez asked cautiously.

"April First."

Jez rolled her eyes. "What's so great about April First?"

"It's April Fools Day." Her uncle smirked.

"What?"

"It means today is the ultimate-" Her uncle glanced around the room as if making sure it was just them and leaned closer to Jez, "- pranking day."

Jez's eyes lit up and she slowly smiled. "I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

"You're crazy Jez! There's no way!" Morgead folded his arms across he chest and looked pointedly out the truck's window.

"C'mon Morgead! It will be hysterical!"

"No!"

"What? Have you lost your awesome? You're seriously not going to pull a _prank_?" Jez demanded.

"I'll pull a prank, but this one is just crazy! He'll never forgive us and he'll claw us to shreds!"

((AN: Got a hint yet? ;D))

"No he won't! He'll think it's funny!"

"You are delusional!"

"You're a werewolf!" Jez screamed, insulting Morgead using their werewolf-replaces-chicken-insult inside joke.

Morgead gasped, "Jez!"

Jez smirked and Morgead gritted his teeth. "I'll do it."

"Good choice."

"Just don't kill him." Jez's uncle cautioned and parked in the preschool parking lot.

"I love today." Ash sighed contently watching Iliana's feeble attempts to get the caramel out of her hair and the jelly off her teary face.

"Why?" Quinn asked, scowling when Rowan, Thea, Mary-Lynnette, Maggie, and Hannah decided to help Iliana.

"It is April Fools. All pranks, no punishment." Ash laughed.

"True that!" Quinn and Ash bumped fists.

"Cut it." Ash commanded, when all of the girls were in the white box he had painted earlier.

Delos cut the rope connected to the wooden empty box he had provided dangling above said painted white box.

The box fell and the girls screamed. Thankfully the box was taller than them and no one got knocking in the head and the sides of the box were made of bars so they had air.

"I can't believe they missed that." Thierry shook his head, disappointed at the girls' lack of observation.

"ASH REDFERN!" Mary-Lynnette screamed.

"JOHN QUINN!" Rashel stormed over to him and smacked him hard.

Everyone waited in silence for Maggie to yell at Delos but there was only silence.

"Where's Maggie?" Delos asked, fear clear in his voice. _What if the trap hit her in the head? What if she got in a car accident? What if she got kidnapped?_

Delos started hypervenalating and Mary-Lynnette said, "Calm down. She talked to me last night. She's sick."

"WHAT?" Delos roared. His Maggie _sick_? He'd kill that parasite that infected her lovely, little, delicious veins!

Maggie suddenly jumped to her feet and all the girls trapped chorused, "APRIL FOOLS!"

"Now you let me out of this box right now Ash Redfern of I swear I will do very bad things to you and your hair!" Mary-Lynnette threatened.

Ash swallowed and slowly made his way to the box. He slowly opened the hidden door and all the girls stampeded out.

"_Never _do that to me _again_." Mary-Lynnette kicked him.

"I won't." Ash said seriously. "April Fools!" He ran away as fast as his could.

"Jerk!" Mary-Lynnette yelled.

"Thea. I've decided I don't want to be a vet anymore. I'm sorry. But you're going to have to go to vet school on your own." Eric told Thea in a tone that reminded him of a break up tone. If that was actually a tone…

"Oh, really? Me too!" Thea smiled as if she was relieved.

Eric's eyes widened. "Wait! Are- are you _serious_?"

Thea laughed gently. "April Fools." She patted his shoulder and walked away.

"Not cool!" Eric yelled after her, flustered. "That wasn't funny!"

"You started it." Quinn told Eric, surprising calm even though Rashel had his right arm pinned behind him. "Ow! Ow! Okay I'm sorry ow!"

"Mhm." Was all Rashel said.

Mary-Lynnette gave Ash an expectant look. He raised his arms in surrender and exclaimed, "I'm not saying anything!"

Mary-Lynnette raised her eyebrows and Ash looked away, trying to stay composed. "April Fools! Yeah right! Sure you are Quinn!"

"Yeah, just keep talking Ash." Quinn said darkly. "April Fools!" He added quickly seeing as Ash was actually _not going to shut up_.

Rashel looked at Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette nodded. Rashel let go of Quinn's arm and did the same thing with Ash's she had done to Quinn's.

"Hey! What! No! Mary-Lynnette is _the only_ person who can beat me up!" Ash protested.

Morgead finished squeezing the last ketchup bottle into the blue bucket and started with the mustard.

"Why exactly did we pick him again?" Morgead asked, laughing when the bottle made a farting sound.

"One; we hate werewolves. Except for Lupe. You know that wolf about our age that works for Thierry? She's awesome. And two;… Well I like Mary-Lynnette. She shouldn't end up a wolf." Jez explained.

Morgead raised his eyebrows. "Since when are you the Love Guru? Or are you just doing Ash a favor?"

((Know yet? ;]))

Jez snarled, "I haven't even talked to Ash about this. You know he's as subtle as a Quinn is insane."

"Hey! In Quinn's defense they're both crazy!" Morgead said, starting on the second bottle of mustard. "Mus_tard_." He laughed immaturely.

Jez looked at him like Oh-And-You-Aren't-Crazy?

"Hey Hannah." Thierry smiled, taking his seat in front of her.

Hannah jumped and moved her arms in a karate chop movement. "Oh, hey. I'm sorry, I'm a little on edge today." She looked around warily.

"Understandable." Thierry shook his head. "Goddess, if they all worked for me…"

Hannah cocked her head in an unspoken question but Thierry just shook his head again.

Blaise sat at her desk, appearing like she was working. Ha!

"Yeah, I know right! And then she was all- wait! Hold the phone!" Mark paused in the middle of his story and looked over David's shoulder. "Is Blaise doing _work_?"

Blaise laughed and rolled her eyes. "April Fools, fool."

Mark glowered at the witch then continued his story about the time his family had gone camping.

"Wait! _Mary-Lynnette _really put caterpillars in your sleeping bag?" Galen asked with wide eyes.

"No! I did not!" Mary-Lynnette shouted. "They were worms!"

"Holy sheet of Iliana's ridiculous paper!" Delos spluttered.

"Yeah, we got to shave that down." James declared.

"I think we should make it longer!" Poppy announced.

"Really?" James stared at her.

"April Fools." Poppy said cheerfully. "Oh! And James you're meeting my brother today!"

"What?" James looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"April Fools, fool! Again!" Poppy looked extremely pleased with herself.

"You should have said he was meeting your parents!" Mark laughed.

"That's really not funny Mark! You're going to meet mine tomorrow you know!" Jade frowned. "And my dad is a _lot_ like Ash."

Mark choked on his own spit. "Are you kidding me?" He wheezed.

The Redfern siblings gave Jade a chided look, knowing Mark could never meet their parents.

"April Fools! And my dad is really nothing like Ash! He gets it from Lily!" Jade smiled.

"From who?" Mark asked.

"Our Grandma!" Jade explained.

"Jade, we're Garnet's grandkids." Kestrel corrected.

"Oh… But I thought…" Jade started.

"Yes, and you also thought Rowan had a _tattoo_." Kestrel reminded her.

"You _what_?" Rowan screamed. "How'd you know about that?"

Everyone stared at Rowan, completely flabbergasted.

Rowan smile triumphantly. "April Fools, fools."

No one's expression changed.

"You don't give me nearly enough credit. I_ am _a Redfern." She shrugged modestly.

That expression was stuck on everyone's face.

"Good morning class! I'm sorry I'm late!" Ms. Elizabeth entered the classroom. "What's wrong?" She inquired.

Everyone shook their heads and took their "seats".

Ash and Quinn switched, Mary-Lynnette and Hannah switched then Mare and Thierry switched, Blaise and Eric switched, and Kestrel and Rashel swapped seats.

Ms. Elizabeth set her stuff on her desk and had to do a double take of the class. She sighed. "Really Hannah and Mary-Lynnette?"

They blushed.

Ms. Elizabeth however let the children sit where they please.

Mary-Lynnette, who was now sitting behind Ash, ran her fingers through his hair and brought scissors very close to the tips of his blonde hair.

"What… Are.. You… Doing?" Ash hissed, hearing the scissors.

"Cutting your hair." Mary-Lynnette lied with a devious grin.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Ash exploded, causing Elizabeth to drop her blue dry erase marker.

Mary-Lynnette burst into fits of laughter and almost rolled out of her seat.

"A-Ap-April Fools! You stupid idiot!" She howled, falling to the floor.

"That is SO NOT FUNNY!" Ash yelled.

"What the heck is going on?" Ms. Elizabeth demanded, getting impatient.

"She told me she was cutting my hair!" Ash pouted.

They all tried. Honestly they did. But five seconds later everyone but Ash had joined Mary-Lynnette ROFL-ing.

Lucky came into the room, looking a little freaked. "Oh, sweet mother Goddess." He closed his eyes. He opened them and walked over to Elizabeth and helped her to her feet. "Please tell me today is _not_ April first!"

"I- I'm sorry!" She gasped, but he couldn't tell if she was apologizing for the date or her excessive laughter.

"What are you all laughing at?" He asked tentatively.

Everyone pointed to Ash, then to Mary-Lynnette, and then giggled something like "scissors".

"Mary-Lynnette tricked Ash into thinking she was cutting his hair?" Lucky guessed. "Or she told him she was emo and he started freaking out?"

Everyone laughed harder and Lucky had to strain to keep Elizabeth on her feet.

Ash looked away broodingly.

Jeremy was almost literally howling with laughter.

Iliana stopped laughing and looked at Lucky completely composed. "What does emo mean?"

"It's slang for emu." Keller lied and Iliana nodded, believing Keller completely.

"I-I need a tissue!" Poppy cackled, trying to catch her rapidly falling tears.

James tried to reach for the box, but he was laughing so hard he was so physically weak he couldn't lift himself up.

"They sound so alike." Iliana smiled understandingly.

"I have diarrhea." Someone announced stupidly.

The laughter paused for a moment then continued, thankfully not as loudly as before.

"I need my inhaler." Mark disclosed, reaching for his backpack.

"Okay, okay let's all calm down." Ms. Elizabeth hollered.

"Am I the only mature one here?" Lucky smile half-heartedly.

"Hey! I'm plenty mature!" Delos jumped onto his desk but quickly collapsed and fell onto the carpet.

Jez and Morgead rolled onto into the corner where their, uh, _mixture_ was sitting disguised.

They, being the truly careless people they are accidentally pulled it down in their attempt to stand up straight.

Jez screamed as the ketchup/mustard/relish/mayonnaise/coleslaw/onion/ sauerkraut/lettuce/tomato/every other hotdog topping you can think of cam crashing down on her and Morgead.

Everyone stopped laughing with difficultly, but they all wanted to hear their explanation for this.

"What is this?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

Jez and Morgead exchanged a look. "Hot dog condiments…"

Ms. Elizabeth sighed. "Who were you going to dump that on?" She asked although she already had an idea.

"Jeremy…"

Everyone, including Ash, excluding Jeremy, started laughing again. The Night Children found this especially funny.

"Mary-Lynnette!" Jeremy cried incredulously.

Mary-Lynnette formed "I'm sorry" on her lips but she didn't have enough breath to say it.

"What are you gonna do now Hot Dog?" Quinn and Ash leaned on each other for support.

"Go running to Mommy?" Quinn collapsed on the floor again and Jeremy threw a badly aimed punch at Ash.

Ash caught his fist and dug his nails into the back of Jeremy's hand.

"Let go!" Jeremy growled.

"Let- let him go." Mary-Lynnette commanded sitting up and throwing her arms around Ash's shoulders to keep herself up.

"Oh- oh my God." Maggie gasped, somehow managing to be across Delos's lap at the bottom of a dog pile.

Keller was at the top of the pile and was probably the least… punch drunk out of all of them.

Mark was breathing in the inhaler like his life depended on it… Which it kind of did.

"You okay?" Jade accomplished looking the proper amount of concerned.

Mark nodded and put the inhaler back in his backpack, smiling.

"I can't believe this!" Jez screamed. She shook out her normally flaming red hair, trying to get some of it out.

Morgead didn't look that happy either, but he was a boy and liked getting dirty.

Then Iliana did something that shocked everyone. She went up to Jez and said very slowly and clearly. "Suck it."

"Oh… My… God…" Thea whispered.

Iliana nodded, smirking smugly and walked away in a very Blaise-like manner.

There was silence. Until Poppy screamed, "SHE'S BEEN TAKEN BY ALIENS!" Then started running around in circles.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes. "POPPY THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS ALIENS!"

Poppy slowed down and slumped to the floor. "You mean my entire life has been a lie?"

"Poppy, you're 4. Get over it." Jez snapped savagely.

James glared at Jez.

"What?" Jez challenged haughtily.

James shook his head, his eyes giving Jez a warning.

"Oh I'm in too bad of a mood to care right now." Jez looked away grumpily.

Several snickers emanated from some students and soon they were all laughing again.

"Okay! Okay!" Ms. Elizabeth called over the noise. "Now before we go to recess, I have an announcement."

"Let me guess. You're pregnant." Quinn said seriously and everyone laughed _again_.

Ms. Elizabeth gave Quinn a look and he lowered his gave to the top of his desk.

"I think you all already knew that John, thanks anyway." Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him. "But what I wanted to say was next month you are all going on a field trip with the other preschool class."

"Oh! My brother's in that class! He didn't get in this one because it was too full even though it's kind of ridiculous we took in a new student in the middle of the year." Poppy informed the class.

"My brother's in that class too!" Maggie squealed.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"That's so awesomely, epically, funny!"

"Isn't it?"

"Totally!"

"Sweet!"

"Like Snickers!"

"I love Snickers!" Ash interjected.

"Who doesn't?" Maggie asked.

"I don't." Jez snarled.

"…Well." Poppy turned her attention back to Ms. Elizabeth.

Ms. Elizabeth rubbed her temples. "Anyway I'll give you you're permission slips before we leave today."

"You're funny. You really had me convinced we're going on a field trip." David smiled.

"David… I think we really are." Gillian said softly.

"What? No, I heard that most classes take field trips earlier in the year."

"I'm serious David." Ms. Elizabeth confirmed. "Now go to recess."

For once all of the kids were reluctant to leave the classroom. Everyone watching his or her back for a prank that could be anywhere.

Poppy threw herself into the center of the circle the girls had formed. "Oh my God! Do you watch Nickelodeon?" Poppy asked excitedly.

Most of the girls shook their heads.

"Okay, were there is this really funny show called Big Time Rush and all of the guys are super adorable! And they can sing!" Poppy pulled James's iPod out of her jacket pocket.

"Why do you have James's iPod?" Rowan asked.

"I stole it so I could put Big Time Rush on it."

"Nice." Keller and Rashel laughed.

"Thanks. Now listen!" Poppy pulled a small portable speaker out of her pocket as well and plugged it into the iPod.

So the girls sat there listening to Big Time Rush for about a minute before Poppy started gushing about the TV show and the guys.

"It's so funny because there's this one guy named James but he's more like Ash! But he looks like James! Oh, and then there's Logan who reminds me of Mary-Lynnette because he's all scientific! And Carlos reminds me of like a combination of Jez, Kestrel, Jade, and me!"

"_That _is scary." Gillian shivered.

"Okay _maybe _I'm exaggerating… Lastly there's Kendall who's the least hot of them all but he's like Hannah!"

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"Kinda." Poppy smiled. "But it is such an epic show!"

"That 70's Show?" Mark questioned.

"Mark! You aren't allowed to watch that show!" Mary-Lynnette scolded.

"Neither are you, but I know you watch it."

Mary-Lynnette flustered. "I'm older than you!"

"Wait, you watch That 70's Show?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Mary-Lynnette admitted, looking at the grass.

Ash grinned. "You are awesome!"

Mary-Lynnette's cheeks flushed but she didn't say anything but instead waited for the "April Fools".

"C'mon lover boy." Quinn dragged Ash away.

"Whatever Family Guy. Ha!" Ash mumbled, then laughed upon realizing what he'd said.

"Poppy... What are you doing with my iPod?" James asked slowly.

Poppy looked down at the music player in her hands then back at James. "Funny thing… I found-"

Poppy cut off in the middle of her sentence and bolted away at a dead run.

"Poppy North!"

Everyone was shocked.

"He's never used her last name before!"

"Oh, he is P O-ed…"

"_Make it count,_

_Play it straight,_

_Don't look back,_

_Don't hesitate,_

_When you go Big Time!"_ They heard the iPod sing.

"How ironic." Keller smirked.

A couple lines later: _"Hey, hey, don't you feel the Rush?"_

"I'm sure she's feeling the rush." Kestrel commented a bit sarcastically as James almost got Poppy on the monkey bars.

"_Hey, hey, better take your shot now!"_

Poppy pulled a Mary-Lynnette and kicked James in the shin and ran like heck again.

"_C'mon shake it up,_

_What you gotta loose?_

_Go and make the luck with the life you choose!_

_If you want it all,_

_Lay it on the line!_

_It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time!"_

"That's oddly fitting." Poppy mumbled to herself, being a lost witch of _excellent _premonition… Too bad she didn't know it!

"_Uh, uh, uhh, uh_!" The girls sang with the song.

"_Hey, hey, give it all you got now!_

_Hey, hey, isn't it a Rush?_

_Hey, hey, finish what you start now!"_

James lunged for the iPod, but Poppy was fast! She dodged him and barely ran a couple feet before James had his arm around her waist and was reaching for the iPod in her extended arm.

Some of the girls sang the rest of the song along with the track, knowing it because only because it was the fifth time in a row they'd listened to it.

Eventually James got his iPod back.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" Ash asked James when he noticed his cousin rubbing his shin where Poppy had kicked him.

"Shut up Ash you deserve it." James grumbled.

"And like you didn't?" Ash seemed very amused.

"… Shut up." James repeated.

"But I have to tell you I'm impressed. You've never used Poppy's last name before." Ash observed, ignoring James's request.

"I don't like people listening to my music." James shrugged.

"Obviously."

James glared at Ash and Jez said, "Someone's in a foul mood."

"Everyone's in a foul mood." Morgead corrected.

"Especially me." Iliana placed her hands on her hips. "April Fools!" She said cheerfully and bounded off like some sort of… Bambi or something.

"Why?" Jez asked.

"I have no clue." Morgead shook his head.

"FML." Ash looked at the sky.

"FML." Jez solemnly repeated.

"FML." Morgead nodded slowly.

"What does that stand for?" Jade asked.

"Uh…" The trio exchanged looks. "Facebook is my life!" Ash offered.

"But you don't have a Facebook." Jade frowned in confusion.

"Exactly!" Jez said, glancing at Ash, daring him to retaliate.

"I don't get it… Oh well!" Jade skipped off in a way similar to Iliana.

"Of course my sister is exactly like Iliana." Ash rolled his eyes.

"She's not that bad." Hannah told him softly.

"April Fools." Ash did half-hearted jazz-hands, though he clearly didn't mean it.

Hannah gave Ash a look that reminded him of Rowan.

"Why are there so many people like my sisters? I on the other hand are an original." Ash used gestures as he spoke and when he looked back at his friends, he saw Quinn mimicking him.

"Douche." Ash smacked him.

"Oh! It's on Redfern!" Quinn threw himself at Ash and they wrestled.

Ms. Elizabeth called the students back inside and broke up Ash and Quinn.

By the end of the day, everyone was expecting someone to do the biggest April Fools day prank ever…. And what they got was close.

"Mark, I'd like you to meet my parents." Jade said cheerfully hugging the pant leg of James's Dad.

Mark's blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

"Mark! Mark!" Jade snapped her fingers in front of his face, all the humor gone from her features. "Mark! APRIL FOOLS!"

"You… UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!" Mark yelled and hugged onto to Mary-Lynnette.

"You baby." Mary-Lynnette told her brother, trying to walk with him attached to her.

"Jerk."

"Oh, April Fools fool!"

**

* * *

**

Wow. 10 pages. See how much I love you ;D

**Holy sheet I did a lot with this chapter! It's a Song Fic! O_o**

**Serious, HEART BIG TIME RUSH! Go listen to them! Gooo!**

**And That 70's Show! Heart! Watched it with my cousin last night!**

**But anyway, I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Thanks again to YayNessa! :D Who never fails to crack me up ;D**

**Please Review!**

**BookVampire**


	26. So Sue Me

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 24- So Sue Me**

**Hello my lovely readers! [:**

**Sorry I've been a little lazy lately. And stressed. Maybe even a little depressed. Also bit unmotivated and not very humorous at all. Sorry.**

**So here's the deal, my grandma went in and out of the hospital 4 times in 60 days. It's a miracle now that she hasn't been admitted in two weeks.**

**My mother also had some health issues. She got her gallbladder removed and got into a car accident.**

**And through all of that my friends haven't done shit for me. No texts, no messages, no emails. Pretty much the same thing as always.**

**So yeah, I haven't been feeling well lately and I've cried myself to sleep more times than I'll admit so that's why I haven't updated this story. So sue me.**

**And I'm TIRED of having to explain myself to all of you! I'm going through a hard time RESPECT THAT AND LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**Please!**

**ALSO there will be NO sequel to Circle Daybreak Preschool. So Circle Daybreak Elementary School and the High School are CANCELLED! And if ANYONE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THEN REREAD WHAT I JUST SAID! I will be really pissed if anyone asks me about it -.- So DON'T AND REREAD IF YOU DON'T GET IT!**

**Please!**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**So here you are! Circle Daybreak Preschool!**

* * *

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go. On. The. Field. Trip." Keller said firmly, sitting in her chair with her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

"Why not?" Galen asked gently.

"Because! It's a Dr. Seuss _Musical_! As if the Dr. Seuss part wasn't bad enough!"

"I agree with Keller!" Jez stated.

"Of course you do Jez." Mary-Lynnette commented dryly as she crouched next to Hannah's desk.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Jez demanded, but Mary-Lynnette's attention was now on Poppy who was talking to Hannah and her about all the things you can do with dental floss.

"I can strangle someone with dental floss," Jez said to herself darkly, not noticing the room had gone silent when Ms. Elizabeth walked in a second before Jez had said that.

The room was eerily quiet for a moment before Morgead said, "Okay, Ash and Quinn you hold Iliana down while I get the dental floss and Jez can do her stuff!"

"Sit down Morgead!" Ms. Elizabeth commanded as Morgead jumped to his feet. "You too Ash and John!"

"My name is not John!" Quinn said furiously.

The class gave Quinn a sideways look.

"Okay, it is. But I hate it!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "We've noticed."

"So sue me for having my opinions!" Quinn shot back icily.

Ash turned his head to look at Mary-Lynnette. She sighed and scribbled something on a piece of paper and had it passed to Quinn.

"What's this?" Quinn asked, staring at the paper in confusion.

"A lawsuit." Ash smirked.

"You're really suing me?"

"Yep, Mary-Lynnette is my lawyer."

Mary-Lynnette gave a small sigh. "I don't know how he talked me into it."

"Hey, I pay you well."

"You pay me Monopoly money!"

"That's where all the money goes!" Kestrel exclaimed.

"Well Rashel is my lawyer!" Quinn shouted before Ash or Mary-Lynnette could reply.

Rashel turned to look at Quinn, death in her eyes. "Who said?"

"Please." Quinn gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

Rashel sighed. "Fine."

"Well we're going to have to carry out this little... debate later; the bus is here." Ms. Elizabeth announced.

The students lined up in pairs, and filed onto the bus along with the other preschool class.

"Hi, I'm Gary." A cute blonde haired boy smiled at Gillian from the seat behind her.

"I'm David." David said pointedly.

"Actually, he's jealous." Jez was on her knees turned around in her seat and pointing at David.

"And she's blushing." Morgead added, pointing to Gillian.

Gillian ducked her head and shyly looked back and forth from David to Gary.

"And Gary is a stupid name!" Jez and Morgead screamed together and ducked out of sight.

"Phil!" Poppy waved to her twin brother across the aisle. "Hi!

Phil waved back.

"You know Poppy?" Blaise inquired, not taking her gave off of the window.

"Yeah, she's my sister." Phil answered, feeling very awkward sitting next to this extremely cute dark haired girl.

"Hmm." Was Blaise's reply and she didn't say another word to Phil all the way to the theater.

"Oh, she's good." Thea shook her head and turned back around in her seat and stared at Galen's head in front of her.

"What?" Eric asked.

"She's playing hard to get. That's brilliant."

"Okay…" Eric clearly had no idea what Thea found so brilliant about that.

"Hmm." Thea stared out the window.

"I still don't want to go on this trip." Keller slumped in her seat.

"I know. It won't be so bad. At least we get out of school." Galen reasoned.

"I think this will be fun!" Winnie smiled brightly.

Nissa rolled her eyes. "I'm still with Keller on this one."

"You're always with Keller." Winnie pouted.

"People with a brain are always with Keller." Keller joked.

"I'm going to kill you."

"C'mon Rashel! At least I turn to you."

"Because you're a big freaking coward that's why."

"Rashel-"

"I'm not going to be your lawyer Quinn!"

Quinn sighed. "Please?"

"No."

"Please? With sugar and sprinkles on top?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I'll let you beat me up as many times as you want!"

"… Keep talking."

"I'll... do all of your homework for a month!"

"Keep talking."

"And uh… I'll… I'll do anything you want!"

"How long?"

"A month."

Rashel examined Quinn like a science experiment. "Fine."

"YES!"

Everyone on the bus looked back at Quinn, who blushed and ducked his head.

They finally reached the concert hall/theater thing and it took about twenty minutes to get everyone settled in their seats.

"Are we really going to sit through a musical about Dr. Seuss?" Kestrel asked.

"I know." Jeremy groaned.

Thierry sighed.

"Well I guess this is better than nothing." Hannah sighed when the music started up.

Thierry glanced at her. 'Where would you rather had gone?"

"Mary-Lynnette and I would rather have gone to the Science Center."

"You like science?"

"Paleontology. My mom is an archeologist so I'm really interesting in fossils and stuff."

"That's cool."

"Hey, do you know what else is cool?" Lucky asked gently, crouching behind them. "Being quiet so everyone else can enjoy the program."

"Who's enjoying this?" Jez hissed the second Iliana and Jade started squealing with delight.

Jez looked at the ceiling. "Of course."

So the two classes sat and watched the colorfully dressed people skip and sing and have a happy ending. Some watched in awe. Others watched in absolute horror.

"Kill me. Kill me now." Ash begged.

"Gladly." Jeremy murmured.

"OW!" The two boys screamed when Mary-Lynnette punched them both in the face.

"Are you enjoying this?" David quietly whispered to Gillian while Elizabeth and Lucky were busy with Ash and Jeremy.

Her cheeks tinted pink. "Kind of.. These people can't sing, but it's a good story."

David inclined his head to the left as he thought about this.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I like the colors." Gary announced, his purple eyes fixed on the colorful costumes, lights, and backgrounds.

David gave Gary a look. "Weird." He breathed.

Kestrel rocked back and forth in her seat in feeble position, eye twitching. "I hate this. I'm going crazy here! Rowan, help me!" Kestrel grabbed Rowan's shoulders and shock. "Help me." She cried and fell to the floor with a sob of agony.

"I don't think this is really that bad. It's not good, but it's not terrible." Thea said to herself and moved her eyes from Kestrel to the stage.

"I guess it's a good thing that we didn't tell them if they disturb the program too much, they'll have to go wait outside the theater." Ms. Elizabeth muttered.

Lucky nodded, half falling asleep in his chair. "How-" He yawned into the back of his hand, "How much longer?"

Elizabeth looked at her watched. "Only half an hour left."

"Thank God." Lucky rolled his eyes and got up to stop a slapping war between Poppy and Phil.

"This is so stupid!" Phil growled, trying to avoid Poppy's flailing hands.

"No, I like it!" Poppy replied stubbornly, trying to slap her brother's hands.

"This is stupid!"

"It is not!"

"I think it's stupid." Blaise voiced.

"See Poppy, it' stupid!" Phil told her, catching Poppy by the wrists.

"What do you think Jamie?" Poppy turned her head towards James.

"Uh…" James shifted, not feeling comfortable in the spotlight. "I don't think it's awful."

Poppy narrowed her green eyes at him.

"But it's… good." James amended.

"YES IT'S OVER!" Ash, Quinn, Morgead, Jez, Delos, Keller, Rashel, Kestrel, and Jeremy yelled happily when it was over.

The cast looked rather hurt as they exited, but no one really cared.

"Lets get out of here!" Ash started pushing Mary-Lynnette toward the exit.

"Hey!" Mary-Lynnette got pushed into Kestrel, who got pushed into Rowan, who got pushed into Eric, into Thea, into Blaise, into Phil, and into so on and so on.

"Hold on!" Ms. Elizabeth shouted over the chatting children. "I want everyone to stand up quietly and get in a single file line! Now row one follow Lucky out of the theater, row two, follow, and so on!"

"This is confusing." Iliana frowned.

"Yeah, you'd think so." Keller told her.

"No, Blaise, don't put you're gum behind your ear- wait, where'd you even get gum?" Ms. Elizabeth asked as the black haired girl pasted.

Ms. Elizabeth nearly pulled her hair out trying to get the kids back to the school.

"I'm so glad that's over!" Jez exclaimed.

"What did you guys do during the show?" James asked.

Jez and Morgead exchanged smirks.

Morgead pulled a folder out of his backpack. Why they were required to bring them, no one knew, but whatever. "We did this."

**

* * *

**

OHHH! What did Morgead and Jez do? O:

**I don't even know yet, I'm just tired and wanted a dramatic ending :P**

**So yeah. If this happens to catch your eyes, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOT ABOVE! PLEASE!**


	27. The Plan

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 25- The Plan**

**Howdy ya'll! Yes, this story has been extremely neglected. As usual.**

**Sorry.**

**In case any of you cared, my grandma is doing much better. She was approved for long term care and now we can resume our lives!**

**I've switched schools because my old school was too much un-wanted stress and I'm adjusting fine.**

**And I've gotten a cruel sense of satisfaction now that all my old 'friends' feel guilty about my sudden switch.**

**So yeah, it's been going good. I know that's no excuse for not updating, but good things come for those who wait ;)**

**And I'm out of school now, actually, so I REALLY have no excuse for updating. LJ Smith is a bad influence- eh, Dani? ;D**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and supporters! :D I love you all! You make me feel good ^-^**

**Thanks, Totally Gaga, but I really don't think I need to punch you xD Thanks for the offer though!**

**Thanks specifically to PrincessRedfern, GoddessIncarnet, NightWorldSeeker, brittanyZVAmoore, xXPurpleMidnightXx, AshBabe, Obsessed-Wth-Vampires, DarkRosesThorn, kinabon x3, pierulestheworld, Hellewise14, AcademicGames, Sk8r4LifeAndEvenAfterThat, Separate Entity, GallagherGirlMacey, girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed, YayNessa, lamia vampress, and .**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! *Heart***

**And I've certainly kept you waiting long enough.**

**Thanks to Nessa for the beta! And now I can no longer look at the gorgeous James Diamond without thinking of your epicness. **

**Now without further ado, Circle Daybreak Preschool!**

* * *

_"What did you guys do during the show?" James asked._

_Jez and Morgead exchanged smirks._

_Morgead pulled a folder out of his backpack. Why they were required to bring them, no one knew, but whatever. "We did this."_

* * *

James's gray eyes widened as he started at the elaborate plans on the wide ruled paper. "What… is it?"

"The ultimate prank." Morgead smirked.

"We're going to get rid of Iliana. Once and for all." The looks on Jez and Morgead's faces were truly devious, and James had to control the urge to vomit.

"What did Iliana ever do to you?" James asked slowly, choosing his words precisely. One wrong move could set Jez and Morgead off.

"Caused me severe head trauma." Jez answered.

"Not as much as she's gotten, but it's enough." Morgead shrugged and stared at the plans; a maniac glint is his green eyes.

"Dude, did Jez really put crack in your juice box?" James asked.

"I don't drink juice." Morgead sneered.

"Then do you-," James glanced at Poppy who was deep in a conversation with Phil about the best way to convince their mother to make chicken nuggets for dinner, "- feed off a druggie?"

Morgead scratched his head. "It's a possibility."

"What about you?" James asked Jez.

"What about me what?" Jez replied innocently.

James, who now just wanted to get out of the stifling bus, rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat next to Poppy.

"Then we'll beg and plead some more, then she'll probably give in." Poppy nodded, seeing it all in her head.

"Poppy, you know you just planned two hours worth of begging and pleading for chicken nuggets for dinner, right?" Phil asked.

"It'll be worth it." Poppy assured him firmly.

"Sure…" Phil turned and tried to strike up a conversation with Blaise again.

"So uh… Thea is your cousin?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Blaise blew a bubble with her bubble gum.

"Cool." Phil looked around the bus awkwardly, as if a topic of conversation was hiding there.

"Oh, God, Maggie, I can't breathe." Miles smiled affectionately at Maggie and tried to pry his sister's arms from around his middle.

"Sorry! It's just so weird to see you during the school day!" Maggie giggled and Delos huffed, jealous.

"Yeah, then we'll get home and start fighting." Miles ruffled Maggie's auburn hair.

Delos huffed again, louder.

"We will not!" Maggie leaned away and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.  
Delos perked up; selfishly hoping Miles upset her so Maggie would come sit across the aisle with him again.

"We will too." Miles gentle laughter brought Maggie out of her stubborn state and smiled at her brother.

"Dude, how do you do that? Every time Mare gets all stubborn on me I have to do what she wants or else she won't do anything. One time she didn't come out of her room all day because it was 'my turn to vacuum'." Mark rolled his eyes. "It was totally her turn."

Miles shrugged. "I guess I just have a better relationship with my sister."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "I have a great relationship with my sister thank you very much." He turned back around and sulked next to Jade.

"Is this making you want to puke as much as it makes me want to?" Sylvia scowled and sat next to Delos as Miles started tickling Maggie.

"Yes." Delos growled.

"Then let's start operation 'Get my Neely'!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I don't like you." Delos told Sylvia frankly.

Sylvia turned beet red and stuck her nose in the air and slide over the aisle and sweetly asked to talk to Miles, _alone_.

Maggie didn't look happy about being separated, but silently went back to her spot next to Delos. Not without bumping Sylvia's shoulder as she went.

"Kids! Please stop getting out of your seat!" Elizabeth yelled over the roar of the bus.

As if they all shared one brain, all the trouble makers (you know who they are), got up and ran to take each other's spots.

"Sup Mary-Lynn?" Morgead grinned at her after claiming Ash's spot.

"Nothing much Morge." Mary-Lynnette replied. "How are things?"

"LOUD!" Morgead yelled dramatically. "I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

"I KNOW THIS BUS IS LOUD!" Jez called, five rows ahead.

Mary-Lynnette chuckled and then asked, "What did you do during the show? Because I know you didn't watch it."

Morgead opened his mouth to speak, happy to tell anyone who'll listen about the plans with Iliana, but then thought better of it. Mary-Lynnette was a goody-two-shoes and would no doubt find a way to interfere.

Morgead shrugged. "Slept."

Mary-Lynnette seemed satisfied with this reply and started to gaze out the window.

"You're boring." Morgead said about five seconds after Mary-Lynnette fell silent. "What does Ash see in you?"

Morgead shook his head and climbed over the back of the seat and plopped in between Thea and Blaise.

"You're neglecting Eric," Morgead clucked his tongue at Thea and climbed over the back of _their_ seat.

He slid next to Eric, who was sulking and staring at the back of Thea's head.

"You look like you need a pal!" Eric jumped and scurried to the window to make room for Morgead.

"No," Eric shook his head. "I really don't."

"Well too bad! I know this annoys you and I haven't done that lately!"

"You are annoying me." Eric said, in the hopes of Morgead now leaving him alone.

"But I'm not annoying you, according to _my_ standards." Morgead grinned wickedly. "So are you ready?"

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing this was not going to be good.

Morgead stood on the bench. "Are you ready to rock Eric?" He yelled, turning quite a few heads.

"Oh, dear Goddess." Jez's head slammed into the seat in front of her.

Morgead opened his mouth and began sucking in a large amount of air when the bus suddenly stopped and Ms. Elizabeth called, "We're here!"

"What?" Morgead yelled. "I haven't even started yet!"

"You can sing to Eric in the classroom. Now get going." Elizabeth told Morgead and started conducting the kids of the bus.

"Kids are crazy these days." The bus driver mumbled to himself as Quinn gave Rashel a piggyback ride off the bus.

"I didn't feel like walking." Rashel explained lazily to Lucky at his questioning look. "And he is my slave for a month."

Quinn almost dropped Rashel. "I'm not your slave! I'm just your… employee."

"Yeah… No. You're my slave. Or you could be my evil minion and wear a yellow jumpsuit all the time."

"Yellow?" Quinn was too surprised to object to being a slave. "Why yellow?"

"Yellow is an evil color." Rashel muttered darkly.

Once backing the classroom, everyone was buzzing with annoyance.

"Why did we go and see that?"

"I would've rather been dragged five miles by an SUV than go see that abomination."

"Could we please go see something else next time, Ms. Elizabeth?"

"And can we not bring the pedo next time Lizzy?"

"Can I have a doggie bag? I think I'm going to hurl just thinking about it."

"I'm hungry. But I don't know how the heck I can have an appetite…"

"Oh, oh! Lets go to the zoo next time!"

"We practically just came from the zoo! All those people in those stupid costumes…"

"Hey, are my ears bleeding? I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

Elizabeth listened to these comments as she sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. "_Next_ year," She began loudly over the chatter, "_most _of you will be in kindergarten. And you'll go somewhere else next year."

There was silence for a moment… Wait for it… Wait for it…

"MOST of us?" Hannah repeated. "_Most_ of us are going to kindergarten? People are getting held back?"

The students exchanged sickened looks. One more year with Iliana, undoubtedly? The didn't know if they could handle that…

"Well we know Mary-Lynnette's safe, that's for sure." Mark rolled his eyes. "I assume Morgead is too, just because _I_ wouldn't want to teach him for more than one year…"

"But who would _not_ be going on?" Galen asked. Slowly… all heads turned in Iliana's direction.

"You guys are so mean! Blaise is _so smart_!" Iliana crossed her arms over her chest.

"They aren't looking at me, they're looking at you." Blaise rolled her eyes.

"The only time you weren't upset someone wasn't looking at you, eh Blaise?" Ash called across the room.

"Shove it." Blaise scowled. Ash smiled sweetly back.

"But there's gotta be more than one person not going… She said most of us…" Maggie pointed out.

Everyone began thinking again. And this time all heads turned towards Jade.

"No, Jade has all B's." Elizabeth called, still at her desk.

Heads turned towards Delos. Ms. Elizabeth made no comment…

* * *

The next day, the kids were still gossiping about who was going to get held back. Their curiosity burned as bright as Mary-Lynnette's usually was, which meant she was dying to know.

Honestly, they wouldn't be surprised if she became obsessed with this puzzle.

In the commotion of the day… No one noticed the blue slip of paper slide silently onto Iliana's desk…

Phase One was in motion…

* * *

Jez and Morgead arrived at school, looking cheerful and anxious. No one knew why they were so happy… Until Iliana walked in the door…

* * *

… Trying to create the sense of anticipation…

* * *

…Ladadedumda…

* * *

… I'm a little teapot, short and spout! Here is my handle here is my spout…

* * *

Completely decked out in a Tinkerbell costume, Iliana bounded in the room, her violet eyes seemed to be popping against her glimmering green eyelids. Her small body looking oddly natural in the small green dress and green flats. And in her hand was a wand.

"She is such a poser!" Jade spat. Everyone knew green was _Jade's_ color. Iliana could have any other color, but green was _Jade's_.

"Why is nobody else in a costume?" Iliana asked after five minutes of pure laughter.

"Iliana… What are you talking about?" Elizabeth took her hand off of her involuntary smile.

"I got this flier yesterday." Iliana handed Ms. Elizabeth the blue sheet that had been placed on her desk.

Elizabeth skimmed over the flier. She had to admit whoever did this was good. "Oh, well. It's just a prank Iliana."

"Oh… Well that's okay. I wanted an excuse to wear my Tinkerbell costume anyway." Iliana turned on her heel and skipped to her desk.

Jez and Morgead sat there, mouths hanging open, looking absolutely furious. _Iliana wasn't humiliated! Why wasn't she humiliated?_

Meanwhile, Thea and Blaise where pointedly looking in any direction besides Iliana's. That wand was a disgrace to all the witches. Even if Iliana was supposed to be a fairy.

"C'mon, Jade. It's not that bad. At least she can't pull it off like you can." Mark was turned around in his seat, trying to comfort a still wounded Jade.

"Save your breath." Ash snorted. "When someone 'steals' her favorite color… Well, we'll be glad if she talks to anyone by dinner." Ash snorted.

"Is it really that big of a deal to her?" Mare asked.

Ash nodded. "Practically everything she owns is green. She loves that color. It's going to be horrible when she grows out of it."

"Why?" Mary-Lynnette asked.

"Because, then we'll have to get everything in that other color." Ash rolled his eyes.

"How long do you think she'll stay attached to green?"

"Give or take another six months."

"You know," Gillian told David, "I really like this class, but I wouldn't want to wake up one day and find out that in a dramatic twist, I'm one of them." 'Them' refering to the Harmans and Redferns.

"I'd just hate to be connected to one of them in any way." David shuddered. "Not that I don't like them… They're just… off."

"Oh, you've got no clue, buddy." Morgead laughed.

"So shall we initiate Phase Two?" Jez asked.

"Not, yet Jez… Let's wait until the next chapter…"

"Sucks for the readers."

"Yes, yes it does."

* * *

**Well, I'm ending the chapter here. Obviously. Five pages; not bad. Not really good. But it's decent.**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Bye!**

**BookVampire**


	28. It Looks Like an Alien

**Circle Daybreak Preschool- Chapter 26- It Looks Like an Alien**

**YELLO! Yellow. Mellow. Fellow. HELLOW! Kitty. O_O**

**As you have probably gathered, I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing. So yep, it's still me :)**

**NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ALL THINKING- AGAIN: "WTF? SHE CHANGED HER PENNAME AND GAVE US NO WARNING!"**

**Well I DID do that :D Sorry. This was kind of an impulse thing, but I HAVE been thinking about it for a while now. TheSpiraloftheStairs sounds more... sophisticated. And I want to be more sophisticated with my stories now that this story and Couples Therapy are reaching their ends.**

**This chapter is for ! In the hopes of making her smile just a little bit. Just a teeny bit. Just a tug on the corner of your mouth.**

**And lamia vampress and Danielle-Redfern, I'LL BAKE YOU PIES! FOR YOU TO EAT IN THE HUNGER GAMES! XD Love ya!**

**Thanks to Nessie for the beta! You're the best beta-reader/friend/best friend EVER, NESSA!**

* * *

Everyone knew Ms. Elizabeth was going to go on maternity leave, but no one knew when that day was going to come.

So it was a very sad day for some of the preschoolers when Ms. Elizabeth announced that today was her last day.

And honestly, no one was really surprised.

"She's been looking especially fat lately." Morgead said.

"Morgead!" Jez slapped the back of Morgead's head- _hard_.

"You know Morgead, when _you_ get pregnant and get fat I'm going to laugh _so_ hard." Iliana informed him, in what she _thought_ was a superior tone.

"What are you laughing at?" Iliana asked the kids as they rolled on the floor, laughing at her stupidity.

"Iliana, boys can not have babies." Ms. Elizabeth explained gently.

"But then how did my Daddy have me?"

"That is a story for another time, Iliana." Ms. Elizabeth told her. She looked round at all of her kids and thought about how much she would miss them, even if they were pains in the ass.

"Jez, what is so funny?" Ms. Elizabeth asked.

Jez had been the on laughing hardest at Iliana's remark towards Morgead and hadn't stopped laughing with the other kids.

"Morgead _is_ fat." Jez roared. "He just carries it well."

"WHAT? I am NOT fat, Jezebel." Morgead retorted.

That shut Jez up. "Well I'm going to give you a big, _fat_ knuckle sandwich!" Jez lunged.

That was one thing Elizabeth was _not_ going to miss.

"Lunch time! Let's go out side to eat today!" Ms. Elizabeth announced.

The kids filed outside and sat in the circles in the grass.

"Ugh, I hate this grass." Mary-Lynnette shifted uncomfortably. "It's dead and pokey."

"You can sit in my lap if you want." Ash suggested suggestively.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes and ignored him… Until the ants started crawling up her leg and she jumped into Ash's lap, spluttering about being allergic to ants.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Poppy asked James as Ash killed all the ants on Mary-Lynnette's leg… By slapping them.

"OW! That hurt you moron!" Mare shoved Ash and jumped out of his lap.

Ash fell back and yelled, "Well that's not painless either!"

That was another thing Liz was not going to miss.

"Such beautiful eyes! I'll bake you pies! We're just two guys!" James and Poppy sang together.

"I don't even know what the Hunger Games are." Poppy said cheerfully.

"Neither do I. I think they're a book or something." James mused.

"That would make sense." Poppy smiled dreamily. "You're so smart, Jamie."

Quinn snorted, "Yeah, _Jamie_."

"I'm going to miss Ms. Elizabeth." Thea said to Eric.

"Me too." Eric sighed. "But you know what? At least it's not the end of the school year and we'll never see her again."

"Yeah… She'll come in, right?"

"Right."

Thea looked sideways at Eric. "Are you usually this good at cheering people up?"

"Nah, just girls. I have a little sister." Eric said. "I love her, but she's such a pain sometimes."

"I feel you there." Ash said dryly.

"It's hot." Gillian complained and fanned herself with her hand. "I miss winter."

"I don't. Summer is great! We get to swim! And have no school! And get to do whatever we want!" David caroled.

"But it's _hot_." Gillian repeated.

"Want me to squirt you?" David asked.

Gillian looked a little apprehensive. "With what?"

"Water." David replied like it was the most logical and obvious thing.

"Oh." Gillian said. "With what?"

David held up a little, itty bitty, blue squirt gun about one and a half inch by one inch large.

"Oh. Sure." Gillian closed her eyes and waited for the squirt of water.

David shot Gillian's cheeks and forehead with the gun. "Better?" He asked and handed her a napkin to wipe her face.

"Much." Gillian smiled and wiped her face.

Not far away, Jez and Morgead watched the display with interest. Too much interest.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Morgead asked.

"I think we are." Jez smirked. Devious smiles lighting up their faces with an inner fire of mischief.

Silently, they both got up and snuck over to the side of the building and grabbed the hose.

"On my signal." Jez murmured and started out with the hose hidden under her armpit.

Once she got back to the circle, she stood there and gave Morgead the signal. She whipped her hair.

Morgead turned on the hose and came running back calling "WATER FIGHT!" like a battle cry.

Jez gave no mercy as she drenched her fellow classmates. And she even playfully sprayed Morgead.

Out of everyone she got, she got Iliana the worst.

Iliana was dripping from head to toe, completely soaked through to the bone.

Jez and Morgead waited in glee for Iliana to burst into tears. They ignored everyone and everything, not wanting to miss Iliana's tears.

Yet, as Poppy cried over her favorite shirt, and Ash and Blaise fretted over their hair, even as Thierry offered Hannah half of his sandwich after hers had been soaked, and Galen helped dry Keller's tale, no tears fell on Iliana's face.

"Why isn't she crying?" Jez asked Morgead, disappointment clear on her face.

"Oh, maybe because you've been doing this to her all year!" Mary-Lynnette snarled/yelled and rung out her wet hair.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started at Mary-Lynnette.

"What? You think I can't be nasty? Well I have my breaking points too and you two," she pointed accusingly at Jez and Morgead, "Have been nothing but horrible to Iliana ever since the first day! And you act all high and mighty when really Iliana is the high and mighty one for dealing with you two without filing any harassment charges! She's used to it by now, idiots. Now _stop_."

"Thank you, Mary-Lynnette." Iliana smiled.

"Well… Um… Jez and Morgead you two have detention… And I would lecture you, but Mary-Lynnette seems to have already done a fine job of that." Ms. Elizabeth said after a moment of awkward silence.

After the rest of what the kids could still eat for lunch had been eaten, the kids laid out on the Jungle gym to dry off. Except Jez and Morgead who had to clean up all the food and go put the hose back.

"You know, that was really quite attractive how you yelled at Jez and Morgead like that. Even if I hate Iliana." Ash told Mary-Lynnette.

"Even if it's not attractive if I yell at you?" Mary-Lynnette snorted.

"Of course not." Ash winked.

"You know, this is actually kind of nice." Quinn said.

"What is?" Rashel asked. "Ms. Elizabeth leaving, the heat, or getting soaked and getting to tan?"

"All of the above." Quinn answered.

Rashel dug her elbow into his gut. "I like Ms. Elizabeth! She's the best teacher I've ever had!"

"Ow! She's the _only_ teacher you've ever had!" Quinn shot back.

"So? She's a good teacher and I'm going to miss her."

"Fine. She was a good teacher and I'm going to miss her too." Quinn grumbled.

"Thanks for giving me half your sandwich." Hannah thanked Thierry. "Mine was all soggy and gross and I was starving."

"No problem. I wasn't that hungry today." Thierry smiled.

"I don't know how you can be! With all this heat! You tire so easily." Hannah took a swig of water from her water bottle.

"Yeah. Well you just have to keep drinking water." Thierry said. He felt kind of awkward because he didn't drink water, just blood.

"Want some?"' Hannah held out her water bottle, putting Thierry in a very awkward position.

"Uh… Sure." Thierry took the bottle and took a very small sip. He immediately began coughing as his body rejected the fluid. "Just went down the wrong pipe." Thierry wheezed trying to assure Hannah he was all right.

"Guess I won't offer you water from now on." Hannah laughed weakly.

"Yeah, please don't." Thierry managed to stop coughing.

"Sorry." Hannah frowned guiltily.

"It's okay. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Thierry smiled.

"Okay, if you insist." Hannah smiled.

"Do you think that we should still go through with our operation?" Morgead asked.

"I don't know." Jez replied weakly. Her legs swinging feebly off the edge of the gym.

"Mary-Lynnette mad me feel lousy." Morgead frowned.

"Me too." Jez pouted.

"Should we make her feel lousy too?" Morgead suggested.

"No. Ash would kill us. Like he needs any more reason too."

"True." Morgead said dejectedly. "I hate feeling bad."

"Me too. Maybe we should apologize to Iliana." Jez sat up.

"No, then my pride will feel bad too."

"I am _so_ throwing Jez and Morgead in the dungeon the next time they come over." Delos growled and shook his wet head for the millionth time.

"Okay, seriously Delos you need to stop threatening to throw your family in the dungeon." Maggie told him sternly. "It doesn't make you sound good."

"I don't care what I sound like. I want justice!" Delos slammed his fist on the slide. Apparently, he put too much force behind it, because his wet fist slid down, dragging Delos down as well.

"Karma will always come back to bite you!" Maggie called.

"Good to know." Delos grumbled into the sand.

"Can I kill Jez and Morgead?" Keller asked to no one.

"I would not advise that." Galen answered. "And c'mon, as if Ms. Elizabeth's last day hadn't already gone horribly wrong."

"True. Fine, but _only_ because it's Ms. Elizabeth's last day." Keller mumbled. "But tomorrow, I am using them as scratching posts!"

"Why do I always get stuck with you?" Blaise sneered at Iliana.

"Because all the future couples somehow always end up together." Iliana answered, not fazed at all.

"True." Blaise scowled. "Goddess, that makes me feel lonely."

"Me too. Oh, well. At least we have each other to keep the other company." Iliana said, just as the other preschool class came out.

"_Phil_!" Iliana and Blaise called and waved together.

They looked at each other for a moment; silently battling for Phil. Blaise discreetly scooted toward the nearest slide, which was right behind her. Iliana blinked, and Blaise was sliding down and running toward Phil.

"No fair!" Iliana jumped off the jungle gym and chased after her rival.

All in all, Elizabeth had a good last day. At least there was no tampering with food, or serious fights, or migraines.

"Goodbye, Ms. Elizabeth! You'll come visit us right?" Gillian asked later when her mom came to pick her up.

"Yes, I will." Elizabeth promised with a smile.

Elizabeth watched sadly as the last parent care pulled out of the parking lot and left.

* * *

Two weeks later, Lucky entered the classroom. He hadn't come back since Elizabeth left, but he wanted to tell the kids ASAP.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Mrs. Carly," Lucky apologized when he entered, looking breathless and excited.

"Not at all. What brings you here?" Mrs. Carly, the new permanent sub, asked.

"I just wanted to tell the kids that Elizabeth had the baby!" Lucky announced, a light shining in his eyes.

There was an excited outbreak amongst the girls, and the boys just didn't care.

"Can we see a picture?" Iliana asked excitedly followed by many murmurs of agreement.

"Here." Lucky pulled out a picture of a tired looking Elizabeth holding a bundle of blankets where a small face was visible.

The kids all gathered round and passed the picture around.

"It looks like an alien." Morgead said.

"Oh, I knew it looked like something!" David took another look at the picture.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. Named Katherine Luna." Lucky announced proudly.

**(Today is my aunt Kathy's birthday. She died in 2008 to Pancreatic Cancer so I thought it was appropriate Eliza's and Lucky's daughter was Katherine.)**

"Aww what a cute name!" Poppy gushed.

"I still think she looks like an alien." Morgead said.

"She won't look that that forever." Lucky said, annoyance coloring his tone.

"She won't?" Morgead asked.

"You didn't." Lucky replied coolly.

There was an outbreak of laughter among the kids; never had Lucky ever said anything like that to any of the students.

"Anyway, I better get back to the hospital." Lucky left, with promises of more pictures for the girls.

"So Quinn," Ash clapped Quinn on the back, "When's the baby coming?"

Quinn punched Ash, blushing furiously. "It's not."

"Sure." The blonde sniggered and took his seat behind Mary-Lynnette.

It was hard for the children to concentrate on schoolwork the rest of the day; the news of Katherine Luna was too excited to get them back into a work mode. So Mrs. Carly let the kids have free time for the rest of the day.

"Let's play Chutes and Ladders!" Jade suggested. **(I used to love that game!)**

"Sure." All the kids went into teams of 4.

"Your turn Morgead." Jez told him. "Morgead?"

Morgead was staring off into space, obviously thinking very hard about something.

"MORGEAD!" Jez screamed.

"What?" Morgead growled, rubbing his ear.

"It's your turn to spin!" Jez growled.

"Oh." Morgead spun the wheel.

"What were you thinking about?" Jez inquired.

Morgead shifted uncomfortably. "Jez… Did I really look like an alien when I was born?"

"Yes." Jez didn't miss a beat. "You were the ugliest little thing."

"Burn!" Ash, James, and Quinn caroled together, causing more fits of laughter.

"Well you weren't exactly the prettiest thing either Jez." Morgead scowled at his best friend.

Jez flipped her hair. "Bitch, I was born flawless."

* * *

**LOL! XD Gotta love Jez! ;D**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :]**

**I hope you're feeling okay Sophia! :D**

**I'm jumping on those pies, beautiful eyes! ;D**

**LOLOL!**

**Thanks again for the beta Ness!**

**Please review! And get extra pies!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Formerly BookVampire,**

**TheSpiraloftheStairs.**


End file.
